El crossover de Rio más grande hasta ahora
by Gerard Cypriako
Summary: Y ahora, para algo completamente diferente...
1. Como Blu conoció a susestrellasfavoritas

Hay que estar claros. Esta historia la empecé antes de caer en la cuenta de que poca gente recuerda a los exitosísimos libros de la serie R.O.C., por lo que la primera parte vendrá con la descripción de los personajes del universo R.O.C., y la segunda (versión si explicaciones) es el relato completo y con los diálogos.

Lo mejor era darse un respiro

Lejos de los demás, en la soledad que conlleva a la inspiración magistral de los más reconocidos poetas y literatos.

Blu andó por pocos minutos, mirando al suelo, olvidándose por completo de que había ido a desolarse para distraerse, enfocando toda su atención en la tierra del Amazonas, hasta que escuchó, no muy distante, un coro de voces que cantaba una canción que a Blu le atacó en la más americana parte de su ser.

"Well we know/ where we're going. But we don't know/where we've been. And we know /what we're knowin'/but we can't say /what we've seen/and we're not little children/and we know /what we want/and the future is certain/give us time to/ work it out... "

Blu se quedó anonadado ante lo que su subconsciente había experimentado, y sobre todo, ante lo que estaba pasando. Eso no sonaba para nada a las melodías guturales y cinéticas de la jungla.

De inmediato, el individuo que llevaba la voz cantante (expresión que lamento haber empleado por lo redundante que resulta en esta situación) prosiguió:

"We're on a road to Nowhere...C'mon inside..."

Blu, a una velocidad más rápida que la que usualmente alcanza para analizar y comprender los hechos en general, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De inmediato reconoció esa voz. Y entendió porqué la música se le hacía tan inhabitual y al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

De unos arbustos frente a donde Blu se había detenido anteriormente, surgió una de las figuras de la cultura popular más célebres de la actualidad. Y enseguida le siguieron otras siete. A Blu se le empezó a formar una sonrisa de asombro y felicidad en el rostro. Estaba cara a cara con el equipo completo de Rossum Ouniversal Cats.

Porque claro, R.O.C. obtuvo fama y gloria realizando covers de canciones propias de los Estados Unidos de América. Ellos eran los que estaban cantando. Road to Nowhere de los Talking Heads. Vieja canción. ¿Como logras ser más americano que eso?

Blu estaba extasiado, sobre todo porque los ojos de Fritz Perutz estaban fijos en él. Para los que conocen a Fritz, ya saben que consiguió popularidad por protagonizar en la producción ganadora de cuatro premios a la Academia, Rossum Ouniversal Cats (el nombre de la cinta) , y junto a su familia, producir música instrumental en computadora ganadora de dos premios Grammy, (y tener cuatro discos a la fecha: R.O.C., Deliderato, Dhis Izz Dubstep y Ecodelalma; pedazo de obra maestra, éste último, pedazo) , interpretar el papel estelar en su propio show de internet, acreedor de seis Webbys, que más tarde pasaría a transmitirse en televisión, ganando un Primerime Emmy, y sobre todo, su prodigiosa voz tenor, de cuatro octavas y seis tonos. Sin embargo, los Rossum Ouniversal Fans, así bautizados por los miembros de R.O.C., creen que el mejor atributo de Fritz son sus ojos: grandes, penetrantes, vivos, de color azul.

Blu se maravillaba contemplando los enormes ojos de Fritz, y viéndose a sí mismo reflejado en sus pupilas. De cualquier manera, cuando vio que los ocho gatos estaban absortos mirándolo a él con curiosidad, supo instinctivamente de que debía dar una bienvenida, ya ni siquiera una introducción, porque algo dentro de él le hizo creer que andaban irremediablemente perdidos. Probablemente la letra de la canción que entonaban. (¿No les dije que los integrantes de R.O.C. son gatos? Perdón. Creí que ése libro lo habían leído todos. Más adelante, harán una intoducción de ellos mismos, y les prometo que se enamorarán de ellos en un santiamén.)

-Hasta ahora hemos atravesado la parte descriptiva, ahora entramos a los diálogos. ¡Sigue leyendo!-

Blu se acomdó las plumas y viéndolos a todos, que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor, declamó:

-Muy buenas tardes. Les doy una cálida y afectuosa bienvenida, porque acaban de llegar a un lugar.

Fritz intercambió miradas con los demás.

-¿Escucharon? ¡Hemos llegado a un lugar!

La voz de Fritz la describiré como ligeramente rasposa, relativamente aguda y muy queda. Creo que lo eché a perder con "aguda": figúrense a alguien que es tímido e introvertido. Fritz hablaba así, casi en susurro, pero siempre era audible, por alguna extraña razón. Y lo curioso es que Fritz no era introvertido ni mucho menos.

Antes de continuar con Fritz, debemos estar claros: Fritz es un bengala gris, bastante delgado. Dejemos de romper con la cuarta barrera y ¡adelante!

-Esas son buenas noticias-dijo un gato Bombay.

Ése, damas y caballeros, es Nassor Cypriako, un fan-favorite. Característico por su color negro, ser aún más flaco que Fritz (descuiden, sigue estando en un peso saludable) tener ojos amarillos, casi naranjas y una personalidad única. Nassor tiene la apariencia de siempre estar enojado (no trompudo como TarderSauce, el conocido Grumpy Cat; Grumpy Cat tiene un defecto genético que la hace lucir así). ¿Han visto a un gato que te persigue con la mirada como si te estuviera amenzando? Nassor tiene esa cara de pocos amigos todo el tiempo. Y es bastante serio. Vaya, digo serio, así lo jure por la mamá de Tarzán que se muera; auténticamente serio. A veces sarcástico, a menudo malhumorado, tildado por la gente que lo detesta como arrogante. Nassor destaca de entre los suyos por su voz monótona y grave, pero vaya que puede cantar; cuatro octavas y cuatro tonos y medio, es excepcional. Además, Nassor es un ser extraordinario una vez que lo conoces. No es malo, eso era todo a lo que quería llegar.

-¡Y lo mejor es que nuestro anfitrión habla castellano! ¡Esas son alucinantes noticias!-dijo Eugène.

Ah, no puedes no enamorarte de Eugène. Eugène Schringendoer es un Chartreux gris, robusto pero no más grande que Fritz o Nassor, de ojos verdes hermosos, que siempre alegra a los que le rodean. Siempre calmado pero entusiasta, y tratando que los peores momentos se iluminen con su generosidad, Eugène a veces piensa tanto en los demás que se le olvida pensar en sí mismo, rompiendo con el estereotipo de que los gatos son poseedores de un inconmensurable ego. Además, su rango vocal de cuatro octavas con cinco tonos le permitía ir de barítono a tenor mientras cantaba. Mientras tanto, su voz regular no es especialmente aguda o grave; oscila entre las dos en un equilibrio perfecto que resultaba en una voz agradable al oído.

[...]Nos conoce-dijo Fmo. Fmo Reyersback es una hembra Europea de pelo corto, oriunda de las Filipinas, muy extraña. Es blanca, con manchas negras: una en cada oreja,(orejas negras) y la de la derecha se le extiende alrededor de su ojo derecho. De ojos amarillo-verdoso, y más manchas negras; una grande en un costado. El caso es que no están desordenadas, por lo que se miran preciosas en ella. Ahora, Fmo es muy sentimental a veces, como puede ser indiferente. Digo, es muy nostálgica cuando alguien le pregunta por su natal archipiélago filipino, pero cuando le preguntan por su relación amistosa con la otra hembra de la familia, Priscila, ella dice:"No pude haber deseado una mejor hermana que ella". Fmo es muy delgada (demasiados gatos flacos en R.O.C.) porque no suele comer mucho. Su voz soprano de cuatro octavas y media le hace justicia a su magnífica tesitura. Fmo es muy cariñosa con su familia y sus seguidores, y fue la primera en donar tres y medio millones de dólares a Unicef y la Unesco para caridad en los países en desarrollo, sin olvidar su querida Filipinas. La voz de Fmo sería descrita por ella misma como "llena de espíritu más un poco melancólica".

[...]Chiquín es un amor. Es un Europeo de pelo corto, como Fmo, sólo un poco más peludo, y es el más jóven de los R.O.C. Es apenas un crío. Es del tamaño de un gatito de diez semanas. ¡Ya tiene casi un año! Sus ojitos verdes contemplan el mundo con gran maravilla característica de los niños de su edad (niños humanos). Es muy gentil, y siempre está jugando cuando la familia no está haciendo nada en especial. Siempre busca algo en lo que pueda serle útil a alguien. Su voz es aguda, naturalmente, pero no chillona. Si él te habla, y cierras los ojos, se te vendrá a la mente que es Elmo el que charla contigo (la voz en inglés...antes de que despidieran a Kevin Clash). Es irrefutable el hecho de que nadie está seguro de cual es su voz cantante, pero él alcanza los niveles soprano, que por lo general sólo logran las mujeres. Muy pocos conocen su nombre real, dado que "el Chiquín" es sólo un apodo.

[...]Priscila Downs es una gata persa, de ojos verdes. Si algo la identifica, es el hecho de que tiene mucho miedo, de varias cosas. Es un poco insegura, pero es muy bondadosa. Y talentosa, hay que decirlo. Su poderosa voz se alza desde mezzosoprano, hasta soprano, con cuatro octavas y media, algo que comparte con su hermana, Fmo, a quien frecuenta todo el tiempo (mala hipérbole: todo el tiempo es literalmente todo el tiempo, pero en realidad sólo lo hace la "mayoría" del tiempo). A Priscila le encanta imaginar escenarios, los que le inspiran a escribir la música que vende. A Priscila le gusta a veces estar sola, pero cuando se siente deprimida, prefiere ir con su familia. Le gusta hablar con terétidas, que embellecen el lenguaje. Es muy inteligente, como Fritz, y un poco tímida, más nunca se ha rehusado a subir a un escenario a cantar en vivo.

De los gemelos por el momento solo deben saber que son Tfeodor y Teofräst; son poco mayores que el Chiquín y menores que los demás R.O.C. ; son dos Europeos de Pelo Corto anaranjados, con ojos amarillos.

Versión sin explicaciones*****

Lo mejor era darse un respiro.

Lejos de los demás, en la soledad que conlleva a la inspiración magistral de los más reconocidos poetas y literatos.

Blu andó por pocos minutos, mirando al suelo, olvidándose por completo de que había ido a desolarse para distraerse, enfocando toda su atención en la tierra del Amazonas, hasta que escuchó, no muy distante, un coro de voces que cantaba una canción que a Blu le atacó en la más americana parte de su ser:

"Well we know/ where we're going. But we don't know/where we've been. and we know /what we're knowin'/but we can't say /what we've seen/and we're not little children/and we know /what we want/and the future is certain/give us time to/ work it out..."

Blu se quedó anonadado ante lo que su subconsciente había experimentado, y sobre todo, ante lo que estaba pasando. Eso no sonaba para nada a las melodías guturales y cinéticas de la jungla. De inmediato, el individuo que llevaba la voz cantante (expresión que lamento haber empleado por lo redundante que resulta en esta situación) prosiguió:

"We're on a road to Nowhere...C'mon inside..."

Blu, a una velocidad más rápida que la que usualmente alcanza para analizar y comprender los hechos en general, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De inmediato reconoció esa voz. Y entendió porqué la música se le hacía tan inhabitual y al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

De unos arbustos frente a donde Blu se había detenido anteriormente, surgió una de las figuras de la cultura popular más célebres de la actualidad. Y enseguida le siguieron otras siete. A Blu se le empezó a formar una sonrisa de asombro y felicidad en el rostro. Estaba cara a cara con el equipo completo de Rossum Ouniversal Cats.

Porque claro, R.O.C. obtuvo fama y gloria realizando covers de canciones propias de los Estados Unidos de América. Ellos eran los que estaban cantando. Road to Nowhere de los Talking Heads. Vieja canción. ¿Como logras ser más americano que eso?

Blu estaba extasiado, sobre todo porque los ojos de Fritz Perutz estaban fijos en él. Para los que conocen a Fritz, ya saben que consiguió popularidad por protagonizar en la producción ganadora de cuatro premios a la Academia, R.O.C., junto a su familia, producir música instrumental en computadora ganadora de dos premios Grammy, (y tener cuatro discos a la fecha: R.O.C., Deliderato, Dhis Iz Dubstep y Ecodelalma; pedazo de obra maestra, éste último, pedazo) , interpretar el papel estelar en su propio show de internet, acreedor de seis Webbys, que más tarde pasaría a transmitirse en televisión, ganando un Primerime Emmy, y sobre todo, su prodigiosa voz tenor, de cuatro octavas y seis tonos. Sin embargo, los Rossum Ouniversal Fans, así bautizados por los miembros de R.O.C., creen que el mejor atributo de Fritz son sus ojos: grandes, penetrantes, vivos, de color azul.

Blu se maravillaba contemplando los enormes ojos de Fritz, y viéndose a sí mismo reflejado en sus pupilas. De cualquier manera, cuando vio que los ocho gatos estaban absortos mirándolo a él con curiosidad, supo instinctivamente de que debía dar una bienvenida, ya ni siquiera una introducción, porque algo dentro de él le hizo creer que andaban irremediablemente perdidos. Probablemente la letra de la canción. (¿No les dije que los integrantes de R.O.C. son gatos? Perdón. Creí que ése libro lo habían leído todos. Más adelante, harán una intoducción de ellos mismos, y les prometo que se enamorarán de ellos en un santiamén.)

Blu se acicaló las plumas y viéndolos a todos, que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor, declamó:

-Muy buenas tardes. Les doy una cálida y afectuosa bienvenida, porque acaban de llegar a un lugar.

Fritz intercambió miradas con los demás.

-¿Escucharon? ¡Hemos llegado a un lugar!

-Esas son buenas noticias-comentó Nassor volteando al suelo.

-¡Y lo mejor es que nuestro anfitrión habla castellano! ¡Esas son alucinantes noticias!-dijo Eugène.

Blu no cabía dentro de sí de tanta emoción que ese momento le estaba ocasionando. Eugène (se pronuncia Eu-llén) volteó a ver a Blu y dio dos pasos adelante.

-Y díganos fiel amigo, ¿a dónde acabamos de llegar?-el gato de antes le andaba haciendo una pregunta.

-No puedo creerlo-soltó Blu.-Son Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Priscila, Fmo, Tfeodor, Teofräst y El Chiquín. ¡Y están parados frente a mí!

-Na ay kahanga-hangang. Nos conoce. ¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Fmo.

-¿Acaso somos TAN famosos? Debe ser muy improbable-típico de Fritz.

-De hecho tengo algo que revelarles, antes de que los guíe al lugar de donde vine. Es una historia.

-Muchísimas gracias, amigo. No sé como adivinaste que estábamos perdidos-volvió a decir Fritz.

-Muy bien, em...Caminemos. ¿No? He...-Blu soltó una risa nerviosa, como acostumbra a hacer, empezando a regresar por el sendero que lo llevaría a la tribu azul, mientras los ocho gatos lo seguían.

-Uuu, muy buena idea-dijo una voz aguda detrás de Blu.

Blu sonrió.

-Gracias, Chiquín.

Chiquín se adelantó para ir al lado de Blu. Blu se rio.

-Bueno, ahora sí. Cuéntanos tu historia-suplicó Priscila.

-De acuerdo. Yo nací en Brasil. En Río de Janerio apostaría yo.

Hizo una pausa en la narrativa sólo para saber como reaccionaban los gatos.

-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Eugène.

Blu se rio. Los gatos pueden ser tan impacientes...

-Bueno, traficantes ilegales de animales me enjaularon y me llevaron a Estados en avión, luego en tráiler. Cuando iba en tráiler estaba en Mooselake, Minnesota. La tierra de los mil lagos. El camión tenía la parte de atrás abierta. Luego mi caja...

-¿No era una jaula?-preguntó Fmo abruptamente-Perdón por la interrupción.

-No hay problema. Y no, era una caja, pero es por demás que la palabra "enjaular" puede usarse en ese contexto. En todo caso, la caja cayó a una calle, donde estuve con frío un par de horas hasta que me encontró una niña que posteriormente se volvería mi...yo me volvería su...compañero. Por quince años.

Un OOOOO de asombro se escuchó de parte de los gatos.

Blu prosiguió.

-Fue un invierno cuando un visitante entró a la librería que había instalado...

-¿Cómo se llamaba la joven?-preguntó Teofräst.

Blu se detuvo. Esperaba una pregunta que las personas en general consideraran imprudente de parte de los gemelos, pero no creyó que le preguntarían eso.

-Linda...-dijo Blu melancólicamente. A menudo la extrañaba, a pesar de que tenía una vida feliz, rodeado de sus semejantes, y la visitaba de vez en cuando (también a Fernando y a Tulio, claro está). En todo caso, Linda no era razón de tristeza para Blu, sino de nostalgia; se sentía muy bien por [ella y] el rumbo que había tomado su vida, pero no evitaba que eso diera lugar a los sentimientos encontrados.

-Lind-o nombre.-comentó Chiquín, riéndose de la ocurrencia.

-En todo caso-Blu continuó-ese visitante le informó a Linda [pausa drramática] que yo era el último macho de mi especie.

-Eso debió ser un poco duro, ¿no?

Blu no pudo sentirse un poco molesto por la pregunta, pero esta vez no habían sido los gemelos, sino Priscila.

-La verdad, no. Bueno...un poco, sí. Luego agregó que había una hembra de mi especie en Brasil. Me llevaron con ella en un avión a Rio de Janeiro, convenientemente.

-¿Por qué?-Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Nassor abría la boca. Blu también se preguntó porqué habría sido conveniente el que lo hubieran llevado a Rio y no a Bahía, por ejemplo.

-Finalmente me introdujeron a ella en una clínica de ornitología.

-Estoy seguro de se llevaron bien desde el primer instante- dijo el Chiquín.

Blu se echó a reír por un momento hasta que regresó a la historia.

-No-respondió con una mirada tensa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-exigió Nassor.

-¿A ti te fue fácil conseguir a tu novia?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una novia?

-Ups, se me olvidó que para eso iba. Bueno, desde que crecí domesticado, no aprendí a volar, y eso le desagradó bastante, más allá de mi actitud.

-Jamás nos dijiste tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?-preguntó Fritz.

-Blu-contestó orgullosamente-Como el color. Sólo que sin una e.

-¿Cómo el rapero?-preguntó Eugène.

-Uhmmm...Sí, por supuesto. (No quería evidenciar que no sabía quién era el tipo aquél).

-¿Qué problema tuvo con tu actitud?-preguntó Tfeodor.

-Verán, soy (risa jafante) ligeramente torpe y distraído, entre otras cosas, como que puedo eructar más fuerte que varios de los que conozco.

-Hmmmmmm-Fmo cortó.

-A lo que quería llegar con mi historia es que...

-¿Podemos escuchar en qué acabó el relato de la hembra?-interrumpió Fritz- ¿Tenía nombre?

-Tiene-Blu respondió con una sonrisa-Para no entrar en detalles, a ambos nos raptaron para vendernos ilícitamente, escapamos, nos persiguieron;estábamos encadenados, más que literalmente, por lo que acompañamos a otras aves a ver a alguien que nos solucionara el problema, lo hallamos, nos desencadenó, ella y yo discutimos, nos enfadamos uno con el otro, quien nos perseguía la secuestró, la rescaté, nos volvieron a capturar, escapamos pero ella se rompió el ala, caímos al mar, pero antes del impacto ella me besó; me sentí tocado por el ritmo de mi corazón, abrí las alas e instinctivamente aprendí a volar; nos enamoramos...

"Cielo santo, usa un maldito punto" pensaba Nassor en sus adentros.

-...Actualmente, vivo con ella y formamos una familia. Tenemos tres increíbles hijos. Y su nombre es Jewel.

-Woooooow-exclamó el Chiquín. Sorprendente.

-Gracias.

-Creo que en realidad no te odiaba por que fueras tú, sino que se sentía mal porque sabía que sus hijos deberían cometer incesto para repoblar la tierra de guacamayos azules.

Blu se paralizó. No había pensado en el hecho de que si no hubieran habido más guacamayos Spix en el Amazonas, efectivamente su hijo tendría que haberse metido con sus hermanas, y probablemente también con su ma...

Dejó de pensar en eso de inmediatamente y se sintió agradecido porque la familia de Jewel estuviera viva.

-Oh, miren. Vamos a llegar-comentó entre pensamientos vanos.

-Tengo una duda-empezó Fritz-¿Nos dirás algún día cómo es que sabes de nuestra existencia?

-A eso quería llegar: por un tiempo [mi familia y yo] vivimos en contacto directo con humanos. En ése periodo, teníamos televisión, y miraba su show de televisión a menudo. Ustedes son geniales.

Hubo un "gracias" colectivo de parte de los gatos.

-Y mi hija Carla tiene un iPod en el que ha descargado infinidad de canciones, y tiene varias suyas.

-¿Lo revisaste?-preguntó Fritz.

-Ummm...

-¿Sin su consentimiento?

-Creo que estuvo mal...¡Genial, ya llegamos!

Era una vista extraordinaria; cientos de guacamayos azules decorando la vegetación del Amazonas.

-Más incesto que en Juego de Tronos-comentó Chiquín.

-Definitivamente no fue incesto, Chiquín-le murmuró Fritz-Fue un milagro.

Road to Nowhere propiedad de Talking Heads, escrita por David Byrne, Terry Harrison, Tina Weymouth y Chris Frantz. Sire Records, 1985. Copyright.

*Nota: si fueran a hacer una película de Rio basada en éste fanfic, los R.O.C. serían más fotorrealistas que el gato que espantó Blu en la original.


	2. Una pequeña desviación

Ésta parte va muy rápido

-¡Qué emoción!-exclamó el Chiquín.

-¿Nos habrá mentido u omitió algo?-sugirió Fmo.

Sí, el bastardo no había mencionado jamás que habían miles de ejemplares de guacamayo Spix en el mundo. Había dicho: "Yo era el último macho de mi especie".

Y ninguna de las aves estaba estática: todas estaban llevando a cabo una colorida y vertiginosa danza en el aire, mientras una en particular se acercaba planeando al centro de todas ellas.

-¡Jewel!-gritó Blu.

Jewel bajó la vista y le sonrió a su pareja.

-¡Blu!

No dudó en descender: lentamente se acercó a Blu.

-"Hoy te saluda la selva..."-cantó melodiosamente.

-Mezzosoprano ligera-dijo repentinamente Eugéne.

Jewel se dirigió a los gatos y se sobresaltó.

De pronto, el baile se paralizó y los participantes se dispersaron. Todos los ojos estaban centrados en Blu y los visitantes.

Jewel luego le dedicó una mirada feroz a Blu y le riñó:

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE AHORA?!

Blu sonrió tímidamente.

-Ah, este...acabo de traer a unos amigos.

Jewel aparentó calma. Pero añadió con cierta desaprobación:

-¿Amigos, eh?

-Por supuesto. Y no son invitados cualquiera...

Los gatos se sintieron especiales cuando Blu dijo eso.

Jewel se paró frente a los R.O.C. y los examinó, uno a uno, de arriba a abajo.

-Esos bigotes. Esas orejas. Esas patas. Esos ojos. Son todos gatos.

-Si nos permite, damicela-pidió Fritz-¿Es usted Jewel?

Jewel volvió a enfurecerse. Se dirigió a su pareja.

-¿Les contaste sobre mí? ¿Qué les contaste? ¿Saben mucho? ¡DÍLO BENDITA AVE DE BUDA!

-Bueno...-comenzó Blu-Yo...

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-dijo la voz que Blu menos esperaba oír en ese momento. Eduardo salió detrás de Jewel.

-Oh, nada, nada, señor-Fritz se interpuso entre Jewel y Eduardo-Nosotros solamente estamos de paso, y Blu nos dirigía a un lugar donde pudiéramos descansar. Venimos de fuera y...

Blu notó que Fritz se estaba esforzando mucho por hacerlo quedar bien ante su suegro, dado que Fritz era pésimo para mentir.

-Sólo les muestro donde pueden dormir-finalizó Blu.

-Exacto-agregó Fritz.

-¿Dormir?-Jewel no entendía bien la cariz que tomaba el asunto.

-Claro-se adelantó Eugène. Se colocó a lado de Fritz para seguir-Los gatos dormimos dieciséis horas de nuestro día. De hecho, apenas va a transcurrir nuestra primera hora despiertos-añadió refiriéndose a su familia.

-Sí, he, será mejor que nos apresuremos,chicos-dijo Blu volteándose a los R.O.C.-No querrán arruinar su itinerario de sueño.

Y se abrió paso entre las aves que se habían quedado observando la escena atónitas. Los gatos le siguieron en fila India.

De la que nos escapamos, pensó Blu.

...

Blu los llevó a un árbol que Roberto anteriormente había desocupado, pero que tenía suficiente espacio (por el interior) para los ocho gatos. Naturalmente, para hacer la mentira creíble, los gatos iban a descansar ahí hasta que se volvieran a despertar.

-Hey, amigo.

Blu reconoció la voz de Nassor al instante.

-¿Sí?

-Ese viejo perico con el peinado de Desireless.¿Lo conoces?

Blu asintió.

-Es mi suegro. El padre de Jewel.

-¿Y se comporta así de amenzante todos los días?

Como de costumbre, Nassor se escuchaba malhumorado, aunque en realidad se hallaba en un estado neutral.

-Parece un poco duro, pero es más que eso cuando le agarras confianza.

-Hmm. Decía porque en mi puta vida algún animal me ha rechazado como gato, fuera de los Slumdog Millionaires.

Los Slumdog Millionaires eran tres perros que vivían en frente de la mansión Rossum, donde los gatos vivían mientras no estaban de gira. Porque sí, ellos dan conciertos. Y sí, tienen una mansión; son estrellas, mierda. En todo caso, los S.M. eran MacMiller, un fornido pitbull blanco con contornos y manchas marrones, generalmente antipático, y los gemelos (otros) MF Doom y Eazy-E, dos grandes huskys de la misma edad, fríos y calculadores.

Blu, siendo fan de la familia Rossum, conocía a los S.M.

-No sé porqué llegarías a decir eso,no estaba propiamente rechazand...

-Lo presentía. Se notó en sus ojos. Su aura denotaba firmeza, pero también inseguridad. Muy hostil-el gato bostezó-Debe ser muy divertido en las fiestas.

-Bueno, Nassor, verás...el puede ser un poco intolerante.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Blu se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Acerté, no es así?-preguntó Nassor sin sonreír en lo más mínimo.

-Acertaste-dijo Blu, desdichado-Pero recién atravesé esa etapa, y es difícil el principio...Eduardo no está acostumbrado a los extraños como ustedes.

-Hmmm. Recuérdame acudir ahí con tu adorado suegro, porque tengo una emocionante historia que contar. A todos los habitantes de la...-bostezó-Ya sabes, todo tu círculo de parientes.-Nassor habló arrastrando las palabras, pero esta vez porque estaba cada segundo más somnoliento.

-Descansa-le susurró Blu.

Emocionante historia que contar, pensó Blu. ¿Qué significaba eso? Blu sólo pudo asegurar algo antes de regresar con Jewel,sus hijos y el resto de la tribu: la narración de Nassor tendría que estar vinculada con la duda que asaltó a Blu desde su encuentro con los R.O.C.: ¿qué estaban haciendo sólos en plena jungla?


	3. Planes para después

La única cosa que deben saber antes de continuar su lectura:

Si el narrador rompe la cuarta pared, lo hace por medio de paréntesis, mientras cuenta la historia.

Si ven ésto *** soy YO el que rompe la cuarta pared.

Blu tenía mucho en mente.

Sintió lástima por sus invitados y por su tribu misma por el hecho de que el encuentro fue muy breve e insatisfactorio; ni siquiera desarrollaron una conversación . Sólo se limitaron a mirar. Lo cual era muy peculiar, puesto que las guacamayas son especialmente bulliciosas. Después trató de recrear el momento en su imaginación; al parecer tanto Fritz como él habían tomado una decisión revesuante: se apuraron a encontrar la manera de evadir el "problema", lo que pusó a Blu a pensar:

¿Qué habría sucedido si Blu hubiera presentado la familia R.O.C. a su clan, pidiendo permiso a Eduardo de hacerlo, o mínimo un poco de su tiempo? ¿Habrían congeniado a la primera? ¿No lo habrían hecho? ¿Los guacamayos habrían ahuyentado a los gatos? Porque de ninguna manera los R.O.C. habrían atacado a la tribu azul, pues no estaba en su naturaleza. (Blu sabía que entre los ocho mininos se habían hecho de las vidas de varios ratones, pero ése no es el caso).

Sí, Fritz seguro se habría asustado con Eduardo. Es la reacción normal de todos los que lo ven por primera vez. Incluso se vale llorar, si te lo encuentras y no lo conoces.

Blu había salido del tronco donde los felinos dormitaban a divagar sobre todo lo antes mencionado, hasta que decidió una cosa: no volvería con su familia, ni con su clan, ni con sus amigos. Esperaría a la hora en que Nassor despertara para que los R.O.C. asistieran a lo que sea que los animales de la selva estuvieran haciendo esa noche, pues quería que él les contara el tan ansiado relato que había prometido contar, como parte de una sopresa. Se moría de ganas de saber como reaccionaría Carla al saber que su músico favorito de drumstep,brostep, clownstep, popstep y todos los subgéneros que se derivaran del dubstep estaba ahí, en la misma zona del Amazonas que ella; como Jewel no se sentiría inmutada en absoluto sobre la fama y gloria del equipo R.O.C. hasta que los oyera cantar; como muchos del clan azul se sentirían maravillados al tener cantantes profesionales uniéndoseles en cualquier improvisación que se les ocurriera en el momento más espontáneo; como Eduardo dejaría de lado la supuesta "despectividad" hacia ellos en el instante en que escuchara las entretenidas anécdotas que Nassor tuviera preparadas para la velada(¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Bueno, como Sigmund Freud seguramente afirmó: [no es una expresión redundante; escribí "seguramente" no como un adverbio que modificara al "afirmó", sino que quise utilizar el recurso literario de la ironía para ocultar el hecho de que yo mismo dudo que el psicoanalista en su vida hubiera dicho semejante cosa. ¡Este fic es tan educativo!])

"Nada dice tanto de ti como un evento que te sucedió"

En fin, Blu no dejaba de imaginar lo que sucedería en esa reunión que él mismo vagamente organizó (Nassor no aclaró si irían todos los felinos o sólo él, por ejemplo, pero en la fantasía de Blu estaba dado por hecho de que los ocho gatos habían asistido) y de la que sólo él estaba consciente de que tomaría lugar. Sin embargo, se había ido a dar un paseo solitario sobre el río que corría en el Amazonas, donde los delfines nadaban a velocidad fugaz, como siempre hacía cada vez que decidía devanarse los sesos.

***Hasta ahora nada más han pasado tres cosas, excluyendo las conversaciones de Blu consigo mismo: Blu partió del árbol, planeó sobre la selva hasta llegar a la corriente de agua, y ahí está actualmente. ¿Ven qué rápido funcionan nuestros pensamientos? ***Para no hacerles el cuento largo, Blu se quedó merodeando por el río que corría, y de vez en cuando iba a revisar que los gatos siguieran dormidos, en caso de que uno se hubiera levantado. En una ocasión, Blu escuchó a Jewel llamándolo, pues lo andaba buscando, y éste supo que, si quería guardar la sorpresa, se debía esconder de su pareja hasta que ésta se diera por vencida, lo que al cabo de media hora, sucedió.

***¿No creen que Blu pudo ir a ver a Jewel para mínimo decirle que estaba bien e inventar algo para que ella no sospechara de su ausencia en la zona donde habitaba la tribu azul? Ése razonamiento [que usó Blu] me suena a lógica de un niño de cinco años. Pero bueno, no todos somos mitómanos expertos a los que se le puede creer cualquier cosa que se le [inserte analogía aquí] , y Blu probablemente se hubiera delatado a sí mismo, exponiendo a sus huéspedes... Okey, no tengo una razón cínica que de una falsa explicación por mí a porqué habrían de quedar expuestos los huéspedes, o de qué o quién. Mi redacción es un poco inconsistente, pero tengo cinco años. No me juzguen


	4. La velada

Por fin había llegado la hora. A Blu le extrañó el hecho de que se hubieran demorado mucho los R.O.C. despertarse, pues había oscurecido ya, mas a lo lejos escuchaba que la tribu azul todavía estaba de fiesta (no era tan tarde; eran las ocho de la noche).

Blu regresó al tronco por última vez después de cinco largas horas de ocio (¿pueden deducir a qué hora encontró Blu a los gatos?) para averiguar si Nassor ya estaba despierto.

Se desconcertó al ver a todo el equipo R.O.C. levantado, como si estuviera aguardándolo a que llegara.

-Ehmmm, ¿Nassor?

-Nos pusimos de acuerdo en que todos íbamos a colaborar en la narración de la historia; pero eso es lo de menos-respondió el gato Bombay haciendo contacto visual directo con Blu-Tenemos una noticia de la que deben enterarse todos los animales de la jungla, más allá de las puras aves.

-¿Noticia? ¿Qué clase de noticia?

-Tiene que ver con nuestra llegada, y un proyecto que vinimos a realizar aquí-respondió Fritz, con voz tranquila.

Blu sintió un escalofrío.

-Oooh, ¡no puedo esperar a que estemos allá, ya quiero conocer su noticia!-exclamó el guacamayo Spix.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí, entonces? ¡Andando!-dijo El Chiquín.

Se hicieron paso entre la oscuridad del Amazonas mientras Blu alegremente tarareaba "Una senda abriré". Desde la distancia, se oían despreocupados cantos aquí y allá. Debía ser el clan azul.

-Tengo una idea-susurró Blu a los mininos-Ustedes van a esconderse aquí en éstos arbustos mientras yo salgo a estar un rato con los míos. A la señal, van a salir y se acomodarán en el centro de todos, así capturarán más la atención. Después les presentaré en voz alta, y el cómo convivirán con los demás, está a su libre albedrío.

-¿Cuál será la señal?-preguntó Eugène.

Blu dio una seca cabezada.

-Entendido-dijeron al unísono los R.O.C.

Muy bien, Blu-el ave azul se dijo para sí-Hora de socializar.

Apenas ingresó al territorio azul, notó que también la parvada roja estaba ahí.

Mejor aún, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Con la vista comenzó a buscar a Jewel, y la halló teniendo una plática con Roberto.

De la nada, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

-¡Hey! ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo te va, Blu? Escuché que te desvaneciste por un largo rato. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rafael había llegado, y le colocó [a Blu] un ala alrededor de su cuello.

-Hola, Rafael. Qué gusto verte. He, he. Sabes, sólo estaba buscando...rastreando... a alguien...

-¿Sí?-Rafael lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y extrañez.

-No, de hecho, ellos, digo, yo los...ehmm...¿dónde están Nico y Pedro?

-¡Ah! ¡Cómo me asustaste, compañero! Siempre que empiezas con tus muletillas es una indicio de alarmarse, pero veo que nada más estás con la cabeza en las nubes.

Le dio una palmada amistosa y luego volteó a donde se hallaban dos figuras minúsculas.

-¡Blu! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Hasta creí que no ibas a venir!

-¡Qué milagro que aparecieras por aquí!

Blu giró la cabeza y vio a Nico y a Pedro acercándosele.

-¡Hey!-saludó Rafael- ¡Muchachos! ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Ligando gente?

-Qué gusto, Rafa, que nos acompañes hoy también.

-Oigan chicos- Blu desvió la vista hacia Jewel y Roberto-¿No han visto a Eduardo, de casualidad?

-Salió con tus hijos a terreno rojo, pero ya regresó-dijo Pedro, moviéndose como solía hacerlo y pronunciando las palabras a intervalos cortos.-Y en cuanto a tí, Blu ¿qué pasó que no estuvieste tanto tiempo?

-La pasé con unos nuevos amigos, y la verdad es que quiero que los conozcan-la voz de Blu se oía entrecortada.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Rafael-Nada que anime una velada como conocer a nuevos individuos.

Blu a toda velocidad localizó a Eduardo y a sus hijos, que se reunieron con Jewel y Roberto.

Blu sacudió la cabeza como los hermanos Butabi de Una Noche en el Roxbury.

-Helloooo...

-Helloooooo...

-Hellooooooooo...

-Hellooooooooooo...

-Hellooooooooooooo...

-Hellooooooooooooooo...

-Hellooooooooooooooooo...

Uno a uno, emergieron Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Priscila, Fmo, los gemelos Tfeodor y Teofräst, y el Chiquín (en ése orden) entonando un saludo acapella como un cuarteto de barberos (si no pueden imaginárselos, usen Google; el señor Google tiene una respuesta para todo).

Dado a que la modalidad a capella era la especialidad del grupo, se escuchó majestuoso. Armonioso. Fritz en la voz más baja y el Chiquín elevándose hasta la más alta.

Otra vez, todo el mundo se calló.

Pasaron menos de tres segundos antes de que Rafael rompiera con el silencio que se había creado de manera tan espantosamente repentina y murmurara:

-Blu, estos no son los que mencionaste hace rato, ¿o sí?

El tucán se veía desconcertado.

-Sí son, Rafael.-respondió Blu, sonriendo.

Rafael recobró la compostura y se dirigió a los gatos, que en los pasados momentos decidían si era mejor irse sin hacer ruido y dejarlo por la paz, o quedarse y ver qué ocurría:

-¿Qué tal, amigos de Blu?-Rafael se posó en el suelo y se les acercó-Soy Rafael, orgullosamente padre de dieciocho hijos, pareja de la mejor tucán de la Tierra (Eva, estoy hablándote a ti) y compadre de este extraordinario guacamayo azul-señaló a Blu.

Luego continuó:

-Encantado. Me encantaría conocer sus nombres, Blu.

-Me llamo Fritz. Mucho gusto-contestó el felino con su tímida voz rasposa.

-¡Santo cielo!-Rafael retrocedió de un salto-¡Pueden hablar! Y en es...español.

-Blu...

Jewel finalmente descendió del árbol en el que se hallaba con su padre, sus hijos y Roberto.

-¡Quiero que les den la noche!-exigió Blu a todo pulmón.-Veo que todos están fuera de sí por el hecho de que son gatos, pero los traje porque deben informarles sobre un asunto que les concierne a todos ustedes, rojos o azules. Y también para que los conocieran, pues estos gatos son más célebres de lo que se imaginarían. Célebres en el mundo humano.

Esta vez no hubo silencio, sino una carcajada general, exceptuando a Jewel y a Rafael, ya que éstos habían tomado el partido de Blu. Eduardo, Roberto, Carla, Bia y Tiago no cuentan, pues a pesar de que tampoco se reían, todavía no estaban del lado de Blu.

-Bueno, esta vez es mi turno de hablar-declaró Fmo firmemente, para que todos pudieran oírla-Y aprovecharé para demandar que dejen de burlarse de lo que Blu dijo.

-Cálmate, que a Blu aquí se le respeta-Felipe le contestó desde donde se hallaba, que era más o menos a dos metros de Blu-Pero aquí la broma recae en usted, señorita. ¡Celebridad, ni más ni menos! ¡Del mundo humano!

-A mi hermana la vas dejando en paz-amenazó Priscila-Y también la dejas hablar, que ella iba a decir algo.

-Gracias, Pris. Y sí, el hecho de que seamos influyentes en el mundo humano no es lo que venimos a discutir aquí, ni es lo importante, más...

-¿Y por qué son influyentes, se puede saber?-preguntó Roberto, posándose atrás de Blu.

-Yo lo que estoy viendo es que quieren una demostración, Fmo, ¿no es así?-Priscila repasó de reojo a todas las aves presentes.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-respondieron varias guacamayas rojas burlonas-¡Evidencia!

-¡Que se tiren tres piruetas hacia atrás!-gritó alguien del fondo, pero nadie lo escuchó.

-¡Que nos canten!-Nico y Pedro en tono de mofa.

Fmo emitió un "Hmmm" desaprobatorio.

-Perfecto.

La Europea Americana de Pelo Corto se fijó en una pequeña guacamaya Spix que escuchaba música en un iPod, con los audífonos puestos.

-Eh, tú, niña. ¿Crees que puedes traer ése Ipod?

Todos ahora se voltearon a Carla, quien le devolvió una mirada desconfiada a Fmo.

-¿Por favor?

Carla planeó por encima de los presentes, se posó enfrente de Fmo y le entregó el dispositivo.

-Vamos a ver.

La selva por un instante pareció desierta; ni un alma hacía ruido mientras Fmo surfeaba por la galería de música de Carla.

-¿Qué buscas, Fmo?

-Una canción que podamos cantar a dúo, Pris,pero que no tenga la letra. La pura pista.

Ya sabrán como se sentían los otros seis gatos, sobre todo Nassor, que en voz inaudible cantaba "Soy invisible, soy invisible..." Al fin y al cabo, el había tenido la idea de asistir a esa especie de reunión con los pájaros de la jungla.

Después de un minuto (fue un minuto muy largo) Fmo exclamó triunfante:

-Ésta será.

Las aves volvieron a respirar y el corazón de los felinos volvió a latir.

-Quítale los audífonos y tíralos por algún lado-le ordenó Fmo a Carla, quien de mala gana obedeció.

Play.

Música de órgano empezó a sonar, a tono Fa mayor.

Priscila fue primero, poniendo la mitad de su empeño para la primera estrofa de la canción:

Closed off from love/I didn't need the pain/ Once or twice was enough/and it was all in vain/Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen!...

Excluyendo a Blu y a Carla, ninguna de las aves presentes nunca había escuchado esa- canción, pero les agradaba como iba iniciando.

Ahora Fmo:

But something happened/For the very first time with you/My heart melts to the ground/Found something true/And everyone's looking around thinking I'm going crazy! Crazy. Cra-zuh-oh-uh...

Fmo agregó un pequeño altibajo (en inglés se denominan "riffs and runs". Googleénlo) para comenzar con lo bueno.

El coro.

"BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY/I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU /THEY TRY TO PULL ME AWAY/BUT THEY DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH/MY HEART'S CRIPPLED BY THE VEIN/THAT I KEEP ON CLOSING! /YOU CUT ME OPEN AND I-I-AYE/ I KEEP BLEEDING/ KEEEEEP, KEEEEEP BLEEDING LOVE/KEEEP BLEEDING, KEEEEP, KEEEEEP BLEEDING LO-UH-OH-UH(vibrato)-VE..."

Y ésas fueron ambas cantando la misma parte. El estribillo, vaya.

La "audiencia" estaba dejándose llevar ante ése espectáculo de sonido, pues en efecto: las gatas cantaban como profesionales legítimas.

***Esto último lo añadí porque seguir describiendo la interpretación resulta tedioso, y leerlo aún más. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Prefieres seguirla leyendo? Okey.

La siguiente parte de Priscila:

Trying hard not to hear /But they talk so loud/Their piercing sounds fill my ears/Try to fill me with doubt/Yet I know that the goal/Is to keep me from (voz de pecho) falling...

Ahora Fmo:

But nothing's greater/Than the rush that comes with your embrace/And in this world of loneliness/I (tres octavas luciéndose)see your face/Yet every(altibajo)one around me thinks that I'm going craz! Maybe, (altibajo)may-be-ye...

Repetición del coro.

***Y qué bueno que hayan leído hasta aquí, pues es el solo de Priscila, quién ahora le inyectó todo el sentimiento posible a esta parte:

(Voz de pecho para todos los renglones) And it's draining all of (vibrato) me/Oh they find it (altibajo)hard to be-lie-e-e-e-eh-eve/

Fmo le sigue la corriente:

I'll be wearing these sca-uhrs/ for (voz de pecho) E-VERY-ONE to (voz de silbato)see-e-eeeeeeeeee-e-e (vibrato y sube un semitono)

A partir de aquí ya no sólo las guacamayas disfrutaban de la actuación , y se arrepentían de haber sido insensibles con Priscila y Fmo desde un principio, sino que también monos pequeños, serpientes, perezosos, ranas y todo tipo de animales salvajes se aglomeraban alrededor de las gatas para asombrarse ante el poder que denotaba su talento.

Priscila va y dice:

(Voz baja) I don't care what they say/I'm in love with you/They try to pull me away/But they don't know the truth/My heart's crippled by the vein/That I keep on closing/(Voz de pecho con más espíritu que nunca) Oooo YOU CUT ME OPEN AND Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (prolonga la nota hasta doce segundos; primero sólo la vibra, luego le aumenta un tono, luego canta altibajos que descienden y vuelven a subir, hasta llegar a la voz de silbato e incrementar tres semitonos más. La sostenido Cinco, no cualquiera tiene un rango vocal tan alto)

¡Y Fmo es la que sigue!

(Voz de pecho) OOOOooo YOU CUT ME OPEN AND Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (la sostiene seis segundos antes de concluirla con un altibajo, para empezar otra) OH, KEEP BLEEDING LO-UH-OH-UH-OVE...

Priscila se acerca a Jewel y con voz de silbato le canta en sus narices:

I KEE-E-E-E-E-E-EH-E-E-E-EH-EEP bleeding love...

Y Fmo finaliza (en voz bel canto normal)

Keep bleeding, keep, keep keep bleeding love...

El iPod dejó de sonar. La selva entera les aplaudió


	5. Se pone interesante

La ovación de la multitud casi aturdió a las cantantes, de no ser porque ya estaban acostumbradas a enfrentar a una audiencia desde una tarima. Salvo que en esta ocasión no había tarima, era sólo el suelo desnudo

-Muchísimas gracias, público conocedor-expresó Fmo, al tiempo que palmoteaba pidiendo que se hiciera la calma en el lugar.

-¿Les gustó la interpretación?-preguntó Priscila.-Uno a uno, por favor.

-Estuvieron fantásticas-felicitó Nico mientras se posaba enfrente de las gatas.

(Otra vez, Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, los gemelos y el Chiquín no podían evitar sentirse ignorados a más no poder.)

-Como dijo mi amigo, estuvieron asombrosas-articuló Pedro, y se puso al lado de Nico-Ustedes son justo lo que necesitamos, lo que buscamos desde nuestro último proyecto cazatalentos.

-Ay, sí, muy lindo todo, pero se les olvida algo muy importante-gruñó Nassor.

Pedro se giró al gato negro.

-¿Vienes con ellas?

-Como él, él, ellos y él chiquín de ahí.

-¿Son las celebridades que Blu decía?

-No sólo ellas-protestó Nassor.

-¿Vives de ellas?-insistió Pedro,ahora más desafiante.

-Me suena a un reto.

-¿Crees que lo vales como para que escuchemos todos?-Pedro señaló con sus alas a los presentes.

-Tú no me tuteas; cuándo tuteas conmigo, es personal.

-Tal vez si yo me involucro...-sugirió Fritz, pero fue cortado en seco por Pedro:

-No hace falta.

-Créeme que no defendemos a Nassor en cada pleito en el que se mete, pero Fmo y Priscila se salieron de su embrollo y le ayudaré a Nassor a salir del suyo-dijo Eugène con firmeza.

Los animales del Amazonas intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo me uno tammién-Teofräst saltó de la nada. (No saltó literalmente, ya saben a qué me refiero).

-¡Y yo!-su mellizo Tfeodor fue tras él.

-¡No me olviden a mí!-el Chiquín corrió a la izquierda de Nassor.

-Falto yo-Fritz se instaló a la derecha de Nassor.

Como verán, los seis gatos realizaron una formación en dos filas horizontales, Eugène con un gemelo a cada lado, y Nassor, Fritz y el Chiquín atrás de ellos.

Tres adelante, tres atrás.

Enseguida Eugène dijo a su equipo:

-No sé si estemos preparados para una improvisación, ¿usamos algo de un concierto pasado?

-Nuestra rendición de S.L.T.S. junto con nuestra Nirvana Medley porque no tengo nada mejor en mente-contestó Nassor-A cappella, porque no estoy para mamadas.

En Fa menor, los seis empezaron a cantar la música de fondo que introduce la letra de S.L.T.S., que parecía ser zumbada más que cantada, pero de cualquier manera era un estilo que ningún ave, roja o azul, incluso las que no entraban en esas categorías (Rafael, Pedro, Nico) había experimentado antes, excluyendo a Blu y a Carla, claro. (Sé lo que están pensando: "¿Cómo es que jamás han cantado sin música para acompañar, si los animales no tocan instrumentos?" Pero después recordarán por su cuenta de que ésos animales han usado varas, entre otras cosas, hasta partes de su propio cuerpo [por supuesto que hablamos de las fragatas] para generar sonidos que apoyen sus cantos o su bailes, cállense).

Después, Eugène comenzó a cantar, pero no con la voz áspera y gutural que hizo popular a Cobain, sino con su propia voz, que de por sí suena como la de Scott Hoying, bella, melodiosa, dotada:

"Load up on guns and/Bring your friends/It's fun to lose/And to pretend/She's over bored/And self assured/Oh no, I know/A dirty word..."

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?" corearon los demás gatos. A continuación, fueron todos juntos:

"WITH THE LIGHTS OUT (sólo se oye fuerte porque son seis cantantes, tampoco están gritando) /IT'S LESS DANGEROUS/ AND HERE WE ARE, NOW/ ENTERTAIN US!(Fritz se dio el lujo de dar un altibajo para ésta última palabra; luce como pecado hacer eso si se trata de un cover de música grunge, ¡pero sólo estan dando lo mejor de sí!) I FEEL STUPID/AND CONTAGIOUS/(ahora los gemelos dejaron de cantar la letra y volvieron a la melodía de la canción; ahora son cuatro)AND HERE WE ARE NOW/ENTERTAIN US!/A MULATTO/(Fritz se calló)AN ALBINO/(El chiquín se calló; sólo quedan dos cantando y los demás cantan el fondo) A MOSQUITO/(Eugène se calló; sólo quedó Nassor) MY LIBIDO! (Nassor lamentó gravemente haber utilizado la palabra, pero se reconcilió pensando en que ningún animal conocía su significado)

El público se hallaba muy entusiasmado; aparentemente, esos ocho extraños tenían talento después de todo, y lo más probable era que, si vivían en contacto con las personas, fueran muy populares entre ellas. Blu decía la verdad, y los gatos también.

De nuevo, los seis se hallaban zumbando (no tarareando; es tan difícil explicar el bel canto que frustra bastante), ésta vez la parte posterior al estribillo:

Ooo-ooo-ooo/ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo YEAH!

Después de eso, efectuaron una trancisión armónica de los violentos ritmos de S.L.T.S. a los más relajados de Heart Shaped Box, donde Nassor era el único vocalista:

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak/ I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for a week/I was drawn into your magnet tar pit trap/ I want to e...

Nassor se detuvo y los otros cinco también cesaron.

Las guacamayas y cuanto bicho atendía la velada se sintieron desalentadas. ¿Por qué Nassor se detendría?

-Awww, ¿por qué te detuviste?-Rafael preguntó.

-No me siento cómodo con la selección de canción que hice-Nassor contestó con naturalidad.

-Estaba bien-Blu trató de animarle para que siguiera con la presentación-Digo, Smells like teen spirit.

-Smells like that's the only song you know-le gruñó Nassor como respuesta.

-Si quieren, pueden volver a empezar con algo diferente-recomendó Rafael-Aquí ya todos entramos en confianza-señaló a la multitud, quienes asintieron a lo que el tucán decía-por lo que ya no deberías sentirte presionado por nosotros.

-Finalmente demostraron que nos equivocamos al dudar de ustedes, por lo que les debemos una disculpa-dijo Felipe.

-¡Y ahora queremos que sigan adelante!-exclamó una guacamaya azul atrás de Roberto-¡Sigan cantando!

Los gatos ahora lucieron avergonzados.

-¡Sin pena!-alentó Blu.

Es curioso como algo que nos sale tan bien nos dé verguënza hacerlo cuando nos piden que lo hagamos.

Fritz, sin avisar a nadie de su equipo, comenzó:

"Please could you stop the noise/I'm trying to get some rest..."

La excitación de los espectadores revivió.

El atigrado bengala imitaba la voz de cabeza de Thom Yorke (Claro. No lo conoces porque tienes catorce) a la perfección.

"From all the unborn chicken voices/ in my head..."

-¿No se te hace familiar alguno de los gatos?-Pedro le susurró a Nico.

-Creo. Es que, mira, noté que la gata blanca con manchas llamaba a la Persa "Pris",por ejemplo.

-¿No crees que ya hemos visto al negro en alguna parte?

-Sí, y no sólo eso, sino que cuando lo escuché cantar solo, se me vino a la mente el gato que participó en el Festival de Música Electrónica de Brasilia 2013.

-¿Cantó, ahí?

-¡Tú estuviste ahí! Desde lejos, pero se veía que tenía un micrófono anexado a su equipo de Disc Jockey.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No recuerdo...

-¿Alguna de sus canciones que te guste en especial?

-Synth Labyrinth and Other Mayhem, ésa me encanta.

-¿Es posible que...?

-¡ERES NASSOR CYPRIAKO!-gritaron Nico y Pedro al Bombay que de momento se hallaba muy cómodo disfrutando de la presentación de Fritz.

Fritz ahora sí decidió parar, pero no porque tuviera qué o mucho menos, pero estaba interesado en saber quién había manifestado eso.

Nassor, por otro lado, se miró confundido, pero con la misma expresión que siempre tiene.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lentamente, los animales que no fueran aves abandonaron en silencio el círculo azul (el territorio azul) dado que dedujeron que ninguno de los gatos volviería a cantar.

-¡Somos fanáticos de tu música!-el jilguero y el cardenal exclamaron al unísono.

-¿En serio?-Nassor no se oía impresionado. La verdad es que se necesita mucho para conseguir una reacción de él.

-¡Claro!-dijo Nico- Cuando teníamos un ipanema en Rio de Janeiro, ocasionalmente...

-¿Y eso hace cuánto fue?

-Ahmm...Nos mudamos aquí hace dos meses, y nuestro club en la ciudad duró del 2011 hasta el 2013...-Nico miró a Pedro, quién asintió a lo que su amigo decía, afirmando que los datos estuvieran correctos.

-Yo en el 2011 ni siquiera estaba vivo.

-Bueno, sí-continuó Pedro-De hecho, cuando te hiciste famoso, a principio del 2013, empezamos a oír tus compocisiones, y hasta que lanzaste tu propio álbum, Dhis Izz Dubstpep, le pedimos a Carla que lo descargara.

-¿Con qué dinero?

-Excelente pregunta-Pedro contestó-Verás, Nico y yo-le dio una palmada amistosa al jilguero-éramos citadinos, por lo que estábamos al pendiente de las tendencias de las celebridades en el mundo humano. Apareciste, y nos entusiasmamos mucho, porque nunca nos había tocado que un animal tuviera un don para la música, o el canto, pues también haces covers de otros grandes artistas, junto a tu familia, donde quiera que esté.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-Nassor decidió poner los conocimientos de Pedro a prueba.

-¿La familia?-Pedro se sintió abochornado porque no sabía la respuesta, o mejor dicho, no lograba encontrarla, y la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Rossum Ouniversal Cats-contestó orgullosamente. Y después cayó en la cuenta de que los demás R.O.C., ¡estaban ahí, en sus narices!

-¡Y son ellos!-Nico dijo con voz débil.

-Creo que ustedes tienen muchas preguntas para ellos-Blu contenía una risita.

-¡En efecto! ¡Tenemos tantas interrogantes!-Pedro se acercó a los R.O.C.

-¿Son los únicos, o alguien más quiere preguntar?-Blu invitó en voz alta.

El público enloqueció: simultáneamente todas las aves gritaban "Yo, yo, yo"

-Suena a que ésta va a ser una sesión de Preguntas y Respuestas como la entrevista en Coachella-Fritz miró a los demás felinos.

-Y ni siquiera ha transcurrido media hora de nuestro tiempo restante aquí: ¡tenemos tres horas para lo que se les ofrezca!-advirtió Chiquín.


	6. Preguntas y Respuestas

-Primero que nada-Rafael obtuvo la palabara-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Los gatos estaban alineados horizontalmente en el centro del círculo de pájaros.

-Mé mjéno je Fritz Perutz. Mi nombre es Fritz Perutz.

-Mijn naam is Eugène Schringendoer. Yo soy Eugène Schringendoer.

-Numele meu este Nassor Cypriako. Soy Nassor Cypriako. Creo que eso ya había quedado claro.

-To ónomá meu eínai Priscila Downs. Me llamo Priscila Downs.

-Ang pangalan ko ay Fmo Reyersback. Mi nombre es Fmo Reyersback.

-Meine name ist Tfeodor Bähr. Yo...s-soy Tfeodor Bähr.

-Ich bin sein Bruder, Teofräst Bähr. Yo soy su hermano, Teofräst Bähr.

-Y yo...Emm...iba a decir "Mi nombre es" es mi idioma natal, como todos, pero soy de Austria, y ahí también hablamos alemán, por lo que...Ehmm...J' m'appelle Chiquín, parce que tout le monde m'appelle comme ça! Me llamo Chiquín, pues todos me dicen así.

-Chiquín-Pedro alzó su ala para pedir su turno-¿Tienes un nombre real?

-Sip-contestó orgullosamente el gatito-Jate.

(Se pronuncia "Yeit". )

Todos se quedaron inexpresivos, pues nadie había escuchado ese nombre jamás. Además, ya podían ver porqué le llamban "Chiquín" y no por su nombre.

-Jate Edgarre Benoschek-completó el Chiquín.

-¿Por qué todos tienen dos nombres?-Felipe preguntó.

-Nuestro último nombre es denominado "apellido"-explicó Fritz-Identifica a los que tengan ése mismo nombre como familia. Un grupo de personas que se "apellide" de la misma forma, por lo general va a estar emparentada. Porque pueden existir numerosas familias que compartan el mismo apellido y no estén relacionadas.

-Si ustedes son una familia, ¿por qué sus "apellidos" son diferentes?-la voz de la tía Mimi sobresalió de entre todas las guacamayas. ¡Hasta que ésa ave no apareció!

-Porque somos una familia reconstruida-respondió Eugène.-Cada quien adoptó el apellido de la familia que lo acogía antes de que nos reclutara Scooter Braun a los ocho. Fritz vivió con los Perutz, Nassor con los Cypriako, El Chiquín con los Benoschek, los gemelos con los Bähr, Priscila con los Downs y Fmo con los Reyersback. Ahora, nos volvimos un equipo cuando a cada quién nos descubrió el mismo sujeto y nos invitó a un orfanato-albergue de animales llamado Rossum Ouniversal Cats, donde nos conocimos y aprendimos a llevarnos unos con otros. Braun sólo quería que floreciera algo grande juntando los talentos de ocho animales, pero nosotros vimos y vivimos más allá de eso. Vivimos un año con nuestras familias originales antes de que nos unificáramos, y ahora nos tratamos como familia.

-Qué conmovedor-dijo una voz detrás de Blu, quién estaba absorto con la sesión de P. Y R. Era Jewel-¡Hasta que por fin logré hacerme paso entre toda ésta gente!

Jewel se paró junto a Blu, lo abrazó y lo besó. Luego volvieron a poner atención a los mininos. Pero antes, ella le murmuró a Blu:

-Entonces ésto era lo que pensabas llevar a cabo con los gatos.

-¿Y te gusta?

-Me agradan.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Los escuchaste cantar?

-Vaya que pueden cantar. Estoy satisfactoriamente sorpendida. Y se requiere mucho para sacar...

-...una reacción de ti-Blu consumó la frase de Jewel.

-Exacto-Jewel soltó una pequeña risa-Y lo curioso es que tanto tiempo entre humanos les haya afectado en su conducta en lo más mínimo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, tú llegaste a habituarte a los aparatos de las personas, como los de Apple, o creo que eso eran, por ejemplo. Y a no volar.

-Sí pero ten en cuenta de que ellos nada más tienen dos años, y yo...

-Diecisiete.

-¿Ves que cuánto tiempo es de diferencia?

-Sólo estoy bascilándote-Jewel le sonrió de forma cautivadora y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Ya lo sé-Blu le sonrió de la misma manera y la besó.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Jewel soltó:

-Hace rato vi que Eugène regurgitó una bola de pelo.

Y ambos se carcajearon.

-¿Cuáles son sus edades?-interrogó una guacamaya roja que estaba en primera fila-Por cierto, soy Catalina.

(COMO LA REINA CAETLYN DE JUEGO DE TRONOS)

-Yo voy para tres años-contestó Nassor.-Soy tan adolescente...

-Creo que todos tenemos dos años, y cumpliremos tres éste año-dijo Fritz.

-Excepto yo-manifestó el Chiquín-Yo tengo casi un año.

De cualquier manera, seguía conservando el tamaño de una cría de diez semanas.

Algo me dice que el Chiquín jamás crecerá.

-¿De dónde vienen?-la tía Mimi volvió a preguntar-¿Están lejos de casa?

-Todos somos europeos, pero venimos de países diferentes-explicó Eugène.

-Bueno, casi todos-dilucidó Priscila. Fritz es de la República Checa, Eugène es de los Países Bajos, los gemelos son de Alemania, Nassor es de Rumania, el Chiquín es de Austria, y yo soy griega. La única que es asiática es Fmo, quién es de las Filipinas. Ahora, desde que saltamos al estrellato con una película en la que actuamos...

-¿Rossum Ouniversal Cats? Me encantó esa película.-Blu exclamó-Y merece todos los premios que ganó. Casi me hizo llorar la parte del Bulldog que nació sin patas traseras y utliza una prótesis con ruedas para moverse se queda atrapado en el pavimento mientras el...

-¿Te refieres a cuando el Chiquín es arrollado por el trailer con dos de sus llantas?

Para los que no hayan leído los libros, los gatos estelarizaron un filme de drama que se basó en anécdotas que cada uno atravesó mientras aprendían a vivir juntos, con un sólo dueño. La parte que discute Blu es más o menos antes del final, cuando el Chiquín resulta mortalmente herido en un intento imprudente de salvar a un amigo suyo, el perrito con discapacidad que usa la prótesis para poder andar, quien se veía amenazado por uno de los hombres del escuadrón de sicarios que buscaba a los gatos para matarlos, pues su dueño los había asegurado por una fortuna, dado a que él los había popularizado en las redes sociales mediante un proyecto de cinematografía que llevaba a cabo como estudiante de la universidad de...

Bueno, mejor pregunten a alguien que conserve copias de las novelas, porque no pienso desviarme de la historia otra vez.

Volviendo a las aves, la mayoría de ellas no sabía lo que era una película, pero igual escuchaban maravilladas a lo que los felinos decía.

-Como decía-prosiguió Priscila-Desde el film que realizamos juntos, que le valió un Oscar al Mejor actor de reparto a Eugène, nos mudaron a una mansión que tenemos en NiceWind County, en los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Ahí residimos cuando no estamos haciendo tours o giras continentales.

-¿Qué es eso?

Tiago había llegado precipitándose a coglos hasta la primera fila para poder hacer la pregunta. (¡Hasta que Tiago quiso involucrarse!)

-¿Una gira continental? Es cuando viajamos a varios lugares del mismo continente para llevar a cabo presentaciones en vivo. Frente a miles y miles de personas.

Un murmullo recorrió las masas.

-¿Quieren decir que cantan para las personas?-Tiago se mostró interesado.

-Tenemos millones de seguidores en todo el globo. Y a todos los queremos inmensamente.

-¿Entonces viven lejos de aquí?

-Muy lejos de aquí-finalmente habló otro gato que no fuera Priscila (era Chiquín)-Tuvimos que viajar en ésas turbinas de metal que usan los humanos para volar enormes distancias y que hacen mucho ruido. ¡Se llaman aviones!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tuvieron que viajar?

-Quince horas-dijo Fmo-Fue hermoso. Dormimos casi todo el viaje.

-¿Viajaron con humanos?

-El avión era exclusivo para nosotros.

-Wow. ¿Así de importantes son?-preguntó Rafael asombrado.

-¿Creen que haya sido buena idea que los humanos hayan logrado métodos artificiales para volar?-Pedro alzó el ala para pedir la palabra.

-Por supuesto-respondió Nassor-Son muy prácticos ésos medios de transporte aéreos.

-¿Se imaginan si las personas puedieran volar sin parapentes o aviones?-Rafael preguntó-¿Les gustaría?

-Para nada-contestó Nassor con frialdad-La naturaleza es sabia, tanto de hacer que las cucarachas se reproduzcan a velocidades impactantes como de no darle alas al ser humano. Yo vivo en lo alto de nuestra mansión de NiceWind County, porque me gusta la vista panorámica. Ahora pon tu que llega volando un borracho de mierda y se estrella en mi balcón. Lo mato, Rafael, lo mato.

Rafael no supo qué decir.

-Volviendo al asunto del avión, las giras y la mansión lejos de aquí, ¿por qué están aquí? Es decir, ¿por qué vinieron? Me llamo Roberto de paso-Roberto se apartó plumas de su cabeza con su característico movimiento.

-Excelente pregunta, Roberto.

-Como el rey de Game of Thrones...-comentó Fritz.

-Inicialmente iba a narrar ésta parte yo, pero le voy a dar el honor a Fritz.

-Gracias,Nassor. Bueno, Roberto, estamos aquí por dos razones: vinimos a grabar dos videos musicales, y Nassor dará un concierto el jueves en la noche en Pará.

-¡Pará!-exclamó Blu-¡Eso está muy cerca!

-El viaje lo habíamos planeado con dos meses de anticipación. Abril 21 de 2014. Destino: Sao Paulo, Brasil.

-Brasiiiiiiiiiiiil, lala la lalalalalá...-canturreó el Chiquín mientras se paseaba entre las guacamayas.

-Sin embargo, no teníamos acceso a nuestro jet, porque estaba en reparaciones, así que decidimos irnos en un avión público. El día en que debimos haber tomado el avión, llegamos tarde y perdimos el vuelo, por lo que tuvimos que esperar hasta el siguiente, que llegaba a mediodía. Como no podíamos perder tiempo, dado a una cita que reagendamos a último momento (me saltaré esa parte porque es horriblemente aburrida) , mejor nos fuimos, después de las doce, a otro aeropuerto.

Compramos boletos para el mismo destino en internet. Otros boletos. Los anteriores sólo quedaron en la memoria colectiva como un despilfarro de ocho mil dólares, pero está bien. El vuelo que teníamos programado partía a las dos, pero cuando llegamos a la una y media a esperarlo, nos dijeron que nuestra reservación a Brasil no existía. Por algún motivo se borró del sistema. Para peor, nos informaron que las maletas donde venía el equipo de filmación y la maquinaria de Disc-Jockey de Nassor estaban perdidas.

-Se llama Monnika-gruñó Nassor.

-En cuestión de cuatro horas, realizamos una nueva reservación, destino: Pará...Brasil. En ése plazo de tiempo, también hallamos las maletas, por lo que a las ocho de la noche nos fuimos. Con toda comodidad. Repusimos energías durante el camino hasta que llegamos. Nos bajamos en el centro del estado, y como no sabíamos dónde iría Nassor a dar su concierto, fuimos con un perro local y le preguntamos donde quedaba la playa de usos múltiples para eventos. Y vaya que pasamos un mal rato con él. El idiota nos lo dijo TODO en portugués. Sé que estábamos en Brasil, pero...pues ya saben. Nuestro representante, que nos acompaña en el viaje, pidió indicaciones a un transéunte, que acordó en ayudarnos a montar el escenario para la gran noche, y a guiarnos por Brasil. Nos llevó a un hotel dónde nos reservó una habitación, para pasar la noche en algún sitio. Poco después ,nos llevó a un autobús, que en lugar de dejarnos en el este de Pará, nos dejó en Manaos. Para colmo, el nuevo interno, (de paso, éste es el nombre que voy a odiar el resto de mi vida) Ni...

Un pensamiento se precipitó desenfrenado a la mente de Blu.

¿Ni...? ¿Nigel? ¿Pepillo? ¿Se trataría de Pepillo?

-...Nilton.

Ouf, pensó Blu aliviado.

-¿Ni-u-tohn?-preguntó Roberto.

-Se escribe "Nilton", pero se pronuncia como lo estoy diciendo. En todo caso, a Nilton se le había olvidado todo nuestro equipaje en el hotel, por lo que no lo subió al autobús, y se tuvo que regresar de Manaos hasta Pará. Y aquí nos dejó, dando vueltas, mientras nuestro querido mánager se muerde las uñas en la entrada a Manaos.

Jewel alzó su ala.

-¿Dónde queda Manaos?

-Casi entrando a la Amazonia, que es donde estamos ahora.

-Eso es genial-comentó Tiago, que se entretenía con una oruga que halló en el piso.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna última pregunta? ¿Algo que quisieran saber?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comieron?-interrogó una voz ronca detrás de la tía Mimi. Era Eduardo.

******************Me detendré con la narrativa ahora, porque me estuve entreteniendo demasiado con éste episodio que me tardé en subirlo, lo que me ocasionó que leyeran otros fics. Hoy fue un pésimo día para las visitas (para mí, con suerte alcancé veinticinco, cuando ayer alcancé sesenta.)


	7. Hora de encender las luces(Nilton viene)

Los ocho gatos centraron sus miradas en el viejo pájaro

-Pregunta maleducada-reprendió Nassor.

Eduardo sobrevoló por la primera fila para acercarse a los felinos. A una distancia prudente, claro.

-Bueno, apenas nos logramos adaptar al cambio de horario, por lo que almorzamos a la una, y no lo hemos vuelto a hacer en el día-dijo Fritz.

-Es cierto, Fritz. Además, ya es muy tarde-Priscila levantó la vista al cielo de la noche.

-Entonces les debo pedir que se retiren-Eduardo manifestó con dureza.

Hubo un quejido general. Ciertamente querían que los visitantes se quedaran más tiempo.

-¿Que se retiren?-la tía Mimi, que era mucho más accesible que su hermano, se abrió paso entre las masas para confrontar a Eduardo.(Spoiler alert: no lo va a hacer).

-Tan tarde que creo que es la hora de que pongamos en marcha lo que nos ordenó Nilton que hiciéramos para que nos localizara-dijo Eugène retomando la conversación de Fritz y Priscila.

-¿Nilton vendrá?-Blu quiso saber.

-No vendrá; tengo entendido de que Nilton es un humano, y ya hemos quedado todos en ambas tribus como en toda la fauna de la Amazonia, que las personas no tienen permiso de traspasar los límites impuestos por ellos mismos, que respetan el espacio de los que vivimos dentro de ésos límites. Los gatos irán con él, no al revés. Si se atreviera a venir, estaré al pendiente de cada cosa que haga.

-¿Nos va a largar?-Chiquín le preguntó a Eduardo con voz triste.

-Por su conveniencia, ya que deben regresar con las personas lo antes posible, y para nuestra seguridad.

-¿Cómo que para "su" seguridad?-Fmo cuestionó con desconfianza.

-Nos dijeron ustedes mismos que no han comido-Eduardo tenía los párpados caídos, señal de desdén.

Los gatos quedaron perplejos.

-Usted insinúa que nos los vamos a comer...-no era una pregunta, sino una declaración, de parte de Eugène.

-Eduardo-el ave se presentó, mejor tarde que nunca.

Como el Lord de Game of Thrones, le susurró Fmo al Chiquín.

-Mírenlo a él-Eduardo señaló a Nassor.

-¿Yo qué?-el gato Bengala saltó (no saltó literalmente, ya saben a lo que me refiero) bruscamente.

-Tú luces como uno de ésos negros animales que se comió a un capibara.

Nassor vio lo que Eduardo estaba tratando de explicar, y lo confundido que el guacamayo estaba, por lo que sacó provecho de la situación para divertirse un poco:

-Tiene razón, amigo. En horabuena. Sólo un pájaro con excepcionales dotes detectivescos podría haberlo averiguado.

Nassor se paseó por enfrente de Eduardo, simulando acechar una presa.

-Soy una pequeña pantera, y me muevo con sigilo y delicadeza cuando estoy cazando. Percibo todos los movimientos a mi alrededor.

De un salto, se subió al tronco de un árbol, lo escaló y se instaló en su rama más grande.

-Vivo trepado en los árboles, y sólo bajo cuando quiero saciar mi sed de animales inocentes, desahuciar a todo el que se cruce en mi camino.

Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Carla, Tiago, Mimi, Roberto, Felipe,Fritz, Eugène, Priscila, Fmo, Tfeodor, Teöfrast, El Chiquín, Margarita, que es una joven guacamaya azul que me robé de otro fic al que le levanto cordialmente el dedo del medio, (ya sé lo que están pensando: ¿otro personaje con un nombre de Juego de Tronos?) y prácticamente todos, a excepción de Eduardo, observaban muy divertidos la escena (ya en serio, lo que están pensando es: ¿Jewel riéndose de su padre? Pues no de su padre, ya verán porqué [o más bien tengo ganas de aclararlo])

-El monólogo de la pantera-declamó Nassor en tono dramático-Corazón Puchamón. Alma Puchamón. Destino Puchamón.

-Okey, ya puedes dejar de faltarme al respeto con estupideces. Baja de ahí, pedazo de perra-Eduardo perdía la paciencia.

-De hecho, le pediré a mi familia que suba conmigo, desde que lo pediste tan amablemente-Nassor explotaba su sentido de la ironía a más no poder.

Dicho esto, los demás gatos, uno a uno, se treparon al tronco del árbol y de ahí, a la rama, con Nassor.

-Es por demás que ya debemos ejecutar el plan orientación de Nilton-le dijo Fritz a su equipo.

Los gemelos se desabrocharon una cinta de belcro que cada uno tenía amarrada en sus pata delantera derecha, que sujetaba una linterna pequeña. Los demás les imitaron.

-Hora de encender las luces-Fritz anunció.

Las lámparas proyectaron en el cielo estelas de diferente color, según la de cada quién. La de Fritz era roja, la de Eugène era verde, la de Nassor era azul, la de Priscila era amarilla, la de Fmo era morada, las de los gemelos eran naranjas, y la del Chiquín era índigo.

Las luces eran distinguibles desde lejos, por lo que Nilton, cuando las viera, sabría donde estaban los gatos, así el iría por ellos, se regresaría con ellos en camión y se dirigirían a su destino original, el este de Pará. Recuerden que el hotel donde el idiota de Nilton olvidó el equipaje estaba en el centro de Pará, que el propósito del viaje con el pendejo Nilton era llegar al este de Pará para montar el escenario en el que tocaría Nassor.

************Jaquí le dejaré para seguir después, pues debo apresurarme si quiero ganar en ésta batalla por las vistas. ¡Bye! Conduzcan seguros.


	8. Entramos en una trancisión

Los ocho gatos mantuvieron sus linternas encendidas a lo largo de diez agotadores minutos.

-Oigan, chicos...

Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Prisicila, Fmo, Tfeodor, Teöfrast y el Chiquín (más vale que ya se hayan aprendido esos nombres en ése mismo orden) se voltearon a Blu.

-¿Sí?-le preguntó Eugène.

-Por lo visto, ya los van a recoger...

-Se van a tener que ir-corrigió Eduardo.

-Bueno, se van a tener que ir, por lo que me gustaría que, aprovechando que todos seguimos aquí, nos despidiéramos por hoy.

-¿Por hoy?-Eduardo dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, porque, por ejemplo, yo sí quiero ir al concierto de Nassor, y además yo les invito a que vuelvan mañana.

-¿Podemos venir mañana?-quiso saber Tfeodor.

-¡Por supuesto!-le contestó Blu.

Las demás aves presentes asintieron para reforzar la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que lo voy a pensar-cortó Eduardo.

Rafael se adelantó y dijo:

-Les agradecemos el que hayan hecho de ésta noche una velada maravillosa.

-Y que la vayan a cerrar con tantos colores-agregó Nico extasiado ante las luces que proyectaban las lámparas en el manto estelar.

Nassor, como una jugarreta, apuntó su linterna a Nico, a quien le lastimó tanto azul de un sólo jalón. Pero [el jilguero] luego se rio, y Nassor volvió a dirigir su luz hacia el cielo.

-De cualquier manera-empezó Blu-hasta luego.

"It's something umpredictable/ But in the end it's right/ I hope you have the time of your life" cantó Eugène.

De la nada se oyó a lo lejos que un bote se estacionaba por el río donde los delfines rosas vivían.

-¡Nilton ha llegado!-exclamó Fritz.

-¿Dónde estaba ése idiota?-Fmo igual estaba emocionada.

-Ya saben lo que deben hacer. Márchense. Márchense ahora-Eduardo los corría de su territorio sacudiendo sus alas de manera intimidante.

Los R.O.C. apagaron sus lámparas, se las volvieron a abrochar a su pata delantera derecha, descendieron del árbol (con mucha dificultad, porque si bien no era tan alto, las garras de los gatos son muy útiles para subir una superficie rugosa como la corteza de un tronco, pero no para bajar) y se encaminaron por el sendero que los llevaba al cauce del río, donde Nilton, un joven de 21 años, moreno, fornido, que cargaba una caja de madera, los esperaba para irse al hotel donde se hospedarían, en el centro de Pará. En lo que se iban, todas los pájaros les gritaban cosas como: "¡Hasta luego!" "¡Ojalá regresen!" "¡Fue increíble conocerlos!" "Les vamos a extrañar!" "¡Cantan hermoso!", ya saben, lo típico.

Una vez que hubieran partido, Eduardo ordenó:

-Ahora sí, rojos, a donde deben. Azules, buenas noches.

-Ya escucharon, larguémonos de aquí-Felipe dirigió a su parvada al terreno rojo.

Los azules, por su lado, se quedaron donde estaban y se fueron a dormir.

-Oi, papá-Carla fue a donde Blu y Jewel estaban. Tiago y Bia, quien hasta ahora no a tenido participación o relevancia alguna en la historia (pero préstenle atención: será importante) también estaban ahí, pero ellos son presa fácil del sueño.

***una excusa muy perezosa para no poner interés en ellos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo será el concierto del gato negro?

-El jueves. Me quedó muy en claro.

-¿Crees que pueda ir?

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Claro, no veo porqué no.

-¿Supiste que se trataba de él desde que lo viste o hasta que se presentó formalmente?

-Cuando Fmo y Priscila me devolvieron mi iPod, empecé a navegar mis carpetas de géneros musicales. Hasta que Nico y Pedro mencionaron haber comprado el álbum de Nassor y haberlo descargado en mi dispositivo, entré en el archivo de "elctrónica" para verificarlo. Y efectivamente, ahí está.

-Pero ya habías escuchado sus canciones antes de te lo descargaran, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! Y es mi favorito. Por eso quiero ir a Pará a verlo tocar a Monnika en vivo.

-¿Hasta sabías cómo se llama su máquina de Disc jockey?

-Papá...

-¿Qué tanto discuten que no se duermen?-Jewel no estaba dormida, pero antes de la conversación Padre-hija, tenía los párpados cerrados, pues según ella, así se dormía más rápido.

-Nada-Carla quiso encubrir a su padre-Sólo comentábamos que...emmm...Nico,Pedro y Rafael se acercan.

-Yo no los veo-comentó Jewel, hasta que vio que, efectivamente, por ahí andaban.

-¡Hey!-Nico llamó.

-Al parecer todavía siguen agitados por todo lo que pasó el día de hoy-Pedro dijo en su actitud de Hypeman.

-Oh, sí, emmm, por supuesto-Blu trató de que Jewel ya no sospechara nada.

-¿No les pareció increíble que esos gatos hubieran venido a cantar?-volvió a decir Pedro.

-¡Y lo hacen con majestuosidad!-le siguió Nico.

-Cuando las hembras lo hicieron...Uf, de verdad que son voces poderosas.

-Y los gatos son muy carismáticos-agregó Rafael.

-Nassor es un desastre-dijo Nico riéndose-Fritz es muy amable. Y muy diplomático. Es alguien a quien todos queremos cerca, ya sabes, cómo Blu.

Blu baciló.

-Oh, no. No creo.

-¡De veras! ¡A ti todos te queremos cerca! Por tu personalidad y tu carácter.

-Gracias-agradeció Blu tímidamente.

-El Chiquín me fascina-Jewel comentó-Me recuerda a mi Tiago, o a Bia...y Carla. ¡Es la representación viva de la inocencia infantil!

-¡Y que lo digas!-Blu estaba de acuerdo con ésa afirmación, y colocó a Carla bajo su ala.

-Fmo y Priscila son grandes chicas. El hecho de que se quieran tanto y se defiendan una a la otra, me recuerdan a Nico y a mí-dijo Pedro.

-Aww, párale-Nico le dio un empujón amistoso. Luego se besaron. En el pico.

Carla sintió una mezcla de ternura y terror al ver esa escena.

-Aunque me gustaría más conocer a los gemelos-dijo Jewel-Más allá de presentarse y ocasionalmente preguntar una que otra cosa, no hablan mucho.

-Es porque tienen Autismo Leve Vinculado-reveló Blu.

La expresión de todos fue la misma: sin palabras.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Rafael.

-Sí.

-Ay, pobrecitos.

-¿Qué es eso?-quiso saber Pedro.

-Es muy complejo. Ellos sufren de un déficit de su desarrollo, que les dificulta la socialización, la reprocidad emocional, la comunicación y la planificación-explicó Blu.

-No entiendo-confesó Pedro.

-Pónganlo así: a ellos les pasa que al hablar, a veces no articulan muy bien, sobre todo Teöfrast. Él rebautizó a Tfeodor, quien se llamaba Theodor; su hermano pronunciaba el nombre como "Tfeodor", y a Tfeodor se le quedó ese .También les pasa que, sobre todo a éste último, uno quiere ir a un lugar, y jala a su hermano con él para que éste lo lleve. Muchas veces, ellos no pueden hacer contacto visual con los demás, les cuesta trabajo. También les pasa que les gusta apilar cosas. Les sucede que cada uno tiene un manierismo motor o dos, que repiten a menudo: Tfeodor mueve las orejas y Teöfrast se muerde la lengua o da manotazos al aire, como queriendo rasguñar algo. Como sufren el transtorno, no han podido entablar amistades con mucha gente, sólo con pocos. Otro rasgo que tienen es que no pueden identificar el sentido irónico; muchas veces Nassor hace bromas que ellos no entienden por lo mismo. Ejemplo, cuando Nassor estaba en el el árbol,le dijo a Eduardo que éste había sido muy gentil con él, cuando Eduardo lo había insultado. Los gemelos pueden saber que lo que dijo Nassor no es verdad, pero no que está siendo sarcástico.

-Awww, cositas-Jewel estaba conmovida.

-Criaturitas-Nico se había puesto sentimental. Pedro igual, aunque a él no le sucediera tan frecuentemente como a Pedro.

-Entonces requieren un trato especial, ¿no?-preguntó Rafael, también medio deprimido.

-Yo les digo cómo, no se preocupen. En una entrevista, a Fritz le preguntaron qué se sentía lidiar con la situación de los gemelos día a día. Y él contestó: "Nosotros no lo consideramos lidiar, no lidiamos con ello. Aprendimos a vivir con ello". Por ser fanático de los R.O.C. y por conocer a detalle la vida de los R.O.C., es mi deber ayudarles cuando quieran hablar con los gemelos, así sabrán como actuar.

-Pues aún así cantan muy bien-expresó Jewel-Y no tartamudearon ni nada por el estilo mientras lo hacían.

-Pasa con los tartamudos también-dilucidó Blu.

-Saben, ya debería estar en camino hacia mi hogar. Luego nos vemos, colega, Jewel, chicos, Carla, ¡adiós!

Rafael levantó vuelo.

-¡Y gracias Blu, por contarme lo de los gemelos!-añadió.

-Nosotros nos vamos con él-dijo Pedro-¡Buenas noches, familia!

-Y gracias por la información invaluable-dijo Nico antes de irse-No lo habría averiguado por mi cuenta. Bye.

Y se alejó volando con un "¡HEY, PEDRO! ¡ESPÉRAME!

Y se perdieron en la noche


	9. Sale el sol

Es la mañana del miércoles 23 de abril del 2014. O era, para seguir con un sólo estilo de narrativa. El hecho de que puedo mezclar ése estilo con el del presente o abusar de las anáforas sólo porque ya en mi vida he escrito cuatro libros que en verdad han sido publicados,leídos por todo el mundo y aclamados por la crítica más exigente no significa que deba hacerlo. ¿Han escuchado sobre esa novela que fue escrita sin un solo punto o una coma? Ése libro ganó premios y reconocimientos, y no porque careciera de signos de puntuación, sino porque estaba excelsamente redactado. Además, el autor de la misma obra tenía derecho a escribir sin puntos ni comas dado a que ya era escritor profesional, y no uno cualquiera. Sin más preámbulos, me mantendré sujeto a la historia. Como han estado muy callados con sus sugerencias, no tuve muchas ideas para éste capítulo, pero ya saben lo que dicen: «Avienta mierda a la pared y mira que es lo que se pega». Eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Mamá, tienes suerte de que ahora viva solo, pues te habrías infartado ante semejante acto de locura, o como habrías dicho, ociosidad, y me habrías puesto a limpiarlo. De paso, mi preciosa pared no se quedó sucia, tampoco estoy demente.

Era una mañana pacífica en la Amazonia.

Okey bai.


	10. Los azules somos nosotros

A retomar el hilo sobre el que los dejé pendiendo

Como vieron en el épico thriller que fue mi episodio pasado, era una pacífica mañana en la Amazonia.

Pero el capítulo no comienza ahí, sino en otra parte.

Nilthon había repuesto el trabajo atrasado por el error que había llevado a los R.O.C. hasta Manaos en tres horas, desde las siete de la mañana, montando la escenografía, luces y altavoces que se fueran a necesitar la gran noche que presenciaría Pará.Ya de vuelta estaba en el hotel en el que a duras penas había dormido. Sin embargo, para su horror, en la agenda de los felinos estaba anotado que tendría [él] que llevar a todo el equipo de filmación a ése mismo lugar a las once, o no los dejarían entrar (estaba en el trato y el permiso otorgado por el Ayuntamiento) por ser Zona Natural Protegida. ¡Hurra! (En serio, pobre Nilthon)

Tuvo que despertar a camarógrafos, encargados de la iluminación y al mánager de los R.O.C. a las diez, para llegar antes de que le prohibieran la entrada al Ayuntamiento de Manaos,delicadamente acomodar a los ocho gatos en su camioneta, sin despertarlos (o estaría en grave mierda) y empacar por su cuenta todo el material de filmación. Tuvo que conducir desde el centro de Pará hasta su destino, sin parar, a toda velocidad. Tuvo que acudir con las autoridades del estado por razones que explicaré después, llegar al río por el que se accesaba a la selva, subir a los felinos a un bote que había alquilado tiempo atrás,y echarlo a andar. Los gatos debían adelantarse, pues ellos, por ser animales y por ser increíblemente famosos (y tener una zécida fortuna), tenían permiso del gobierno para pasar por zona natural protegida ( no los voy a engañar; Nilthon también se encargó de que dejaran a los gatos llegar solos, pues más que por la seguridad de los gatos, la cual tenía sin cuidado a los mandamás del lugar, ellos tenían pasaportes, por lo que ésos también había que verificarlos y...pues ya saben) , mientras que las personas que venían con ellos, por ser PERSONAS, estaban envueltos en más auntos legales que demorarían más en tratar. Ahora, Nilthon no los dejaría solos y desprotegidos como la vez pasada, en la que gracias a Dios no les sucedió nada malo (pero salió regañado de la perra madre por su jefe), sino que los vigilaría desde el cauce del río mientras el bote de los R.O.C. avanzaba. ¿Dónde estábamos otra vez? Ah, sí. Nilthon, por haber sido el primero que el Ayuntamiento atendió, obtuvo autorización para adentrarse en la Amazonia; por eso pudo ir a vigilar a los R.O.C. mientras navegaban. Éstos últimos, mientras tanto se encontraban flotando cómodamente en una barca de madera, de forma lenta y suave.

Fritz perseguía cada onda de movimiento que pudiera observar a su alrededor con los ojos. Los demás hacían lo mismo, para no aburrirse, a pesar de que ya estaban soberanamente aburridos. Pero son los Rossum Ouniversal Cats, ¡que canten algo!

Farewell and adieu/ to you fair Spanish ladies/ Farewell and adieu/ to you ladies of Spain...

Fritz canturreó perezosamente.

Los demás le siguieron la corriente y al unísono continuaron:

FOR WE'VE RECIEVED ORDERS/ FOR WE SELL BACK TO BOSTON/ AND SO NEVERMORE WE SHALL SEE YOU AGAIN! FAREWELL AND ADIEU...

Y así siguieron por diez minutos, antes de que hubieran repetido la canción entera tres veces más (googléenla, si quieren ver que tan larga es). Después de eso, el único que seguía cantando era el Chiquín:

For we've recieved orders/ for we sail back to Boston/ and so nevermore we shall...

A lo lejos, se escuchaba una melodía. Una melodía movida, y parecía ser tocada por el aire. O más bien, parecía interpretada por varios entes. Y no sólo eso, sino que también alguien estaba cantando...

-¿Qué es eso?-Priscila fue la primera en ser alertada por la música que provenía de lejos.

Su diminuta barca rápido chocó con el punto en donde habían desembarcado el día anterior (porque sí, llegaron de la misma manera ése día). Los ocho gatos bajaron y ,guiándose por los sonidos que escuchaban, siguieron un camino que prometía descubrir lo que fuese que los estuviera causando.

El sendero acabó en un enorme lago frente a una montaña, como en la película. No me acuerdo a la perfección, pero estaban ahí.

No caminaron mucho antes de llegar y ver que todas las aves azules de la otra noche estaban ahí, ejecutando una alegre danza similar a la que presenciaron cuando llegaron al hogar de su amigo Blu por la primera vez (en el capítulo dos, muchas gracias). Pero esta ocasión había más que la vez pasada, pues ahora, por ejemplo, varias guacamayas hacían vibrar ramitas que sujetaban con el pico, logrando un sonido que imitaba a una banda elástica siendo...siendo vibrada pues.

Ahora, las guacamayas que participaban en el baile aéreo se movían con sincronización acertada, y además ¡cantaban!

Los gatos dejaron de inhalar o exhalar al momento en que tanto número musical seguía llevándose a cabo.

Y para mayor sorpresa, ¡Eduardo estaba liderando el acto! ¡Y Blu, Perla, Carla, Bia y Tiago eran parte de ello!

Transcurrieron dos minutos de impresión y asombro antes de que los ocho felinos cayeran en la cuenta de que las aves no estaban conscientes de que ellos estaban presentes. También supieron de que si daban un paso en falso, las guacamayas se percatarían de que estaban ahí, e interrumpirían tan bello espectáculo que ofrecían.

Luego, los gatos intentaron memorizarse alguna que otra parte de la canción, para tararearla en voz baja.

No me lo van a creer, pero el número que la tribu azul estaba exponiendo tiene un final. Cuando llegó ése final, las aves se dispersaron y se dieron tiempo para ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Pero los R.O.C. no lo pudieron evitar.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

-Extraordinario.

-Me quedé sin aliento.

-Lo han hecho perfecto.

-Fue inesperadamente formidable.

-Fascinante.

-Fenomenal.

-Pasmoso. ¡Mágico!

Un guacamayo llamado Jaime (otro de Game of Thrones. No te preocupes, éste no tuvo hijos con su hermana, ni los tendrá con su hermana) gritó:

-¡Miren quién está aquí!

Repentinamente todos los azules aplaudieron a los gatos sólo por estar ahí.

-Gracias-dijo Fritz-pero no nos corresponden los aplausos ahora. ¡Los aplausos se los merecen ustedes!

-¿Nosotros?-preguntaron todos los azules extrañados.

-Ustedes otra vez-Eduardo surgió de la nada. Y no sonaba contento de ver a los R.O.C.

-¡Fritz! ¡Nassor! ¡Eugène!-Blu saludó.

-¡Priscila! ¡Fmo! ¡Chiquín!-Perla también saludó.

-¡Tfeodor! ¡Teöfrast!-Blu aterrizó frente a los mininos, con su familia siguiéndole-¡Veo que decidieron venir!

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les va?- saludó Rafael,quien estaba ahí por algo que no me incumbe-No los esperábamos tan temprano. O más bien, creímos que ni regresarían pronto.

-¿Qué milagro los trae por aquí?-Perla quiso saber.

-Sí, digo, les invité a venir hoy, pero no creí que tuvieran tiempo o motivo para hacerlo.

-Venimos a grabar mi cover de Ray of Light-exxxplicó Fmo.

-¿Eso no se hace en un estudio?-preguntó Rafael extrañado.

-Será el video musical.

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo.

-Nos dirigíamos aquí a realizar las primeras tomas, y viene Nilthon siguiéndonos, quién sabe si los demás también, cuando nos topamos con una de las exhibiciones más embelesantes que hayamos [pausa drramática] visto jamás.

-¿Dónde?-preguntaron todos.

-Ésa rutina que-Eugène empezó-...Su función. Y la canción.

-¡Nuestra!-las aves estaban sorprendidas y halagadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ustedes la escribieron?-preguntó Fritz.

Negativo. O al menos eso dieron a entender todos.

-¿No compusieron la melodía o la letra?-insistió el Bengala atigrado.

Los azules volvieron a negar.

-¿Todo fue espontáneo?

La respuesta general ésta vez fue un "supongo".

-¿Cómo hacen para cantar una canción que jamás fue escrita?-Nassor no entendía nada.

-Es...está...en la sangre-dijo Roberto.

-Ya veo-Eugène parecía tener la respuesta-Es tradicional de sus ancestros, y ustedes la mantienen viva.

Los azules sólo estaban como "No estamos seguros"

-En todo caso-Eduardo rugió-creí que dijeron que Nilthon les seguía.

Los gatos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿No deben ir con él?

-Él vendrá aquí-contestó Fritz con naturalidad-Con un montón de gente.

-¿En qué quedamos la otra vez?

-Créeme, él tuvo que atravesar mucha mierda tediosa con el Ayuntamiento que protege ésta Zona Natural para que le concedieran autorización de venir. No promete hacer daño, sólo viene ayudarnos con el video musical de Fmo.

-¿No venían a grabar dos?-Roberto se acordaba a la perfección.

-Sí, pero el mío es el cover de Keep your Head Up de Andy Grammer, y será grabado en la ciudad. En la urbe. Fuera de aquí-respondió Eugène.

-Si ustedes ya están aquí, es probable que su gente también lo esté-dijo Eduardo secamente.

-Si quieren esconderse de ellos, adelante; pero en lo personal, eso que hicieron ahorita no es menester de permanecer oculto de la cámara-estableció Eugène.

-¿Oculto de la cámara? ¿Filmarán exactamente AQUÍ?-Blu estaba sorprendido.

-No suena como mala idea-intervino Perla-Ciertamente a los humanos les gusta el arte, y si ustedes convienen en que es arte...

-Pero por supuesto que lo es, ¡no se censuren!-le dijo Eugène a Perla.

-¿Cómo suena esa propuesta?-preguntó Fmo-No sólo me filmarán cantando, sino al paisaje que me rodea; es posible que hagan tomas de todos ustedes.

Los azules se miraron entre sí; ¿valía la pena intentar?

-Muy bien; ya lo que nos dicen se oye más reconfortante: no nos dañarán, y sólo vienen a grabar. Pero quiero saber una cosa: ¿qué es grabar? ¿Nos molestará o estorbará en nuestra vida cotidiana?

-Para nada-le respondió Eugène-Las cámaras son cajas de metal que capturan imágenes moviéndose. Capturar ésas imágenes es grabar.

Eduardo miró al Chartreux con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-¿Invadirá nuestra privacidad?

-No.

Eduardo le dedicó una última mirada mientras meditaba su veredicto.

-No veo porqué no.

Los gatos se vieron triunfantes y el clan azul explotó en felicidad por el hecho de que Eduardo hubiera accedido a una petición de los felinos.

-De paso, señor Eduardo, lamento haberlo ridiculizado el otro día-Nassor humildemente pidió disculpas a Eduardo, con su gruesa voz monótona.

-No te preocupes ya, muchacho, las cosas mejorarán entre ustedes y yo, estoy seguro. Porque conquistaron a mi tribu y a mi familia cercana enseguida.


	11. Video musical

-Bossa nova de las calles, bossa nova del sazón...

Nilthon canturreaba mientras lideraba a nueve personas por la Amazonia.

Ya había identificado donde se encontraban los R.O.C. y ya se había regresado por los demás, que apenas llegaban en su propio bote para entonces. Todos desembarcaron, siguieron a Nilthon cargando con cámaras, trípodes, un MP3 (lo más pesado de todo) , un altavoz que no se conecta, una máquina de café inalámbrica y a Monnika. Eso se oye bastante equivocado si no recuerdas quien es Monnika.

-Oigo pasos por ahí-cantó Rafael-Creo que ya llegaron.

Las guacamayas decideron quedarse quietas, o por lo menos, actuar natural.

Tal vez no quieran mostrar a los camarógrafos lo que a nosotros, pensó Fmo. Aún así se verá bien.

Nilthon y su gente emergió de los árboles.

Y traduciré sus diálogos para que no se pierdan de nada.

Lo primero que dijo Nilthon fue:

-Vaya, éste es un buen lugar para empezar.

-¿Pero qué filmaremos? Fmo debe ser el centro de atención, y aquí no hay un lugar donde pueda ponerse para que centremos la toma en ella. El sitio está cubierto de agua.

-Recuerden que antes de que Fmo empiece, hay un poco de música instrumental. Podemos grabar un poco de éste paisaje, y después encontramos el lugar ideal para que Fmo se ponga a cantar.

-Miren cuánto pájaro hay aquí.

-Cientos y cientos. Se verían bien volando en parvada.

-Éso me da una idea.

-¿Cuál es?

-Los haremos salir volando para que los filmemos en el aire.

-¿Cómo pretendes que...?

-Los voy a espantar.

-Te matan si te metes con la naturaleza en Brasil.

-Es cierto.

-¿Te acuerdas que una persona fue tragada hace como dos meses por una serpiente?

-¿Qué haremos?

-Pues démosle espacio a la flora y fauna primero; Fmo saldrá después.

-¡Fmo! ¡Ven aquí!

-Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Priscila,Tfeodor, Teöfrast, Chiquín. Pueden tomarse un descanso.

Los gatos se dispersaron y regresaron a la espesura de la jungla.

-Y Nassor, te tenemos a alguien especial.

El Bombay creyó saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Aquí estás, Fmo! Muy bien, emm, párate sobre esa roca mientras filmamos las partes extras. Nilthon, busca un lugar para que ella pueda comenzar con la canción.

Para quien no recuerde como los videos musicales de los R.O.C. o no haya leído los libros, lo que sucede es que los tanto los camarógrafos como el director de la cinta son muy meticulosos a la hora de la acción.

-Esperen aquí; si quieren, síganme. Es cuestión de lo que prefieran. Yo voy a salir-Blu le susurró a su familia cercana.

-¿Y si grabas mamadas genéricas para que nos inspiremos?-uno de los camarógrafos sugirió.

-De acuerdo. Acción. Y la música, maestro Nilthon.

Nilthon encendió el MP3, puso la canción y encendió el altavoz, al que conectó el MP3. Las cámaras 1, 3 y 8 empezaron a rodar.

Y en ése preciso momento, Blu alzó vuelo. Todas las lentes lo captaron.

Fmo se zambulló silenciosamente en las aguas del lago rodeado por escarpadas paredes de piedra y árboles. Las cámaras no la captaron. Pero cuando iría a empezar la letra de la canción, Fmo salió del agua empapada, y para sorpresa de todos los del equipo de filmación, ¡así empezó a cantar!

Las cámaras inmediatamente se enfocaron en ella:

Zephyr in the sky at night/ I won-de-eh-er/ Do my tears of mourning/ sink beneath the sun?

Fmo seguía a la cámara que tenía en frente (la 3; las demás grababan desde otro ángulo) con una mirada acusadora, y avanzaba lentamente mientras cantaba.

Para nadie es un secreto de que los gatos aborrecen el agua, y Fmo estaba sintiéndose torturada y horriblemente fría, (el agua estaba helada) pero era en el nombre del arte por lo que hacía semejante cosa para un video musical.

-Cámara 4, prende y graba cualquier cosa que la 1, 3 y 8 no estén filmando.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Preferiblemente TODO.

Nassor se paseaba entre las cosas que habían traído las personas y que habían dejado veinte metros detrás de ellos.

Luego vio que Monnika estaba ahí. Monnika es una enorme caja de metal negra, con más de 1500 botones, interruptores, samplers, sintetizadores, secuenciadores, un teclado, cuerdas de guitarra (por si acaso) y una palanca.

Nassor se quedó viendo a Monnika hasta que notó una jaula en la que se transportan perros no muy lejos de ahí. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Abrió la rendija para averiguar qué era lo que estaba adentro...

-¿Maxniville?

-Estaba dormida-un bostezo-Hola, Nassor.

Maxniville es la novia de Nassor. No vive en la Mansión Rossum, pero ellos se ven seguido. Se conocieron a inicios de 2013. Maxniville es del mismo tipo de gato que Nassor; es una Bombay. Sus ojos son más bien ámbares, y una característica que comparte con su novio es que tiende a ser muy seria, pero no tan gruñona como Nassor. Éste último se siente muy afortunado por tener una gata tan extraordinaria como ella.

-Adiós.

-Me parece bien. Bye, Nassor.

A la mayoría de la gente le parecería que su relación no puede ser amorosa, desde que juegan a tratarse mal, como si no les importara el otro. Pero se quieren, de todas formas.

Nassor volvió a asomarse por la rendija.

-Ya en serio, puedes salir.

-Bueno-Maxniville bostezó. Acto seguido, salió de la jaula-Veo que no haces nada.

-Ahora los demás están sueltos por ahí mientras Fmo es la estrella.

-¿Se tardarán mucho? Para saber si vuelvo a dormir.

-Creo. Me trae sin cuidado, francamente.

-Pues entonces estoy sola.

Nassor entonces deambuló en círculos frente a Maxniville. Ésta empezó a caminar, dejándolo atrás, pero Nassor empezó a morderle el cuello juguetonamente. Luego se le subió a Maxniville. Ya saben lo que está pasando.

Instinctivamente, la gata se opuso a lo que Nassor hacía, pero desde que la tenía inmovilizada, entró en el ambiente junto con él.

Ohhh, yeah.

Desgraciadamente, un pequeño pedazo de tierra frente a ellos se abrió. Y salió quién menos tenía que salir: Skipper, Kowalski, Cabo y Rico. Sensacional.

-¡Témpano de hielo! Seguro Kowalski se equivocó; ésto no luce como Bahía. Plantas tropicales, suelo húmedo y...¡¿qué mierdas están haciendo ustedes?!

Nassor y Maxniville abortaron su actividad; Nassor rápido se bajó de su novia y ella comenzó a acicalarse. Los dos estaban tremendamente avergonzados, pero no lo evidenciaron ante los pingüinos, sólo lo pensaron (OKEY, A MENOS QUE HAYAS VIVIDO BAJO UNA ROCA, NO PUEDES NO SABER QUE ESTOS CUATRO NUEVOS SON PINGÜINOS, CAMMÁN).

-Nada que les concirniera-gruñó Nassor.

-Por supuesto-dijo Skipper. Después, empezó a alejarse con sus soldados mientras decía-Estamos increíblemente lejos de Bahía, pero estamos en Brasil, todavía puede funcionar.

-Skipper, me temo que lo que dices pudo alertar a estos dos felinos, que posiblemente avisarán a alguien sobre lo que oyeron. ¿No saben demasiado?-preguntó Kowalski, que de paso es el segundo apellido más usado de Polonia.

-No me importa-contestó Skipper-Pueden dejarlos por ahí, o hacer que lo olviden; de veras, teniente, no creí que alguien se pondría tan paranóico.

-No se lo diremos a nadie-Maxniville miró a Nassor como diciendo "Es mejor que nos larguemos".

-Eso es lo que dicen-Skipper soltó repentinamente, pero sin reaccionar agitadamente-Rico, encárgate de ellos. Kowalski, Cabo: síganme.

Rico obedeció, pero Maxniville no iba a dejar que se le acercara, sobre todo porque una hembra que recién sale de una cópula es extremadamente violenta.

-Si me tocas, tendrás otra de ésa-advirtió Maxniville, señalando la cicatriz que Rico tenía en la mejilla-en tus ojos.

Rico hizo caso omiso y le fue muy mal.

Maxniville, naturalmente, no cumplió con la amenaza, pero le arañó la espalda, lo que llevó al pingüino a golpearla secamente, para dejarla inconsciente.

Pésima decisión, porque no consiguió desmayarla, sino enfurecerla. Además, Nassor se adelantó a intervenir en la pelea de su novia, por lo que arrasó con el pobre Rico, que sólo seguía instrucciones de Skipper. Rico acabó propulsado hacia un árbol, dónde hizo señas a los gatos de que se rendía.

Y Rico había decidido esto, no porque no pudiera con ellos (claro que no les habría tenido piedad) sino porque confiaba en que no difundirían la "palabra" que Kowalski temía que se derramara por ahí (piénsenlo ustedes. ¿Cuál palabra? Lo único que se sabe es que harán algo los pingüinos, quién sabe qué, probablemente algo inútil y carente de sentido que sólo les beneficiaría a ellos).

-Hmmm. Te rindes-dijo Nassor. Nassor no es particularmente violento, por lo que pocas veces le había tocado participar en algo así.

Rico asintió.

-Ten en cuenta en que si decimos que no diremos a nadie, es porque NO DIREMOS A NADIE. Además, ni revelaron qué es lo que van a hacer-Maxniville dejó en claro.

Rico hizo un gesto que les dio a entender a los gatos de que estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

-Si crees que podemos ir contigo y decirte que todo va a estar bien a la cara, entonces no hay más disputas entre tú y nosotros-propuso Nassor.

-Ok-Rico pronunció. Es de lo poco que puede decir. Porque de saber, sabe. Pero tanto regurgitar armas le dañaron el aparato fonador.

Maxniville y Nassor se acercaron a Rico y le dijeron:

-Lo sentimos. Ya no volverá a pasar. ¿Pero desde cuando atacar a alguien es la manera de resolver las cosas?

Recuerden: Rico atacó primero.

El pingüino no supo qué contestar; Rico tiene la misma moral que Cabo, pero Skipper siempre le había insistido en que la violencia arregla todo. Y si no lo arregla, mínimo lo deja un en un hilo pendiendo para retomar después, pero igual.

-Para éso se dialoga-sostuvo Nassor.

Rico se miró apenado.

-¿Qué tienes?-Maxniville preguntó con suavidad-¿No hablas?

-Ahh...A-A.-Rico intentó hablar una vez más.

-Creo que no habla, pero entiende por palabras-dijo Maxniville.

-Muy conveniente-comentó Nassor-Y qué suerte.

-¡Hey, Ri-kow! ¿Qué pasa que te tardas tanto?-gritó Skipper. Enseguida volvió por Rico, quien estaba con Nassor y Maxniville-Ah, ustedes otra vez. Veo que tienen a mi soldado ¡de rehén!

-Respuesta desatinada-convino Nassor-Acabas de perder los $2500 de las rondas pasadas, pero con la pregunta extra puede ganar el doble en nuestro próximo corte de Jeopardy.

-Ah, sarcasmo-Skipper fingió estar sorprendido-Eso que intentas no te sirve. ¡Yo soy Mr. Sarcasmo!

-No me descares, que te descararé de vuelta-señaló Nassor, con voz aburrida.

-¡Kowalski! ¡Cabo! ¡Vengan! Tenemos a alguien que busca confrontarnos.

-No otra vez-Maxniville había tenido suficiente.

-Hey, Nassor, ¿con quién conversas?-Fritz emergió de entre los árboles, junto con Eugène, Priscila, Tfeodor, Teöfrast y el Chiquín.

-Son siete, ¿eh? Lo que necesitaba-Skipper más que molesto, ahora se sentía emocionado por tener la oportunidad de regresársela al insolente gato que, según él, lo desafiaba, metiéndose con sus conocidos.

-Eso fue MARAVILLOSO. ¡Me encantó! Qué hay que decir: ¡Brasil es el mejor!- Nilthon, el equipo de filmación, y Fmo, que ya estaba seca, regresaban victoriosos de un exitoso día de video musical.

-Okey, son humanos también-Skipper sonrió. Cuando los pingüinos tenían testigos humanos observándolos llevando a cabo sus inusuales operaciones, éstos los hacían olvidar todo a base de madrazos en la cabeza. Qué montón de cabrones-Perfecto.

De pronto, todo el clan azul apareció de entre la maleza de la jungla.

-Okey, son como...mil y tantos ya a los que hay que sacar de nuestro camino-Skipper todavía estaba dispuesto a un combate, pero ya no tanto.

Para colmo, la tribu roja entera apareció también.

-¡Ésto debe ser una broma!-Skipper abandonó la postura de combate y señaló a sus hombres que hicieran lo mismo-Emm, muchachos, táctica A-9. Sólo aléjense sin lucir sospechosos.

Los cuatro pingüinos dejaron la escena,contoneándose.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero son demasiados. Olvídenlo. Ya creerán que todo fue producto de sus brasileñas alucinaciones.

Quienes han visto la serie de televisión de los Pingüinos de Madagascar, sabrán que Skipper es un racista de lo peor.

-Eso fue muy extraño-concluyó Fritz.

-Ehmmm, gatos. Vamos a trabajar un poco más, los dejaremos aquí, ehmm, los vigilaremos de lejos , porque...pues ya saben-Nilthon se apresuró a dirigir al equipo de personas a dónde debían atender el café. Sí, el café. Éso era todo lo que querían hacer después de la filmación con Fmo, y la excusa para dejar solos a los gatos una vez más.

-No estoy seguro de qué pasó ahora-Blu aterrizó frente a Fmo, quien vagaba cerca de Nassor y Maxniville, con Perla, Rafael, Eduardo, Roberto, la tía Mimi, quien se involucró en el video a última hora, Bia, Carla y Tiago siguiéndole-pero esto del video fue excepcional.

-Improvisamos un vuelo en parvada breve y les fascinó-añadió Perla-por lo que lo prolongamos un poco, y aún siguieron capturando. ¿Capturando se dice?-preguntó a Bia.

Bia asintió con la cabeza.

-Grabar, filmar, capturar, está bien.

-Y también fueron a grabar a los rojos-agregó Rafael-Fue una locura. Qué lastima que se lo perdieran, Nassor y...Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Encantado, soy Rafael.

-Gracias, Rafael. Mi nombre es Maxniville y soy...soy la novia de Nassor.

-¡Enhorabuena, amigo!-dijo el tucán a Nassor-¡Y qué gusto conocerte, Maxniville!

-Nos sentimos abrumados por algo que sucedió hace rato-explicó la gata-tiene que ver con el pingüino.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de dónde vino el pingüino?

-Permítanme discutir con ustedes, si no les molesta, en su animada charla-solicitó Eduardo-Lo que pasa aquí, es asunto mío y de todos los azules.

-Verán. Estábamos ella y yo...


	12. El olor de la guayaba

-No hacíamos absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal-aseguró Maxniville

-Y un idiota se asoma de ése agujero-Nassor señaló el hoyo en cuestión.

-¿El pingüino?-Rafael estaba anonadado.

-¿Cómo lucía?-preguntó Tiago.

-No estoy totalmente seguro. Los gatos tenemos una memoria a corto plazo de menos de diez minutos-explicó Nassor.

-¿Crees que recuerden mínimo algún detalle del pingüino?-Blu trató de ayudar.

-Era bajo. Eso es todo.

-Y no venía solo. Trajo otros.

-Y están en la fuga-concluyó Rafael.

-Posiblemente.

-¿Será algo grave? Digo, no es cosa de todos los días ver pingüinos saliendo de agujeros-el tucán se puso pensativo.

-Creo-Maxniville supuso-Ése bastardo ordenó a su compañero a que nos atacara porque él reflexionaba en voz alta sobre un plan que quería mantener en secreto; en consecuente lo oímos, y el otro se nos abalanzó. ¡Cómo si hubiera sido nuestra culpa!

-¿Creen que sean nativos de Brasil?-Perla intervino.

-El líder de todos ellos hablaba como un portugués-Nassor respondió-El agresor no hablaba, había uno muy alto que no hacía nada importante y todos ellos eran de la...

-La misma especie-interrumpió Rafael.

-Sí.

-Pero hay algo que no calza: pingüinos en Sudamérica. No hay de esos en ésta zona de Sudamérica, al menos no que yo sepa-Rafael se refería a la Amazonia-Además, salen del suelo. Y son agresivos. Esas conductas no son exactamente propias de esas aves.

-No sólo salieron del suelo; mencionaron que habían llegado aquí por error.

-¿Así que estaban viajando?-Blu se extrañó. Nada parecía encajar.

-A juzgar por el breve tiempo que los vi antes de que caminaran hacia el este, apostaría a que son barbijos, bajo la nomenclatura binomial Pygoscelis Antarticus-dedujo Bia.(¡Les dije que sería importante! Me deben una sidra de guayaba).

-Eso nos puede ayudar a identificarlos en caso de que los volviéramos a ver-convino el tucán.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación en volverlos a ver?-a Roberto le rondaba esa duda.

-Es que...es llanamente sospechoso-ilustró Rafael-Aves de clima gélido, en plena selva Amazónica, cavando debajo de la tierra. Y que, según, tienen asuntos aquí. O planes, como sea. ¿Qué sería eso que van a hacer? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Estará bien? ¿Nos afectará, o afectará al ambiente?

-Me recuerdas a mí con tantas preguntas-Blu dejó salir una risa contenida.

-No es por nada, pero yo si voy a supervisar cualquier cosa que tramen esos individuos; tienen derecho natural de estar aquí, pero no para fechorías o...

-¡Maurice, recuérdame po'qué tanta tierra!

-Ay, verga...


	13. Apuesto todo por saber

Del foso del que habían aparecido los pingüinos, un lémur gris que portaba una corona alta hecha exclusivamente de hojas saltó sin advertencia

-Ah, mínimoh la corona no se quebróh-soltó al instante en que se la acomodaba.

Definitivamente todos los presentes podían ver que era una corona, pero no habían visto antes una igual: la base era idéntica a la de un sombrero, pero encima tenía un cono muy elevado formado por una hoja de plátano (inútil es justificar que me refiero a la planta) y a cada lado de ése cono, una voluminosa hoja que asemejaba a un cuerno plano y con las puntas de cada bráctea rozándose. Un artículo estrafalariamente elegante.

El lémur apenas terminó con su corona, observó a su periferia. Pájaros, pájaros negros brotan de sus manos (googléenlo, jiji). Pájaros tanto azules como rojos.

-Emm, ¡hey! Los forasteros se marcharon a nuestro lado de la arboleda, y, ehem, hay que supervisarlos-Felipe emprendió vuelo y ordenó a su estirpe que le siguieran, pues él tenía prisa por irse y era cierto: los pingüinos se aproximaban a su terreno. Acto seguido, los rojos se largaron fugazmente de ahí.

-¡Pero si e' pingüino bobo noh lideró ha'ta aquí! ¡Y se ve como un reinoh 'in conqui'tar!-declaró el lémur gloriosamente.

Todos los que quedaban le inspeccionaron de lejos, porque estaban estupefactos. ¿Reino sin conquistar? ¿Pingüino bobo? ¿Tenía algo que ver con los intrusos? ¿Junto a ellos colonizaban tierra virgen, con sus pobladores incluidos? ¿QUÉ PEDO?

-Y mirah a todo' lo' súbditos, Maurice. ¡Son tantos!

-Aaaa-Rafael trató de decir algo, pero el lémur le interrumpió:

-¡¿MAURICE?! ¿Po' qué te tardas tanto?

Al parecer aquel sujeto era impetuoso.

-¿Dijo de que eso es una corona?-Nassor le susurró a Fritz. El Bengala le indicó que éso era lo que había entendido.

-A lo mejor es caracterización de personaje-sugirió Fritz-O simple deseo de llamar la atención.

-Su alteza, caí como dos metros y Mort sólo ayuda como puede-se quejó otra voz que provenía del agujero.

Un ayeaye salió de ahí.

-Ha'ta que no-bufó el lémur.

-El negro es un Daubentonia Madagascariensis, pariente de los primates. Un ayeaye. Endémico de la isla africana de Magadascar. O Madagascar-esclareció Bia.

La bandada azul comprendió que el nuevo era un completo extranjero.

-Mira, teh ha rebautizado una plebella con...un título meno' denigrante que Mano del Rey.

-Y ése de ahí es un Lémur de Cola Anillada, Lémur Catta. También de Magamada...Madagascar. En peligro de extinción-Bia hablaba como bióloga profesional, con tecnisismos propios del campo del estudio de la vida.

-Y verás, niña-el lémur dio dos pasos y se paró frente a ella-E'te no es otro que el Rey Julien XIII, rey de todos lo' lémures. Que no e'tán aquí, ¡po' que vine a bu'car algo nuevo que gobernar! Maurice...

-Den la bienvenida al Rey Julien XII, Monarca del Estilo, Soberano de la Danza, Líder de los lémures, Governante con más Enjundia, Alma de la Fiesta, Tiny Dancer [no es broma; busqué en Wikipedia para estar correcto en cuanto a éstos apodos] y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera-anunció Maurice, aburrido de la rutina de presentación de Julien.

-¡Viiiiiiiva!-gritó una tercera voz, desagradablemente aguda, desde el túnel.

-Y estás en terreno ya apropiado por alguien-cortó Rafael.

Julien adquirió una expresión alarmada y confundida a la vez.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Po' quién?

-Yo. Eduardo. Señor del Imperio Zarco Sudamericano-Eduardo proclamó, saliendo a hacer frente a Julien. El nombre se lo había inventado él, de paso-Y aquel que nos abandonó hace rato era Felipe, ehmm...

-Barón del Bermellón Brasileño-Rafael intentó seguir con lo que Eduardo hacía.

Los demás no sabían que estaba sucediendo, mucho menos los R.O.C., quienes por un segundo creyeron que en serio Eduardo y Felipe tenían títulos nobiliarios.

-Hmf. Pue' qué dicha, porque entre reyes podemos hablar sob'e cosa' como... ¡Quién e' el má' poderoso, quié' baila mejor y quien es má' amado por sus súbdito'!-Julien se dirigió a Eduardo, enlistando cosas que, de acuerdo a él, los reyes normalmente hacen.

Luego contempló a los gatos.

-Y e'to'...¿e'to' de dónde salieron? ¡Son tan adorable'!

-Pues yo...-Fritz empezó a decir.

-Seguro e'tán aquí por la reunión de reyes, que buenoh que llegué ju'to a tiempo. Y qué 'uerte ¡ya que 'egamos po' coincidencia!

-Seguro, ehmm, soy...-el gato, por otra parte, trataba de imitar lo que Eduardo hizo, desde que al parecer, nadie le creía a Julien de que era un auténtico rey o que tuviera influencia en alguien, pero puesto que se lo tomaba muy en serio, le seguían la corriente.

-Él es Fritz Perutz-señaló Rafael-...Rey de Todas Las Papayas.

Julien estalló en carcajadas.

-Rey de la' Papayas-dijo casi sofocado de la risa-¡E'o no existe!

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué creerías que no puedo ser soberano de las papayas?-preguntó el gato con curiosidad.

-Pue', es que...¡No se gobiernan fruta'!

-Bueno...Te tengo una noticia: todas las papayas del vasto mundo son de mi propiedad.

-Pero...

Dos pequeños tángaras llegaron revoloteando con Fritz, cargando una corona de oro, relativamente pesada, pero suficientemente cómoda como para que la pudiera portar. Gentilmente, la depositaron en su cabeza. Fritz ahora lucía como todo un monarca.

-Rey de Todas Las Papayas.

Julien estaba boquiabierto.

-E'...¿E' enserio? ¿E'o es una corona? ¿De oro? ¿Sí ere' un rey?

-Totalmente.

-¿Y po' qué el ave Señor Imperio del No se qué no lleva una?

-Aquí no se acostumbra-contestó Eduardo-Él viene de visita desde muy lejos, con todos esos otros felinos.

La explicación hizo todo el meollo más creíble aún.

-Pue' entonce' mis reyes, ¡debemo' hacer una alianza! ¡Vamo' a hacer tantas cosa' juntos!-Julien exclamó entusiasta.

-Por supuesto. Mas le suplico que le comente su idea al Barón Felipe, que está del otro lado de la selva. Si camina lo suficiente, encontrará a los de su calaña, puras guacamayas rojas-Eduardo sólo quería deshacerse de Julien, ya que a diferencia de los R.O.C., éste no prometía nada particularmente bueno. Ni siquiera algo útil.

-¡Pue' no tardo! ¡Mientra' más rápido mejor! Maurice, vamos a irnos.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Maurice?

-Estaría segura de que se cayó por el agujero-afirmó Carla.

-¡Ah! ¡Maurice!-Julien se asomó por el foso.

-¿Qué tan hondo es eso?-preguntó Blu.

-Muy hondo. ¡Si se cayó, tardaremo' en sacarlo! ¡Maurice!

-Apostaría a que usted lo empujó-aseguró Tiago.

Julien se sintió abochornado.

-E'to no e' bueno. ¡Maurice!

-¿Le ayudamos a sacarlo?-preguntó Bia.

-¿Qué no ve' que esto implica la fuerza de un rey?-dijo Julien indignado, refiriéndose a sí mismo.

-¿No va a formar una alianza con...?-Carla le recordó.

-Sí, pero... No me acuerdo de la última vez en que e'tuve en la situa'ión de que la vida del Mano del Rey peligra. Y 'in el, tendría que bu'carme otro. Y e'o toma tiempo. Si rescato al que ya tengo, me ahorro varios problemas. Ademá' de que tendría que lidiar solo con...

-¿Usted puede confrontar sus dificultades solo?-Tiago soltó de repente.

-¿Pero qué pregunta e' esa? Un rey e' capaz de todo.

-¿Hasta de dejarnos ayudar a auxiliar a su ayeaye?-preguntó Bia.

-Pue'...

-Debe atender, como usted bien dijo, rápido otros asuntos con los escarlatas y la alianza. Deje a mis pequeños hacer el trabajo-pidió Eduardo.

Julien se puso nervioso, lo que lo llevó a estar indeciso.

-Eh...e'tá bien, ¿po' qué no?

Todas las guacamayas festejaron el veredicto. Primero, por lo que se disponían a realizar Bia, Tiago y Carla, y sobretodo, porque el bendito Rey YA SE IBA A MARCHAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

-Ahorita vuelvo, me voy a con el Barón rojo y allá lo' veo al rato. Adió' pueblo. Adió' Señor Imperial. Adió' Rey de todas las papayas. Adió' gatos.

Fritz bajó la cabeza para despedir a Julien.

Después de pocos minutos, Julien partió.

Los azules se disolvieron y los que estaban emparentados se reunieron para platicar. Jewel fue con su padre, Blu le siguió, Rafael también, y los niños se quedaron cerca del hoyo para cumplir con su misión.

-Señor Santo Imperio Sudamericano y Vaya que Chuta-Jewel se reía.

-Es lo que me pude inventar a esa velocidad-dijo Eduardo-Señor del Imperio Zarco Sudamericano. Zarco significa azul.

-Muy apropiado-Blu también se hallaba muy divertido ante la mentira de los miembros de la nobleza.

-Sigo preguntándome de dónde salió tanto loco-Rafael tenía su mente repleta de información a procesar.

-Rey de todas las Papayas-Eugène miró a Fritz, quien seguía con la corona puesta.

-Es un nombre simplón-comentó Teöfrast-Divertido.

-¿De dónde salió la corona?-quiso saber Priscila.

-De nuestra colección de Juego de Tronos, que empacamos en la maleta de allá.

-¿Tú miras Juego de Tronos?-Blu se unió a la conversación.

-¡Claro! No me lo pierdo cada vez que pasa. Ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Emocionado por la siguiente temporada?

-Estoy seguro de que Oberryn se va a morir-sostuvo Eugène.

-Yo he visto todos los episodios pasados; me quedé en el arresto de Tyrion.

-¿Después de la muerte de Joffrey?

-¡Sí!

-¡Odio a Joffrey!-exclamó Eugène.

-Todos lo hacemos, hehe.

-Oigan, ya casi llevamos tres horas seguidas despiertos. Ya nos vamos a tener que ir-advirtió Fmo.

-¡Quédense un poco más! ¡La última hora antes de que duerman! Para que no tengan que irse a Pará y regresar en la noche.

-Podemos dormir aquí como ayer-recomendó Nassor.

-¡Muy bien! Nada más avisen a Nilthon.

-Ellos tienen todo el día. Ha de ser la una, y ellos se van a la siete. Pidieron permiso para tanto rato porque pensaron que nos demoraríamos mucho con el video-Fmo inició su acicala parsimoniosa.

-Duerman lo que quieran, aquí haremos cosas extras mientras, ya saben, todo lo que acarrea el existir-dijo Jewel.

-Y, queridos R.O.C... Les debo confesar que sí creí que llegarían a perjudicarnos de cierta manera, desde que son cazadores por instinto, pero más allá de roedores pequeños, no llegarían a lastimar a ninguno de nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?-Eduardo estaba dando el último paso para entablar una relación con los R.O.C.

-Hemos cazado varios ratones-aseguró Fritz-Saben he alcanzado, personalmente, un pájaro. También nos hemos hecho de ratas. Pero sólo para cazar; demasiado grandes para comer.

Eduardo no evitó sentirse aliviado.

-Bueno, pues, Rey de las Papayas, les indico dónde pueden dormir hoy.

Un GRACIAS EDUARDO se oyó de parte de los gatos.

-Gracias, papá, por serles dedicado-Jewel abrazó a Eduardo.

-Son huéspedes, al fin y al cabo.


	14. Eternidad sin respiro

Nico y Pedro habían vagado por horas sin haber llegado a ninguna parte

Desde que Blu, Perla, sus hijos, Rafael y ellos llegaron por primera vez a la Amazonia, habían considerado de que se quedarían un tiempo hasta que los guacamayos Spix decidieran regresar a Rio, ya saben, como se había planeado originalmente. Vacaciones. Pero cuando pasó lo de la familia de Perla, los Spix finalmente optaron por quedarse, dejando a Nico y a Pedro sin saber qué hacer exactamente; irse para visitarlos de vez en cuando, quedarse, etcétera. Igual, Luiz había ido a la jungla, y la esposa de Rafael también, junto con sus crías, naturalmente, por lo que Rafael ya no tendría la necesidad de volver. El jilguero y el cardinal lo indagaron un largo rato antes de tomar una acción. Escogieron encontrar un nuevo hogar. Al menos uno temporal. Así eran ellos; no se quedaban en la misma residencia mucho tiempo, cual nómadas, o mínimo así hacían cuando vivían en la ciudad. No obstante, desde que empezó el miércoles (el día actual en el relato), han estado de aquí para allá, sin ponerse de acuerdo en dónde se instalarían ahora. Dieron vueltas en círculos varias veces antes de seleccionar un árbol del que colgaban lianas y en los pies, en las raíces, un arbusto donde crecían pasionarias. ¡Perfecto!

-¿Qué detalle habrá sido el que nos haya hecho rechazar todas las demás opciones?-Pedro le preguntó a su amigo.

-Ni idea, pero seguro es insignificante.

Pedro resopló.

-Pff. Sí. Tan insignificante e intrascendente que nos hizo desperdiciar la mitad de un día.

-No sé tú, pero yo lo voy a probar-Nico planeó (de planear, sobrevolar, ¿no?) hasta un hueco en el tronco dónde había espacio para los dos juntos y sobraba para otros seis. El jilguero suspiró:

-Ah, qué reconfortante. Desde aquí se oye la música del silencio-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Pedro se le unió adentro del tronco.

-Y nos deja a salvo de depredadores, se ve la jungla desde adentro...No pudimos escoger algo más ideal.

-¡Hola,granujas!-se oyó una voz fuera del árbol.

Era Roberto y venía cargando una transparente botella etiquetada.

-¡Hola, Roberto!

-No adivinarán lo que encontré-afirmó el guacamayo.

Pedro y Nico, como buenos citadinos, intuyeron que se trataba de una bebida embriagante, a juzgar por el diseño de la botella y la etiqueta que tenía.

-Creo que sé que dice: V-vo...Vod...K...a-leyó Nico entrecerrando los ojos. A duras penas podía leer.

-Vodka-sentenció el cardenal.

-¿Que creen que sea?-Roberto quiso saber, pues el contenido era diáfano como el agua.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-interrogó Pedro.

-En una mochila de los humanos. Se apareció una enorme ardilla gris diciendo que era un rey,después de la sesión del video, y sólo me fui de ahí. Y de paso encontré esto-Roberto se posó en la tierra.

-Hmmm...

-¿Es para beber? Vi que un chico pelirrojo estaba tomando de aquí.

Hermes Gwinn era un muchacho de veintidós años, pelirrojo, musculoso, con tatuajes coloridos a lo largo de los brazos, con una corta barba cerrada (si Ed Sheeran llegara a leer esto, va a deasyuntarme) que trabajaba con el elenco de asistentes de los Rossum Ouniversal Cats. Si se preguntan por qué tendría vodka con él, es que su novia recientemente le había abandonado y su perro había fallecido hace poco, por lo que se hallaba ligeramente deprimido. Al viaje a Brasil llevó champaña, sidra, cerveza y el vodka, vaya, porque creía que de alguna forma le ayudaría a superarlo. Claro, como su jefe jamás le autorizaría emborracharse (y Hermes jamás lo había hecho), siempre mide sus límites al consumir sus bebidas.

-En efecto, es para beber-contestó Nico.

Roberto lo destapó, y le dio un trago. ¿Ya ven como el vodka se acostumbra a beber en pequeños vasos o en copas? Bueno, éste trago fue un poco grande, tratándose de una sustancia como el vodka.

-Ah-Sintió una sensación irregular en el pecho, por lo que se lo golpeó con la pata un par de veces-Arde-sacudió velozmente la cabeza-De repente me siento muy despierto. Y espabilado. Y sabe muy extraño. Es como...muy amargo. Pero quiero más-volvió a tomarle.

-Tiene alcohol, por eso es-explicó Pedro-Y el vodka, en particular, lo preparan, no lo consiguen en la naturaleza.

-Hmm. No sabía que las personas hacían cosas así-Roberto le dio un último trago a la botella. Estaba por acabarse, pues cuando la trajo, estaba por debajo de la mitad.

Roberto comenzó a caminar como si no tuviera equilibrio en sus patas.

-Vaya. Me siento raro.

Inmediatamente se fue de bruces. Nico y Pedro lo atraparon antes de que se estrellara con el suelo.

-A lo mejor tiene predilección por el alcohol-le susurró Pedro y a su amigo.

-Es posible-Nico respondió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Roberto? ¿Crees que puedes andar hasta el hábitat de los azules por tu cuenta o te llevamos?

-Creo que-Roberto tragó saliva-creo que volaré.

Se oía fuera de sí.

-En ése caso, te guiaremos allá, por si las moscas.

-Por tu seguridad; Eduardo se infarta si te rompes la cabeza.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-Roberto pareció volver a la realidad, o a un estado neutral.

-Si se abusa de las bebidas embriagantes, puedes perder la conciencia, o la noción de lo que te rodea, vomitar...Muchas cosas.

-Estoy bien, pero de acuerdo. Les seguiré.

Roberto se hallaba perfectamente sano y sobrio, lo más importante.

En cuanto los tres se fueron, Hermes llegó con una cámara fotográfica, pues quería tomar fotografías de la fauna salvaje. En eso que exploraba con la lente el panorama para saber qué capturar, notó que la botella de vodka que guardó en su mochila estaba tirada enfrente de él. Se preguntó cómo había dado a parar ahí, y porqué estaba vacía. En todo caso, se la llevó, para evitar contaminar y no exponerla a animales que pudieran herirse con ella.


	15. Hace camino al andar

Cabo caminaba con sus palmeadas patas, solo por la selva, tomando nota mental de todo lo que veía.

Cierto, no era Bahía, pero mínimo todavía podía efectuarse la maniobra de los pingüinos.

El joven ictiófago se había alejado de sus camaradas, desde que estos lidiaban con los rojos, y con Cola Anillada, si saben a lo que me refiero, para darse el lujo de conocer el lugar, inclusive si Skipper le hubiera dejado fuera de duda de que se trataba de un viaje de emergencias.

Por el momento, no habían otras criaturas por donde Cabo rondaba.

-Definitivamente no creo que funcione-reflelxionó en voz alta.

Tanto Skipper como Kowalski tenían fama de preparar planes ridículamente complejos que a veces perjudicaban a terceros en el proceso, con Rico obedeciéndo a ciegas, y esta no iba a ser la excepción que esperabas porque ya te leíste todas las fan-fiction de Madagascar en espera de algo nuevo y te estás encabronando conmigo porque no te dí lo que pedías.

-Tal vez las guacamayas les hagan entrar en razón. O tal vez lo cancelen por el hecho de que es más peligroso todavía con el rey Julien presente.

Si no eres familiar al universo de Madagascar, hazte ideas: el rey Julien es un idiota de lo peor; moviéndonos.

De cualquier manera, Cabo ya había estado mucho tiempo sólo, por lo que determinó en regresar a la Fosa de La Perdición, donde Skipper, Kowlaski y Rico turbaban la paz de los rojos, que no hacían otra cosa que disfrutar del día, después de haber estelarizado el video musical de Fmo. Porque sí, ellos también salieron.

Pero aquí el detalle: Cabo no se había fijado por donde andaba y terminó perdido. Si no encontraba a quién pedir indicaciones, jamás saldría de ahí. A menos que aplicara el método de supervivencia que Skipper le había hecho entrenar.

Primer paso: aprovecha todo lo que te rodee a tu favor.

-De acuerdo, Roberto: izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha...DERECHAAAA...¡Eso estuvo cerca! Será mejor que vayas despacio.

-Sólo lo hice para bromear. Estoy bien. Créeme. OUUUUUUUUU-u-u-u-u-uuuuu...

-Acéptalo, Pedro; está más sobrio que...

Un jilguero, un cardenal de cresta roja y un guacamayo Spix con plumas en su cabeza simulando un peinado se aproximaban volando.

Cabo alzó la mirada.

-¡Oigan!

Esos tres seguro podrían favorecerle, ya que formaban parte del derredor.

-¡Hey! ¡Pedro! Un pingüino.

-¿No apostarías a que no nos había tocado uno de esos en la ciudad?

-¿Ahora en qué se entretienen, cretinos?

Cabo les hizo señas de que se detuvieran.

-¿Creen que me pueden ayudar con algo muy rápido?

-Claro-atestiguó Pedro. Los tres pararon y aterrizaron.

-¿Por qué hablas con acento yucateco?-Nico preguntó de la más inocente y bienintencionada forma, pero Pedro le pegó un putazo en la nuca.

-Eso no se pregunta-le riñó.

-Oh, no. No es nada-el pingüino suplicó que no le tuvieran cuidado.

-Perdona. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Am, vengo con tres, am, compañeros, y les perdí el rastro. Supongo que están en un lugar llamado "La Fosa de la Perdición", o eso decían todas las aves rojas que también estaban ahí.

-¡La fosa de la perdición!-saltó Roberto-Con gusto puedo llevarte.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Pero estás seguro que se encuentran ahí? Porque es ligeramente peligroso.

-Ya he visto como es; hay una caída honda.

-Por eso es una fosa.

-Pero ellos han de estar en el perímetro-dedujo Cabo.

-¿Te ocuparás del amigo, Roberto?-quiso saber Nico.

-Adelántese a donde quiera que vayan a ir; Rafael me dijo que los buscaba, por si quieren atender eso.

-De acuerdo-terminó Pedro-Fue un gusto, eh...

-Cabo-enunció el pingüino.

-Perfecto. Yo soy Nico, el es Pedro. Un placer, de verdad. Hasta luego, Roberto. ¡Adiós, Cabo!

Y ambos se retiraron de ahí.

-Es por aquí-indicó Roberto-Soy Roberto-le tendió tanto un ala como una pata, pues no sabía cual apretaría el pingüino. Cabo se fue por la pata.

Roberto alzó el vuelo, y Cabo fue trás él.

En la morada de los Spix, Carla, Bia y Tiago seguían en el agujero. Ya habían intentado una escalera improvisada, tanto con material silvestre como con ellos mismos, jalarlo con una planta parecida a un junco, que Tiago bajara por el túnel a por Maurice, de todo.

-Señor ayeaye Maurice-gritó Bia, asomándose por el hoyo- Si no lo sacamos, ¿el rey Julien se enfadará?

-Mucho, pero eso no es lo importante-Maurice contestó irascible.

-Tiene razón, su seguridad es primero-dijo Carla.

-No quise decir eso, pero gracias.

-¿Cómo puede haber algo más urgente que sacarlo del foso en el que está atrapado?-Tiago estaba impresionado-¿No le preocupa quedarse atorado ahí hasta que no se pueda más?

-Am...Sí, pero he tenido que vivir atendiendo las necesidades y caprichos de Su Majestad que ya ni tiempo tengo para mí mismo. Sólo un par se veces se trata de mí.

-Pero el Rey Julien se lo tomó muy bien en cuanto a su situación, Maurice-Bia dijo por detrás.

-Es algo peculiar de él; créanme que sólo a él le interesa él.

-Debe ser muy antipático-discurrió Carla.

-En efecto, es intolerable.

-¿Y por qué le sirve?-Bia preguntó magnánima.

-Es tan larga esa historia que me sentiría más cómodo relatándola fuera del hoyo.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estamos en eso! Vamos a agrandarlo-Tiago con sus patas hacía más ancho el foso.

-Bueno, siendo sincero, él mismo se proclamó Rey. Y a mí su Mano de Rey.

-¿Eso es todo?-Carla anticipaba algo más emocionante que eso.

-¿Cómo vamos aquí?-Eduardo y su hija llegaron a inspeccionar.

-Ejecutamos un nuevo plan; ¡ya va a salir Maurice!-confirmó Bia.

-Qué generosos son al ofrecerse a ayudar-dijo Perla.

-Y muy nobles-completó su padre.

-¿Dónde están los gatos?-Tiago siguió escarbando.

-Ya están dormidos; un gran reposo y estarán despiertos en la noche. Están seguros y a salvo.

-Y partirán luego de otro rato aquí.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir al concierto de Nassor? Papá me dijo que va a ir.

-¡Claro! ¿No está lejos, verdad?

-¿No estás enojada porque no te lo dijimos antes, cierto?

-Estoy muy enojada-la voz de Perla no denotaba furia, sólo seriedad, pero se contenía por no reírse, o delataría el hecho de que no estaba enfadada y que todo era joda.

Pero igual Carla la descubrió.

-Mamá...-puso los ojos en blanco.

Eduardo se rio.

Y de repente...

-¿Se puede saber quién es el patán que dice haber sido enviado por ti a mí?-Felipe preguntó iracundo mientras penetraba en la barrera que dividía rojos de azules.

-Te lo explico; el...

-Me dijo todo: que viene de lejos, salió de la tierra, te conoció y a un tal Rey de las Papayas, y que venía a discutir asuntos de soberanos y figuras autoritarias. Hasta corona tiene, y bien que le queda, pero no hay cómo creerle que sea Rey.

-Pretendía conquistar esta zona, hasta que le di la noticia, que soy el Señor del Zarco Imperio o algo por el estilo, y que tú tenías tu parte y que eras el Príncipe Escarlata, el...

-Barón Bermellón-resopló Felipe.

-Barón, eso era.

-Y tres lunáticos que sabe puta quien se creen que pueden venir aquí y montar una catapulta en la Fosa de la Perdición.


	16. Lento parte 1

Los seis Spix estaban pasmados

-¿Una catapulta?-Blu quiso cerciorarse de haber entendido.

-Muy grande; de madera, con algo que parece cáscara de nuez vacía partida por la mitad en la parte de arriba.

-Esto no está bien. Debemos ir a ver. Um, ¿podemos ir a ver?-Perla pidió el consentimiento de Felipe para poder traspasar a terreno rojo.

-Querida, ya estoy yo aquí. No les pedí nada para pasar. Ya vénganse, da igual.

Y sí, la Fosa de la Perdición queda del lado de los escarlatas.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Aguarden-Rafael, que venía de revisar que los R.O.C. no estuviesen siendo molestados, gritó por atrás.

-Perfecto. Perla, vienes. Rafael, vienes-Blu contaba cabezas-¿Eduardo?

-Iré; el que un par de aves desconocidas construyan máquinas humanas no es un indicio positivo. Pero, ¿que hay de los niños? Si me voy, se quedarán sólos y sin supervisión. Y Roberto no está aquí.

-¿Alguien de confianza en particular?

-¡Es un insulto indirecto COLOSAL! ¿Qué pasa que me descartan a mí? ¿O nisiquiera me consideraron?-la tía Mimi llegó, después de una larga ausencia.

-Perdona, tía, pero con tanto tiempo sin verte...-empezó Perla.

-No me he sentido muy bien, cariño, eso es todo-aseguró Mimi-Pero he estado mejor hoy, y me siento capaz de cuidar a los niños mientras van a la Fosa. Escuché que algo grave sucede, ¿es verdad?

-Vamos a averiguar-Perla le abrazó de despedida y se alzó volando-¡Hasta luego, tía!

-Nos vemos, señora-Rafael también se despidió.

-¡Adiós!

-Hasta pronto, tía-Blu fue el tercero.

-Adiós, corazón.

-Bye, hermana.

-¡Buena suerte!

-Bueno, Felipe; tú sabes por donde es-dijo Blu.

-Síganme, llegaremos en un santiamén.

-Por enésima vez, nos oponemos terminantemente a que proceda la operación-rugió Catalina (¿si la recuerdan, verdad?).

-Por enésima vez, declinamos su petición-Skipper perdía la paciencia.

-No te estoy preguntando; ¡es una orden!

-Kowalski, informe de avance.

-Está casi lista; sólo hay que verificar que la base esté sujeta al piso, así no caerá al vacío-Kowalski repasó los planos de arquitectura que había traído.

-¡Rico!

-¿Uh, Skipp-ghfhg?

-¿Me podrías decir dónde está Cabo? Le necesitamos para la prueba.

-¿Prueba?-Catalina no podía estar más alarmada.

-¡Sí! Los inventos de Kowalski jamás funcionan a la primera.

Kowalski le dedicó a su comandante una mirada disgustada.

-Por eso alguien los debe probar; y para eso está Cabo.

-¡Qué horror! ¿No sale lastimado de ésas?

-A veces...

-¿El ésta de acuerdo con eso?

-No que yo sepa-Skipper contestó con desinterés.

-¿No es él?-Catalina volteó al sur.

La Fosa de la Perdimientación era un óvalo, donde uno sólo podía pararse en el perímetro, que era de piedra. Cuando los guacamayos frecuentaban el lugar, los azules iban del lado derecho y los rojos, del izquierdo. La catapulta que armaba Kowalski se hallaba en el borde izquierdo, seis pasos lejos de la caída, o la depresión (el hoyo, vaya). Al estar en la orilla izquierda, los escarlatas estaban en el este, teniendo el sur a su derecha. Ojalá les haya sido de ayuda.

Roberto llevaba a Cabo de las patas, quien se sujetaba de ellas con sus aletas.

-¡Hola, Skipper!

-¡Cabo! ¡Enhorabuena!-Skipper se vio alegrado repentinamente.

Roberto colocó a Cabo en el suelo, safe and sound.

De la nada, tres Spix y un tucán, encabezados por Felipe, aparecieron.

-Skipper-dijo Kowalski-Es indispensable que Cola Anillada no se despierte; con algún acto de estupidez e imprudencia puede echar a perder la catapulta.

-Nada de catapultas ni que ocho cuartos-interrumpió Perla-Están aquí, en nuestra demarcación, con un aparato que nada debe hacer aquí, sin autorización, como si fuera su hábitat. ¿Qué les sucede?

-Aquí está el trato-Skipper intentó negociar, pero en ningún momento abandonó la confianza y altanería-Si no se entrometen y no se involucran, sucederá rápido, nos iremos pronto, no notarán que estuvimos aquí. Requerimos ésta área para trabajar en [pausa drramática] algo.

-¿Por qué "ésta" precisa área?-exigió Felipe.

-Porque es la que más se asemeja a la Chapada Diamantina en Bahía; una enorme depresión en el relieve.

-Yo diría que es más bien un barranco-terció Blu.

-Como sea. Llegamos aquí por accidente, ya nos acomodamos para nuestra operación aquí y es todo lo que podemos responder, desde que no dejan de fastidiar con preguntas.

-Es porque es nuestra comarca. Si realizaran su experimento en la suya, no habría problema, pero insisten en hacerlo aquí, eso es lo que me encabrona-injirió Felipe.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con él-dijo Eduardo.

-Tengan en cuenta en que sólo vamos a...em...a lanzar a Cola Anillada de éste extremo a ése extremo.

-¿Eso es todo?-Perla no daba crédito a lo que oía-Umm...okey. No sé. ¿Seguro que eso es todo?

-See-Skipper se alzó de hombros.

-Skipper, he finalizado-declaró Kowalski-Ahora procederé a colocar la caja de herramientas en la...

-Aguarden un segundo-detuvo Blu-¿Qué hay con ésa caja?

Kowalski no supo cómo reaccionar. Skipper le indicó con una mirada que bajo ningún motivo revelara la verdad.

-Emm...nada, sólo, eh, la vamos a quitar, así no estorba-Kowalski sonrió forzadamente.

-Rico, coloca a Cola Anillada en posición para el despegue-ordenó Skipper. Luego notó que los Spix, Rafael y Felipe no le quitaban los ojos de encima-Les prometemos que sólo eso pasará y que es mejor que se acomoden: va a ser entretenido.


	17. Lento parte 2

-Saben, si enserio van a hacer eso, mejor nos avisan cuando hayan acabado y nos vamos-sugirió Jewel, pero algo le decía que simplemente no podía creerles

-Yo me quedo aquí, tarden lo que tarden. No creo que hayan hecho éso-Eduardo echó un vistazo a la catapulta-sólo para aventar al Rey por ahí.

-Como quieran-bufó Skipper.

-Oye, Skipper, ¿de veras sólo vamos a arrojar a Julien por los cielos? Creí que el plan era otro-dijo Cabo.

-Cabo, ven para acá-Skipper lo alejó un poco de los Spix y cualquiera de los cientos de guacamayas rojas que andaban en la Fosa-No les diremos cuál es el plan de verdad. Algún día (#hipérbole) se van a ir, y pondremos en marcha el tráfico de armas-Skipper susurró a Cabo. Otra vez, confidencialidad veterano-soldado-civiles.

-Les prometería de que no van a hacer eso-soltó Roberto, distraído entre pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Jewel se dirigió a él con sorpresa.

-El pingüino me lo explicó todo durante el camino que hacíamos.

Skipper palideció por un segundo y al siguiente se encolerizó.

-Cabo, te estás ganando que te tiremos de la catapulta hasta EL MAR-Skipper le murmuró irasciblemente-¿No sabes lo PELIGROSO que es hacer éso?-Skipper hablaba de develar las operaciones secretas a los paisanos.

-No creí que llegarían las otras solicitando información sobre la misión-justificó Cabo tímidamente. Y sí, a Roberto le había confesado los planes dado a que éste juró no decirle a nadie. Había sido cruelmente engañado.

-¿Y qué es lo que harán, después de todo?-insistió Jewel.

-Lo lamento, Perliux, pero hice una promesa con aquel galán de ahí-Roberto apuntó con la cabeza a Cabo, quién en el interior se sintió aliviado. Roberto sí era un ave de palabra.

-Nos lo vas a encubrir...-concluyó Jewel.

-No ejecutarán su plan si permanecemos aquí y observamos-le comunicó Roberto.

-¿En qué bando estás?-Rafael no hallaba lógica en las acciones de Roberto.

-En ambos, porque no soy imparcial. No voy a dejar a nadie con quien estoy comprometido.

-Okey, okey, ya veo-interrumpió Skipper-Están arreglando cosas entre ástico. Si nos permiten, usaremos la marinola de Kowalski para lo de Cola Anillada; relájense, será divertido. ¡Cola Anillada! Despierta, dónde quiera que estés.

-¿Meh bu'caban?-el Rey Julien salió súbitamente de la cuchara ( la cáscara de nuez vacía partida por la mitad que decía Felipe, en realidad se llama cuchara ) de la catapulta, con toda la energía al máximo. Parece que ahí se había dormido.

-¡Rico!-Skipper rugió.

Rico empujó la palanca que detenía la cuchara cerca del piso.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Con un ruido seco, impulsó al desafortunado Rey por los aires, quien a la velocidad de un parpadeo se puso en posición fetal, para gritar:

-WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. ¡E'TO ES MUY DIVERTIDO! ¡PAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Julien aterrizó de la orilla contraria, más allá de la piedra, sino hasta adentro de la selva. Por suerte, se salvó la corona también.

-Excelente trabajo, muchachos. Misión cumplida-Skipper convocó a Cabo, Kowalski y Rico para chocar aletas. Fugazmente, les dio un guiño y agregó en voz baja:

-Sólo con que se vayan ya procederemos con la operación de verdad.

TRANZIZIÓN ZUPREMA

-Woaow. ¿Viste eso,Pedro?

-¡Estuvo de lujo!

-¿Se habrá herido?

-¿Hace eso todos los día?

-¿Quién crees que sea?

-¿A eso se dedica?

-¿Es doble de riesgo?

-¿Sale en programas como Jackass haciendo esto?

Julien se incorporó y se puso de pie, para ver a Nico y a Pedro revoloteando en su rostro.

-¡Eso fue impresionante!

-¡De locura!

-Gracias, e' natural del Rey lanzarse de una...eh...maquinota, sin perder el estilo y absolutamente poseerlo. ¡Yo LO POSEO!

-Este amigo tiene actitud-comentó Pedro-¿Cómo te llamas, eh?

-Ahorita noh tengoh a quién para unah presentación digna de un Rey, pero soy el Rey Julien, ¡el más a'ombroso rey que haya exi'tido!

-¿Y realizaste tu proeza en...?

-Eso-Julien señaló la catapulta, donde estaban los cuatro pingüinos, Rafael, centenas de escarlatas y los Spix.

-¡Blu! ¡Jewel! ¡Rafa! ¡Eduardo! ¡Roberto! ¡Hey!-gritaron al unísono.

Acto seguido, cruzaron la Fosa para reunirse con ellos.

-¿Cómo va la bossa nova?-preguntó Nico.

-Bien, gracias. Acabamos de ver algo insólito, pero ¿en dónde se han metido?-dijo Jewel.

-Bueno, primero acabábamos de seleccionar una vivienda, pero luego apareció Roberto con un brebaje embotellado-articuló Pedro, con rígidos gestos.

-Roberto se lo acabó y como era una bebida destilada de humanos que halló en la mochila de un empleado de los gatos, nos preocupamos porque fuera a ser demasiado, pero está bien.

-Luego, por si acaso, lo guíamos hasta su hogar, pero en el sendero encontramos al pingüino más llenito de los que está allá, ¿lo ven? Ése. Dijo que estaba perdido y solicitó que lo lleváramos aquí.

-Roberto se ofreció y finalmente, o eso supongo, lo dejó aquí.

-Mientras tanto, nosotros quisimos ir a verlos, pues hacía rato que no los visitábamos, pero no estaban ahí, y la tía Mimi nos dijo: "Lo siento, ternuras. Se fueron a la Fosa, volverán más tarde"

-Y entonces nos dirigimos aquí. Y vemos que el tipo surca el aire y estrella como ¡Woaow!

-Entendimos-Blu se rio un poco-Y ahora, ¿bebida destilada, Roberto?

Roberto eructó.

-Estoy bien. De veras.

POR DESPUÉS...

-No tengo ganas de regresar-Nilthon tomó la foto número setenta y cinco del día. En Brasil, tantas cosas que ver-¡Oye Hermes! ¡Qué pedo que hasta ahora vuelves!

-Pues salí a tomar fotos por ahí, y traté de seguir a algo que creí se estaba moviendo. Llegué y lo único que encontré fue mi botella de vodka vacía. ¿No es extraño?

-Más bien son malas noticias-rebatió Nilthon-Yo le quería tomar.

-Me refiero a que yo no me terminé la bebida y además la guardé en mi mochila.

-Uta, no pues es mala suerte, compadre.

Hermes fue a donde su mochila, no muy lejos de Nilthon, y sacó una lata de cerveza del refrigerador que tenía a un lado. Después sacó su teléfono y se puso a leer sus últimas conversaciones, llamados y unas cuántas fotos.

-Holi, Hermes-una joven y esbelta rubia de veinte años llamada Mireille que trabajaba con el muchacho se le acercó y se le colgó encima de su hombro. Ella y Hermes eran compañeros, al ser empleados de los R.O.C. y se tenían afecto entre sí.

Hermes se sobresaltó.

-Oh, nada.

-¿Eso es privado?-Mireille era singularmente inquieta, dado a que se le había diagnosticado Transtorno de Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad desde niña.

-No. Es sólo que...-Hermes cerró los mensajes y se puso a ver las fotos.

-Oh. Es ella-Mireille apreció que Hermes contemplaba fotografías de una chica morena de cabello castaño largo y preciosos ojos negros.

Hermes dio un trago a su lata.

-Era mi novia.

-Lo siento tanto por ti. Espero que te recuperes pronto-dijo Mireille, quien estaba enterada de la situación de Hermes-¿Puedo tomar una?-apuntó al refrigerador.

-Claro, si gustas.

-Gracias-la muchacha abrió su cerveza y tomó-¿Para qué es todo lo que tienes en el congelador?

-Es...

-Ow. Perdón.

-De hecho iba a decir que era para despedir a mi perro. Él siempre me veía bebiendo de éstas, precisamente.

-¿El sharpei? Me caía superbien. ¿Dónde está?

-Ya estaba muy viejo, ya me lo durmieron-contó Hermes melancólicamente-Mi perro...

-Oh, perdona-Mireille fue a abrazarlo. Hermes también la abrazó.

-En ése caso, ¿damos un trago juntos para celebrarle?

-Por mí está bien-acordó Hermes, y los dos tomaron al mismo tiempo.

-De paso, esto no es lo único que traes contigo de beber, ¿verdad?

-Nop. Tengo champaña, vodka, ron de grosella, vino...Pau Pau.

Mireille se carcajeó.

-Tienes una muy linda risa-comentó Hermes viéndola a los ojos.

-Gracias-respondió ella-¿Harás algo en lo que resta del día? Digo, porque yo no.

Hermes sonrió.

-Yo tampoco.


	18. gaypride

Hola. No les había visto en mucho tiempo. Escuchen, la razón por la que en varios días no les he dado una nueva parte del fic es porque me encargaron las galletitas de gengibre policías de Fanfiction que organizaré y presentaré los Fancademy Awards de 2014. He leído historias de más de quince capítulos en más de tres idiomas para poder seleccionar a los nominados. En cuatro días me fumé las ochocientas cuarenta y ocho (y contando) fics que se han dedicado a Rio para seleccionar nominados. El gran día de la ceremonia será el 28 de mayo de 2014. En detalle, apresúrense a votar por los nominados a partir del 12 de mayo, en mi correo electrónico (visiten mi perfil para saber cual es) con el siguiente mensaje:

SOY [nombre de usuario] Y VOTO POR [nombre de candidato] EN LA CATEGORÍA [nombre de la categoría] PARA LOS FANCADEMY AWARDS2014. Y GÉRARD CYPRIAKO ES EL MÁS VERGAS.

Ejemplo:

SOY CHONITA3-50 Y VOTO POR DARKKAZOO EN LA CATEGORÍA "MEJOR DRAMA" PARA LOS FANCADEMY AWARDS 2014.

Now I'm going to say it again, but in English. Because I have an English and an American audience (not the same thing)

This year I'm hosting the Annual Fancademy Awards, which is very exciting for me, since the gingerbread cookie cops at the Official Quarters told me to. I'll announce the nominees later, but you may start voting from now on, until May 28, 2014, the day of the ceremony.

You are going to send your votes to my own e-mail, with the next message:

I'M [insert your name here] AND I'M VOTING FOR [the candidate's name] FOR [the category] THESE ANNUAL FANCADEMY AWARDS 2014.

Example:

I'M CHONITA3-59 AND I'M VOTING FOR DARKKAZOO FOR BEST DRAMA, THESE ANNUAL FANCADEMY AWARDS 2014.

Las clasificaciones son las siguientes:

-Mejor Historia

-Mejor Autor

-Mejor Personaje Nuevo

-Mejor Fanfiction Breve

-Mejor Novela

-Mejor Romance

-Mejor Drama

-Mejor Canción

-Mejor Frase Legendaria

-Mejor Adaptación

-Mejor Acción/ Aventura

-Mejor Historia Entretenida

-Mejor Historia Original

-Premios Honoríficos Pluma de Oro de años anteriores.

Habrá cinco nominaciones por categoría.

Advertencia: La Mejor Historia será juzgada de acuerdo a la suma de varios

requisitos, como la ortografía, redacción, vocabulario, y la calidad del fic (sobretodo).

El premio La Mejor Historia Original se otorgará al fic más creativo.

Mejor Adaptación irá para el que decida tejibercer un relato dentro de la línea del tiempo de las películas.

Mejor Historia Entretenida, pues para el que tenga más reviews positivos.

Mejor Canción, para el que decida presentar un número musical en su fic. Si la interpretación es digna de ovación, entonces le daremos su Award.

Mejor Personaje Nuevo es como el Óscar al Mejor Actor.

Mejor Autor, el que nos haya dado las mejor narraciones, que interactúe con sus lectores, que sea divertido leerle, o adictivo, en fin.

Mejor Novela irá para un fic que esté dividido en capítulos. Si la novela es épica, tiene su Award garantizado.

By the way, shout-out to Fang87k and VPVPVP for being the first two nominees of the seventy five. Outstanding. Great job!

Ahora, me han estado puteando por haber emparejado a Nico y a Pedro por ser homosexuales. Hay muchas cosas que no saben. ¿Les importaría estar al día? Vamos a aclararles muchas dudas hoy. No va a ser de acuerdo a la continuidad de la historia, va a ser aparte.

Un día regular en la Amazonia. Sábado. Un mes antes de la historia actual. Extremoso, como siempre. La familia Spix, incluído Eduardo, había salido a sobrevolar el río en dónde vivían los delfines, pues a Bia le apasionaba la biología en general, y la idea de conocer a un delfín de carne y hueso le resultaba increíblemente atractiva. ¿De dónde salió?

Eduardo le había comentado el día anterior a Bia que se le hacía muy curioso el hecho de que su nieta supiera leer. Bia respondió que su papá le había enseñado, y que era una dicha, pues así podía disfrutar los libros de animales que tenían en el hogar que una vez tuvieron en Rio. Con ellos, había adquirido toneladas de conocimientos acerca de la fauna amazónica. Uno de los animales que más le había interesado era el delfín de agua dulce, endémico de la Amazonia. Eduardo después dijo que conocía a un par de delfines y que se los podía presentar. Bia nunca había visto uno de cerca, por lo que, fascinada, aceptó. Ambos fueron a avisar al resto de los familiares que irían de excursión al arroyo para conocer a los mamíferos que ahí habitaban y convivían armoniosamente. Los demás Spix quisieron acompañar y finalmente, fueron todos. Los siete. Hasta la tía Mimi, que completaba el número siete. Al rato, Roberto se les unió porque no tenía nada qué hacer y le agradó la idea también. Ése día todo ocurrió de maravilla; charlaron con los delfines, exploraron su morada, les persiguieron por todo el río...

Regresaron contentos de la vida, con mucho que contar a la tribu.

Roberto se va por su lado, la tía Mimi va con su mejor amiga, dado que es su cumpleaños, y Eduardo lideró a su familia a través de la selva.

¿Y quienes son los primeros con los que se topan? ¡Rafael, Nico y Pedro!

-¡Hola! ¡Hey! ¿Qué dice el frevo? ¿Cómo están?-saludó el tucán.

-Tuvimos una jornada increíble-Blu tenía tantas cosas por platicar.

-Estuvimos muy ocupados, ¡pero la pasamos excepcional!-exclamó Eduardo.

-Por supuesto, y además estábamos cerca de aquí, por lo que no dudaremos en volver después-consumó Perla.

-¡Anduvimos con los delfines!-anunció Bia-Iinia geoffrensis, para ser exactos. Son horrendos, ¡pero son seres vivos sensacionales!

-Tiene razón, sobre todo los dos, Derrick y Wenzel, ¿así era? ¿Wenzel? Bueno, ellos fueron unos formidables anfitriones, y además se llevan muy bien entre ellos-contó Carla.

-Iban juntos a todos lados-aseguró Tiago, con energía de sobra, como de costumbre.

-Ah, qué lindo. Ya saben, se necesitan dos para formar una bella amistad-dijo Nico, abrazado de Pedro. Acto seguido, se besaron.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte en el círculo familiar Spix, y Rafael no se quedó atrás.

Inexpresivos. Pasmados. Asombrados. Deslumbrados.

No estaban viendo lo que creían, ¿verdad? No contemplaban a Pedro y Nico, macho y macho, amigo y amigo, compartiendo un cariñoso beso. Excepto de que sí lo hacían. Pedro y Nico se estaban besando.

Concluida la muestra de afecto, ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que Blu, Perla, Eduardo y los niños les miraban embobados. Nico de pronto se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y ocultó el rostro detrás de su corcholata, asomando sólo los ojos. Pedro, no, pues sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incomodado por el hecho de que todos estaban callados y con la vista clavada en ellos.

-Ya no me vean así-solicitó Nico tímidamente, todavía atrás de su corcholata, dando un paso en retroceso.

-Nico...-empezó Blu.

-¡No! ¡Es enserio!-Nico se disponía a dejar a los Spix para darse un momento a solas. Emprendió el vuelo, pero apenas se elevó ocho centímetros del suelo,Blu le detuvo:

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Nico! Nico. No te alarmes. Está bien. ¿Quieres que no lo tomemos en cuenta? ¿Es...es algo privado? ¿Tienes ganas de decirnos algo?

Nico suspiró.

-La verdad, no. Pero, de todas maneras, siento que ya es la hora de que se enteren.

De tanto tiempo conociéndolos.

-¿Pedro?-Perla le acosó con la mirada (no severamente, pues ahora que Nico evidentemente se hallaba frágil, no quería causar dificultades externas que lo agravaran) con el fin de averiguar si el cardenal sabía algo sobre lo que sucedía o no.

-Amigos y amigas, Blu, Perla, Bia, Tiago, Carla. Señor Eduardo...-Nico volteó al piso y dijo en voz queda- Soy gay.

Blu, Perla y Eduardo sintieron una avalancha de emociones encontradas avecinarse. También sintieron que todo tenía más sentido ya.

Nico se oía muy deprimido en ése instante, pero lo cierto es que el jilguero siempre era muy flamboyante, a simple vista lucía bastante sensible, a veces actuaba de manera afeminada y se juntaba con Pedro muy seguido.

Eduardo nunca había escuchado el término "gay", pero gracias al contexto, dedujo su significado.

En cuanto a Blu y a Perla...

Perla hizo una mueca de incredulidad, luego una de extrañez, y después esbozó una sonrisa.

-Wow. Es impresionante. ¡Me siento TAN bien por ti!-la guacamaya se puso ligeramente sentimental, por lo que puden intuir que es uno de ésos casos extremos en los que nadie se salva de gritar "OH, THE FEELS!"

-¡Yo también! Es increíble de tu parte poder decírnoslo. ¡Me alegro por ti!-Blu también apoyaba a su amigo.

Pero los niños sólo estaban confundidos.

-¿Gay? ¿Qué es ser gay?-preguntó Tiago.

-Bueno, no sé si Nico está de humor para explicártelo, pero...-inició su madre.

-No, no, está bien. Puedo decírselo sin problema. Estoy mejor ya-Nico tomó una bocanada de aire-Ser gay, o ser homosexual, es que tengas atracción por los hombres. ¿Ves cómo tu papá tiene como pareja a tu mamá? Son macho y hembra. Pero en mi caso, a mí me gustan los...los hombres-todavía sonaba desalentado, como si siguiera abochornado por la confesión o por el beso.

-Entonces en lugar de perseguir chicas, ¿vas detrás de hombres?-Tiago quiso aclarar su duda.

Nico asintió, sin abandonar su sensación de vergüenza. Es más, tenía los ojos cristalinos, húmedos.

-¡Qué loco!

-En buen plan-añadió Carla a lo que dijo su hermano exclamó, dado a que Nico lo pudo malinterpretar.

Nico gimió.

Pedro se le acercó a consolarlo.

-¿Pero por qué Nico se siente tan desmoralizado?-interrogó Bia-Que le gusten los machos no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

-Pues, no-apuntó Perla-Pero en la sociedad, siempre estuvo mal visto el comportamiento de los gays, pues creían que estar atraído por gente de tu mismo sexo era antinatural. No es antinatural, es simple y llanamente inusual.

-Sí-Blu le dio la razón- Es raro que los animales o las personas sean homosexuales. Si comparamos a los heterosexuales, que son los que gustan de los del género contrario, como yo, con los gays, éstos últimos son minoría. La mayor parte de los seres vivos son heteros.

-Jamás lo habría adivinado por mi cuenta, Nico-reveló Perla-¿Por qué insististe en mantenerlo en secreto?

-Por temor a perder amistades y relaciones con los demás. He visto como rechazan a los que son homos. No voy a andar por ahí exponiendo mi orientación sexual, pero no voy a pretender que no soy gay.

-¿Por qué habrían de?-preguntó Carla-No eres diferente, ¿verdad?

-Pues tengo dos ojos, una lengua, me da sueño, respiro,tengo dos pulmones...un corazón-Nico se volvió a arrojar a Pedro antes de romper en llanto.

-¿Ves? Eres como nosotros. Somos iguales. Te mereces el respeto que todos-concluyó Carla.

-Además, eres sensacional-dijo Tiago.

-Gracias-Nico estaba reconciliado ya.

-Pedro...

Rafael apenas comenzó a reaccionar. Nico era su amigo desde largo tiempo atrás. Jamás había sabido ése secreto, y además creía que en su vida tendría la oportunidad de conocer a un homosexual. Moviéndonos.

-Pedro, ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Aquí esta la mera verdad. Yo, reitero, yo, yo soy heterosexual. Me atraen las féminas. Pero cuando conocí a Nico y decidimos ser los mejores amigos, el me contó que era gay. También me dijo que anteriormente había tenido malas experiencias en base a hacer pública su orientación sexual, por lo que decidí que [yo] lucharía por los derechos de los homosexuales en general, y que, como hetero, me uniría a Nico como su amistad más íntima. Todos merecen que les traten bien ¿o no? Nico no ha hecho nada malo. Ni yo tampoco.

-Eso es tan...considerado de tu parte-Rafael se giró a Pedro.

-Ya sabes, lo que sea por tu amigo-Pedro le frotó la cabeza al jilguero de manera brusca, pues así se llevaban, de manera tosca. Eran amigos. Si ustedes no tratan a sus amigos como mierda no son unos buenos amigos. Por supuesto que estoy bromeando, quieran mucho a sus amigos porque o si no quedarán como Tesla, muerto en la miseria miserable. Miserablemente. Moviéndonos.

-Que hermoso, tener amigos así-suspiró Carla.

-Ya lo creo-coincidió Nico, quien ya se hallaba recuperado.

-Tengo un par de dudas-Bia alzó su ala para pedir palabra-¿Hay un motivo en particular por el que seas homosexual?

-Um, no, no creo. Opino que nací gay, mas sí he escuchado que hay individuos que eligen su orientación sexual, y otros que por un suceso de sus vidas, terminan así.

-¿Has conocido a otros animales gays?-interrogó Tiago.

-Para ser sincero, no.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es la relación de ustedes? Creí que eran mejores amigos-dijo Carla.

-¡Somos mejores amigos!-saltó Pedro-Y como Nico no ha sentido la necesidad de encontrar pareja, eso jamás va a cambiar. Si pones tú que hay afecto entre los dos...sí, a veces nos besamos, je, como presenciaron ahorita y gozamos de la compañía del otro.

-En lo personal, ¿te incomoda que la gente se refiera a tí como "gay"?-quiso saber Perla.

-No, mientras no me digan puñetas, marica, mariposón, volteado, joto ni mucho menos. Es despectivo y no me gusta.

Tiago levantó su ala.

-¿Por qué a Tarzán nunca le creció vello facial?

-Es que Tarzán era un loquillo; se afeitaba con lo que hallaba.

-¿Dónde encontraste tu sombrero-pandero-arma-corcholata?-preguntó Bia.

-Ah, es una interesante historia: estaba yo por ahí, tenía unos tres años, y...

-¿Cómo es que me proporcionaste consejos para consguir a Eva?-interrumpió Rafael, sin darse cuenta de que había cortado a Nico en seco, y de que había retomado la conversación acerca de la orientación sexual del jilguero-¿Pedro te ayudó?

-Um...sí y no. Conzco a varias, varias, varias chicas, y jamás he establecido algo sentimental con ninguna, pero he descubierto muchos detalles sobre ellas, y con eso me hice de mi reputación de galán mujeriego. Con lo demás, Pedro me ayudó, sí. Nada más que nadie ha querido acercarse a él de forma seria tampoco, porque tanto tiempo pasa entre señoritas que, bueno, creen ellas que Pedro es para compartir.

Pedro le dio un leve empujón. Ambos se rieron.

-Pues perdona por haberme callado tanto desde que "saliste", porque, te lo juro por mis hijos, quedé en shock. De cualquier manera, estoy muy feliz porque te hayas quitado ese peso de encima, ya ves que cuentas con mi apoyo también y nada cambiará entre nosotros-el tucán sonrió.

¿No se les hace extraño algo en todo lo que acaban de leer? ¿Nada que hayamos olvidado? ¿Nadie? ¡SÍ! ¡Se han olvidado de Eduardo, y él sigue ahí!

Todo este rato, Eduardo había conservado una expresión facial seria, mas apenas Rafael terminó de decir a su amigo lo que pensaba de su sexualidad, el guacamayo centró su atención en Pedro. El cardenal lo notó, por lo que se lo susurró a Nico (independientemente de que fuera de mala educación secretearse frente a los demás o no), quien señaló:

-Oiga, señor Eduardo...Usted ha estado muy tasciturno últimamente. ¿Pasa algo?

Eduardo no respondió.

-No han habido parejas del mismo sexo en esta jungla jamás, estoy seguro.

-¿Disculpe?-Nico preguntó sumiso.

-Si hay algo por lo que me caracterice es por lo tolerante que soy.

Pedro y Nico intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. ¿Estaba planeando algo? ¿O sólo monologaba? ¿Quería monologar? ¡Quiere monologar!

-En una ocasión, una joven azul se enamoró de un muchacho rojo. Solicitaron mi permiso para casarse aquí, y se los di sin vacilar. Vivieron felices juntos. En otra, una familia de cuatro pericos dorados (que son del mismo tamaño que la guacamaya promedio) pidieron mi autorización para vivir aquí. Se las concedí. Actualmente residen aquí y conviven con los de mi calaña. Recién llegó un perro de nombre Luiz, diciendo que conocía a Rafael, a Blu, a mi hija Perla... Negoció conmigo el derecho a visitar la Amazonia cuando quisiera, a lo que acepté.

Y ahora tenemos a dos machos que són más que amigos.

Nico y Pedro sufrieron un escalofrío premonitorio. Seguro todo iba a acabar mal para ellos.

-Um, Eduardo, si nos dejará frecuentar a su familia y su morada, ¿verdad? ¿Nada con que seamos los primeros representantes de una pareja homosexual en llegar, o sí? ¿Debemos realizar algún tipo de petición para...?

No terminaron la pregunta. La mirada de Eduardo ya los dejaba fuera de sí del terror que les causaba. Pedro dio un paso atrás, dejando a Nico cara a cara con el mandamás en persona.

La reacción fue fortuita.

Eduardo estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Vas a pedirme permiso para vivir tu vida sin opresiones? ¿Quién soy yo como para decirte como debes ser, eh? Tú sabrás si quieres hacer pública tu orientación sexual, ¡pero considera que tienes mi aprobación, muchacho!

Nico entendió que Eduardo se reía con él, y no de él. Qué alivio. Qué dicha. Qué gozo.

-Eso sí, las lesbianas me caen de la chingada, ¡pero tú tranquilo! Estarás bien.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, porque eso último vino de la nada.

-¡Es broma!-la voz de Eduardo retumbó- ¡También se les aprecia! Je, pero enserio, aquí todos son bienvenidos.

Y el resto de la anécdota es que hubo una orgía con...ah, no. Ésa es otra cosa. También estoy escribiendo la nueva porno de Ron Jeremy. Perdón. Jeje...

Anyway, espero que para lo que resta del mes, continúe con regularidad mi historia, esto fue para no dejarlos en el visto.


	19. Roberto

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, y para recuperar el primer lugar en la lista de resultados y las vistas y el amor y a las putas, aquí está lo que sucedió después de nuestra última escena en la Fosa de la Perdición. Por cierto, se quejaron mucho de como acabó Roberto, pero ése momento fue inspirado por el pinshi Justin Timberlake, que hizo algo desagradable en los Kids Choice Awards 2007 (probablemente porque la audiencia eran chiquitines). Si no saben a lo que me refiero, googléenlo y disfruten. Se les van a quitar las ganas de comer. Y de vivir. Bueno, no. El sex appeal es algo que va y viene, y sobretodo siempre regresa. Roberto lo tiene más que entendido. Moviéndonos

Los Spix charlaron otro rato con Rafael, Nico y Pedro, quienes se fueron al territorio azul por compromisos que tenían con la tía Mimi. Las guacamayas rojas, una a una, empezaron a irse de la Fosa, por lo que se quedó apesadumbradamente vacía. ¿Por qué? Porque los pingüinos no habían vuelto a aventar a Julien con su catapulta, y es más, la habían desmantelado ya, entre todos, para luego sentarse y no hacer nada, dándole a entender a los rojos que no había de qué alarmarse ya. Plan de Cabo, luego verán. Felipe insistía en vigilarlos, por lo que se quedó. El rey Julien anduvo molestando a los pingüinos, quejándose de que quería ser lanzado otra vez, y porque era extremadamente peculiar que los pingüinos llevaran tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Nada. También no dejaba de preguntar a Felipe por las cosas de reyes que cotidianamente hacía, a lo que Felipe siempre contestaba "Mno sé". Oscureció. Eventualmente, los pingüinos sacaron un juego de cartas e iniciaron una partida de Póker. Los Spix abandonaron la Fosa para ir a ver lo que pasaba con Maurice en el agujero, Carla, Tiago y Bia socorriendo, y a los gatos reposando. El rey Julien se largó a un sitio inhóspito y así se puso a bailar. Sí. Así de desesperado estaba. Felipe fue el único en estar en la Fosa, aparte de los pingüinos. Iba a anochecer. Felipe cayó en la cuenta de que era inútil insistir, y a fuerza de diez minutos extras como glaciares, se rindió. Despacio dejó la Fosa, sin quitar la vista de encima de los cuatro pingüinos mientras se iba.

En terreno azul, por otra parte...

-Tres, dos, uno...¡YA!

Triunfo.

Bia y Tiago salieron del hoyo, batiendo sus alas vigorosamente, cargando con sus patas a Maurice. ¡Victoria!

Maurice estaba terroso, débil, fatigado, pero confortado porque finalmente volvía a la superficie.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?-Carla se le acercó.

Maurice se despolvó.

-Muy cansado, pero muy agradecido por que se hubieran tomado la molestia.

-Al contrario, fue un placer poder cooperar-dijo Tiago-Ahora, puedo decirle más o menos dónde está el Rey Julien, si va a ir con él, o...

-De hecho, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato.

Tiago, Carla y Bia le miraron sorprendidos por la respuesta. Bia habló:

-Okey, claro. Veremos si el Abuelo está de acuerdo. Yo creo que sí. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sí, ¿de aquí hasta mañana?

-Claro, con eso está bien, gracias. El día de hoy me quitó muchas energías como para seguir la ruta del Rey ahora.

-¿Quiere que pongamos al tanto al Rey de su decisión de albergarse aquí?-volvió a decir Bia.

-Estaría mejor si no le dicen, gracias.

-Okey.

***Si ustedes se fijan, Maurice es el servidor de Julien y la voz de la razón, sí, y no la marioneta de su "superior", como Pinky le era a Cerebro, porque si recuerdan (si no, es que yo ya estoy viejo. Veintidós años, ya voy a ser bisabuelo) Pinky obedecía a Cerebro sin protestar. Maurice en cambio, cuando hay la oportunidad, va por volverse ajeno al Rey y sus decisiones, como en ésta ocasión.

-¡Niños! Ya veo que lograron rescatar a nuestro transéunte aquí, señor eh...

-Maurice.

-Maurice, claro. Gusto en conocerlo.

-Igualmente.

-Qué gloria. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, Carla, Bia, Tiago. Eso es un espíritu servicial. Y en cuanto a usted, espero que esté bien, porque vaya que se quedó atrapado en el agujero. ¿Ya está mejor?

-Sí, gracias; le estaba diciendo a sus, am, nietos, tengo entendido...

-Sip...

-...que si podía quedarme para la noche, pues estoy agotado por el incidente, pero voy a continuar un itinerario. Por si no tiene inconveniente; no quiero causar molestias.

-¡Para nada! Eres bienvenido aquí, como todos. Ponte como en casa-Eduardo accedió a la petición.

Y justo a tiempo.

-¡Hey! ¡Eduardo!

Un guacamayo azul se aproximaba con sutileza.

-¡Roberto!

-¿Cómo anda su servidor?

-Aquí, con Maurice.

-¡Finalmente lo sacaron del hoyo! Buen trabajo. Soy Roberto-le tendió al ayeaye tanto la pata como el ala, nunca se sabe cual van a estrechar. Maurice se fue por la pata-Encantado.

-El placer es mío, gracias.

-Roberto, precisamente iba a pedirte un favor.

-¡Claro! Cuando sea. ¿Qué necesita?

-¿Ves que nuestros invitados gatos siguen dormidos?

-Sí. ¿Algo que deba hacer?

-Ya se van a ir, porque dijeron que partirían por la noche. Despiértalos, ¿no?

Roberto de repente quedó como: «Oh. Está bien.»

-De...de acuerdo. A eso voy.

-Buen chico.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Roberto, al tiempo que se alzó en el aire.

TRANZIZIÓN ZUPREMAAAAAAA

Roberto llegó al tronco en donde los R.O.C. descansaban. A lo lejos también pudo apreciar que Nilthon, Hermes, Mireille y el resto del equipo de filmación empacaba sus cosas. Estaban listos para irse.

«No te vayas a quebrar, Roberto. Son sólo humanos. No pretenden...ningún...Ej»

El guacamayo solía alertarse mucho cuando alguien hablaba de humanos, o él mismo veía a una inocente persona turista en la Amazonia (por última vez: Amazonia es el nombre correcto. En la película lo dicen mal, dejen de rebatirme que soy yo el que se equivoca)

Se apartó plumas de su cabeza de una ladeada, y se enfocó en solamente atender a los gatos. Igual, como él sabía que a los gatos les gusta dormir, estaba nervioso en cuanto a cómo reaccionarían ellos al ser despertados. Sobre todo Nassor.

Con voz tenue, murmuró:

-Eugène. Fritz. Priscila. Fmo. Despierten.

Luego intentó hacerlo más melódico.

-Despi-e-e-e-eh-eh-erten...

Sí, eso fue un altibajo. Tomen nota.

-¡Despierten!-susurró en tono de regaño, para ver si así conseguía algo.

De la nada, un objeto que Roberto no identificó muy bien, parecido a un rectángulo, atravesó el cielo nocturno fugazmente. Más o menos a la distancia a la que se encontraba la Fosa de la Perdición.

-Ay, no...


	20. Extra! Extra!

Okey, aquí está el asunto. Mi correo fue bloqueado de Outlook. com, por lo que tendremos que olvidarnos de la votación por correo, así que haré Polls en vez de eso. Ahí me van a votar. Ahora, antes de lo de mi cuenta de Outlook , sí había logrado recolectar mínimo 33 nominados de setenta y cinco, en nueve categorías de quince, muy buen comienzo. Ahora, yo prometí no incluir la mía, porque seamos honestos: eso no cuenta. Dije: "A menos que reciba como mil y ciento cincuenta votos, no voy a participar" Muchos nominados tuvieron de ochenta hasta trescientos cincuenta votos. Y el mío recibió, en total, mil doscientos cuarenta y tres, (gracias, querido público. No sabía que eran tan grandes) así que está dentro. De paso, no hay barreras de idioma: hay fics en inglés y en español

And for my English audience:

You are now going to start voting in Polls I make in my account, because shit happens, you know, at Hotmail and Outlook, where I have my e-mail. Before. I got my e-mail cancelled, I recieved a total of 19,308 answers in two days (you fuckers almost block my inbox) for all the nominees you're about to see in this list. It's not complete: we're missing six categories and 42 candidates, so you better start voting now. The polls end May 28.

Nominados actuales:

Mejor Drama:

Volver, Kevin Blu

Confianza (remake) Darkkazoo/Kevin Blu

Mejor Historia:

Rio 1/2

Confianza (Remake)

El más grande crossover de Rio hasta ahora

Alone with You

¿Libertad?

Mejor Novela:

Qille's Brand New Nico & Pedro Saga

Strykeruk's Pedro-Janet-Nico Jammed Together, Mama!

El crossover más grande de Rio hasta ahora

Alone with you

¿Libertad? (Reboot de la versión de 2013), Darkkazoo

Mejor Autor:

Kevin Blu

Fang7gk

Qille

Gerard Cypriako

VPVPVP

Darkkazoo

Strykeruk

Mejor Fic Breve:

Silencios, de Kevin Blu

Snow Day, de Sykterktu

Cause In Rio I realised, Moon Trekker Af

Mejor Cancion:

The A Team, El más grande crossover de Rio hasta ahora

Get Along, El más grande crossover de Rio hasta ahora

Perfect Two, The Perfect Two

Entre una Estrella y el Mar, Entre una estrella y el mar (DRRRRRR)

Mejor Romance:

Entre una Estrella y el Mar, Darkkong

Confianza (remake), Darkkazoo/ Kevin Blu

Mejor Adaptación:

La historia de Blu, Darkkong

¿Libertad? (Reboot de la versión de 2013), Darkkazoo

Rio 1/2, VPVPVP

Mejor Personaje Nuevo:

Janet, Pedro-Janet-Nico Jammed Together, Mama!


	21. Viorar vel til laftorosa

Roberto no alcanzó a ver hasta dónde el proyectil llegó a caer, pero seguro no fue muy lejos de dónde partió. Obvio, cuando algo de tamaño mediano es catapultado por el aire, imposible que pasara desapercibido, pues haría un escándalo en eso de ser arrojado

Fritz abrió los párpados de golpe.

-Ay. Hola, Roberto.

-Oigan, ya anocheció, y sus humanos están listos para irse en un rato. Sólo con que se vayan despertando y cooperen, podrán continuar con...su rutina, sí, y nosotros seguiremos con la nuestra. En fin.

Se escuchó un porrazo seco, acompañado del sonido que la madera hace al romperse, al quebrarse. Al partirse.

-Sabes, creo que nada más los guíe hasta el punto de reunión de sus personas, tengo que avisar a los míos de que hay actividad sospechosa en la Fosa de la Perdición.

-Por supuesto, claro. No te preocupes, puedes tomarte tu tiempo si es urgente.

-Gracias Fritz.

-De paso, si a nadie le importa, creo que me quedaré con la corona puesta, es innovadora, y a mí, como artista, me encanta probar cosas nuevas.

-Adelante, nada más despierta a los otros.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Nassor recién se despabilaba de su largo sueño, sólo que ahora sí estaba, genuinamente, de mal humor.

-Ya nos vamos, sólo que Roberto necesita que nos apuremos para que pueda atender asuntos que él tiene.

-Bueno. Chiquín, arriba.

Chiquín no se levantó.

-A la verga, Chiquín-gruñó Nassor-¿Crees poder darnos indicaciones de cómo regresar con Nilthon, Hermes, Mireille, Yannick, Jass, Breka, Drake, Gion, Cinthyia y todos ellos? Es que si tienes prisa, ahorita no podemos ayudarte tanto como quisiéramos. Éste Chiquín no se despierta con nada-agregó empujándolo con suavidad.

-Bueno...la verdad...okey, desde aquí se van todo derecho hasta que vean un árbol donde crezcan Nueces de Brasil; dan vuelta a la izquierda hasta que empiecen a ver a varias guacamayas azules, de ahí sólo hay un camino, que conduce al cauce del río por el que llegan los turistas. Que son pocos, porque ya saben, el Ayuntamiento y cosas en las que nunca me veré involucrado, pero ustedes sí.

-Derecho hasta nueces de Brasil, izquierda hasta ver azules, por el único, triste y desolado camino que hay a partir de ahí hasta el río. Muy bien, ya está-el Bombay alzó una pata- Up-top.

Roberto entendió que era un " Dame esos cinco ", por lo que le chocó el ala de vuelta.

-Gracias, colega. Aprovecharemos para despedirnos y dar un último aviso sobre mi concierto. Todavía están invitados.

-Okey.

-Va a ser seguro, no te preocupes-afirmó Fritz-Nassor prohibió el consumo de drogas dentro de sus conciertos, por lo que no se verán amenazados de ninguna manera.

-Vaya, eso suena más...

-¿Reconfortante?-Fritz preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Diría yo-Robertó se apartó sus plumas craneales de los ojos con una cabezada.

De nuevo, se oyó el estruendoso ruido de un dispositivo siendo accionado y un OVNI (no una navecita espacial) atravesando el cielo nocturno.

-Shit. Oigan, de verdad que les veo luego, pero debo entrar en acción.

-Claro. Hasta pronto-se despidió Fritz, amable como siempre.

Ah, es imposible no amar a Fritz.

...LoOoL

Roberto se había precipitado a informar a las tribus azul y roja acerca de las chunches que había observado ser catapultadas en la Fosa, por que con dos veces le había quedado más que suficiente que Cabo le había dicho lo correcto y que lo estaban poniendo en práctica. Después de la alarma general, se dirigió al desdichado lugar dónde obraban ésos descarados pingüinos, y Oh Sorpresa, Felipe ya estaba ahí, aguardando.

-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción.

-Me ganaste.

-Tuviste razón en todo, y yo también. Sólo que no avisé a mi comunidad, porque intuí que tú lo harías, así que gracias.

Éste diálogo les resultará confuso porque jaja, antes de acudir al árbol de los Rossum Ouniversal Cats se había topado con Felipe en el camino, quién ya se había dado por vencido y regresaba a su comarca alicaído, derrotado. Fue entonces cuando ésto se llevó a cabo:

...LoOoLazoOo

-Finalmente te viniste.

-See. Estoy decepcionado conmigo. Creí que estaban detrás de algo, pero después de lo del Rey, nada pasó. A lo mejor se intimidaron, o cambiaron de opinión e hicieron conciencia en que éste no es lugar para que máquinas simples sean puestas a prueba ni mucho menos.

-Yo te aseguro que sí van a hacer algo.

-¿Dirás? Porque si sigues con lo de la promesa, mejor no...

-De hecho sí te voy a decir, porque es lo suficientemente riesgoso como para ser considerado algo que se debe autorizar primero.

-A ver-Felipe demostró interés.

-Disque vienen de Nueva York, dónde ordenaron armas, así textualmente, tal cual, armas humanas para algo que me tiene sin cuidado, pero que son exportadas de Brasil. No las recibieron por alguna razón y se vinieron en un crucero hasta acá en cuatro días.

-¿Escondidos en el crucero?

-No, ellos lo manejaban.

-¿Eh?

-Noquearon a las personas y se apoderaron del trasatlántico.

-Eso es impresionante.

-¡Lo sé!

-Y psicópata.

-También.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?

-Llegaron, desembarcaron en São Paulo, se dirigen a una instalación de la empresa a la que ordenaron la entrega, roban las armas y llegan aquí por equivocación.

Felipe sólo le devolvió una mirada confundida.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tienen con la catapulta?

-El viaje en crucero tomó cuatro días, pero pasado mañana verán un rally de camiones monstruo televisado, lo que sea que sea eso, suena aterrador; el regreso en barco tardaría otros cuatro días; como no se lo quieren perder por nada del mundo, idearon su bizarramente complicado plan de montar una catapulta en un lugar como la Chapada Diamantina, he ahí su deseo de ir a Bahía, para mandar sus municiones y artillería desde aquí hasta donde viven, para luego llegar ellos también catapultándose a sí mismos, y poder sintonizar su programa en su...guarida.

-¿De dónde vienen, otra vez?

-Nueva York, Estados Reunidos.

-Mmf. Como el esposo de la hija de Eduardo.

-Exacto, ése mismo país.

-¿Qué tan lejos está la Nueva York?

-Pon tú que volaras un mes sin descanso. Así se llega. Y esos amigos tienen su vida ahí, en un...un...un zoológico. Uf-Roberto suspiró aliviado. Pudo decir la palabra sin colapsar en traumas alrededor de personas.

En cuanto a Felipe, él sólo estaba terriblemente aturdido por tanta información.

-¿Para qué...necesitan armas...armas humanas...o ver televisión...o saben montar cata...? Aj, olvídalo.

-Al parecer son más...no sé...que los pingüinos comunes.

-Pues también son más idiotas que los pingüinos comunes. Sus preciadas armas que tanto se esforzaron en conseguir no llegarán a la Nueva York sin aterrizar mucho antes de lo que tengan previsto; las catapultas no tienen tanto alcance. Peor si pretenden catapultarse ellos también, eso sería kamika...kazima...kimaza...muy suicida.

-Pues el más alto de ellos dice que es como el más vergas de los sabelotodos, y dice que nada les saldrá mal. Pero imagínate: es disléxico.

-¿Eso qué es?

-El pingüino bajito con el acento pesado no me supo explicar, pero seguro Blu sabe. En todo caso, me dijo que le dificultaba varias cosas en su vida diaria.

-Mmta.

-Pero fíjate; el motivo de porqué se esperaron hasta que todos se fueran y se quedaran ellos solos es que piensan comenzar su operación mientras nadie les espíe, ni les vean, ni les vigilen. Según, todo lo que hacen es secreto y confidencial.

Felipe entonces abrió sus ojos esmeraldas de par en par, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Quiere decir que si no estoy viéndolos, ¡ellos van a lanzar mierda por la selva en su catapulta dichosa! Tengo que regresar y detenerlos. Su plan está condenado a fallar. Y las consecuencias probablemente serán fatídicas.

Y se levantó en los aires, preparado para encarar a los pingüinos.

-Bueno, ya me voy-Roberto se despidió de Felipe-Tengo mis propias cosas por ahí.

-Hasta luego. ¡Nos vemos!

...LoOoLEsofueunflashbackyyaseacabó

-...porque intuí que tú lo harías, así que gracias.

-Míralos, ahí están.

-Sí. Y evidentemente no te equivocaste en nada.

-Desde que oí el primer proyectil ser lanzado, caí en cuenta de que la habían vuelto a armar-comentó Roberto, mientras los dos veían como la gigantesca balista estaba siendo recargada para ser utilizada de nuevo.

-BUENO, CABO CABITO, COMO NINGUNA CAJA LLEGA SANA Y SALVA A SU DESTINO, TE CATAPULTAREMOS JUNTO A LA SIGUIENTE, ¿OKEY?-gritó la voz de Skipper desde el lado izquierdo de la Fosa.

Roberto y Felipe se miraron alarmados.

-¿Qué es lo que *pretende*?

Ambos se elevaron y volaron hacia donde los pingüinos.

-¡Roberto! ¡Roberto!

El guacamayo azul se giró. Era Fritz. Había aparecido en la orilla izquierda, y los pingüinos no estaban muy lejos de él. Todavía tenía puesta su corona de oro que tan bien le quedaba.

-¡Fritz!

-Perdona que te interrumpa, pero a Nassor y a mí se nos olvidaron las indicaciones que nos diste, y te seguí para ver si me las podías repetir.

-Claro. Es...

TFFFFFFFFFFFFF

La petraria se activó y Cabo salió despedido, abrazando una arqueta de herramientas.

Felipe, Roberto y Fritz se le quedaron contemplando en estupefacción, y en el caso de los primeros dos, con ira también.

Cabo gritaba. No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo para él. Sujeto se encontraba al baúl de herramientas, en esperanza de que lo fuera a salvar en caso de que tuviera un desenlace desafortunado.

Pasó un accidente fatídico. El arcón se abrió, tirando su contenido, que era un lanzallamas. Eso cortó la caída de Cabo, haciéndola presentarse antes de lo previsto. El tanque de gas del lanzallamas se desprendió, y el aparato en sí chocó con un árbol prominente. La combustión hizo efecto. Explotó. Cabo caía detrás del tanque. La copa del árbol estaba quemándose, y Cabo en ella cayó. Felipe calculó que el pingüino aterrizó en territorio de Eduardo. Desde la Fosa, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Roberto, Fritz y Felipe presenciaban la escena. Aproximadamente ciento treinta Spix emergieron y comenzaron a aventar tierra al árbol, con tal de que se apagara.

Enseguida doscientas otras colaboraron, y el incendio se acabó.

Skipper abrió la boca.

-Vaya. Más hubiera valido que alguien se encargara de eso. Muchachos, no podemos quedarnos aquí; vieron lo que sucedió, hay que ayudar a Cabo.

Desaparecieron. Felipe y Roberto volaron hacia el Imperio Azul. Justo a tiempo.

Fritz lentamente regresó por dónde había llegado, alertó a los demás gatos de lo que había ocurrido y que quería intervenir. Se avecinaba algo.

...LoOolfeatuweaDarkKazoo

-¡Alguien bájelo!-rugió Eduardo.

-¡Aquí lo tengo!-Blu cargaba a Cabo, quien se hallaba asustado de muerte. Despacio decendían a tierra firme.

-Con cuidado, Blu. Se ve que necesita mucho para sanar ahora-Rafael señaló el sitio donde Blu podía aterrizar.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Estás bien?-Jewel se acercó a Cabo. No obtuvo respuesta.

-Primero que nada: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE AYUDARON CON EL FUEGO! Les debemos nuestra seguridad y nuestro hogar. De no haber sido por ustedes, habría arrasado con toda la jungla-Eduardo se posó enfrente del árbol (víctima de dificultades de las que no estaba él enterado, pobre árbol) para que la atenciòn se centrara en él-Ahora, todos mantengan la calma; tenemos una emergencia, más vale actuar prudentemente.

Se apaciguó el desorden. Eduardo se volteó a Cabo, quien ya había sido acomodado en el piso.

-¿Estás bien?

Cabo asintió, todavía muy espantado.

-¿Cómo llegaste a lastimarte así?

-Amm... Me dirigía a un lugar donde pudiera dejar el lanzallamas a salvo. Y...

-¿Volando?-preguntó Eduardo.

-Eso es muy improbable-Bia llegó por detrás-Los pingüinos poseen aletas en vez de alas, otorgándoles la capacidad de nadar y bucear, pero privándoles del vuelo. No creo que haya llegado volando.

-Tranquilízate, ya pasó-Eduardo se esforzó en conciliar a Cabo, quien progresivamente se relajaba más y más-Ahora, necesitamos que nos digas que te ocurrió para que se provocara el incidente del fuego, ¿me entiendes? Porque lo que fuera que cargaras contigo fue lo que lo causó. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con él?

-Yo...

-¡CABO!

Aparecieron de nuevo. Llegaron en posición de ataque.

-¿Ahora ustedes qué?-gruñó Eduardo-Supongo vienen con él, ¿no es así?

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¡RICO! Bomba de humo.

Rico regurgitó sin afán un explosivo diminuto y lo arrojó a donde los azules.

Uf. Gruesa neblina empapó a los Spix, o al menos a los que en el suelo se hallaban, porque Jaime (¿si se acuerdan de él?) desde la copa del árbol vecino al que recibió daños percibió que los pingüinos huían en dirección a la Fosa, arrastando a Cabo.

Los demás guacamayos, y Rafael (lol es el único tucán) aturullados por la densa niebla, lo escucharon exclamar:

-¡ESTÁN ESCAPANDO EN DIRECCIÓN A LA FOSA!

Los azules, incluído Jaime, se avalanzaron en bandada hacia la Fosa, disipando la nube a velocidad soberbia.

...ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooololesunaserpiente

-Más vale que los alcanzemos-bramó Felipe a Roberto mientras surcaban los cielos de la noche.

-Yo también lo espero-Roberto asintió. Miró abajo y añadió-No hace falta; están viniendo a nosotros.

-¿Eh?

Kowalski, Skipper y Rico, llevando a Cabo encima de ellos, se hacían paso entre la maleza de lo salvaje, justo antes de volver a penetrar los campos de La Fosa, precisamente donde se hallaban Felipe y Roberto, hace rato.

-¡Hey!-les gritaron desde arriba, pero los pingüinos no respondieron. Rodearon la depresión y se reunieron en el margen izquierdo, donde estaba la catapulta.

-¡Cabo! Por lo que acabas de sufrir, ahorita te prohibo que vuelvas a participar en ésto que Kowalski se tenía entre manos, ya bastante te has perjudicado y es culpa de Kowalski.

-Skipper, por última vez, yo no le dije que...

-Entiendo, Kowalski, pero ya no podemos echar culpas. Ahora debemos reparar ésto que...

-Alto ahí-Eduardo bufó.

-Recáspita, ¡nos han seguido! ¿Ahora qué?-Skipper no estaba para improvisar otra salida.

-No irán a ninguna parte sin explicar...¿EN QUÉ *DIABLOS* ESTABAN PENSANDO?-Eduardo estaba furioso. Esos patanes seguro estaban detrás del incendio y la mala fortuna del joven Cabo. Sin mencionar lo de la bomba de humo

-Tienen cinco minutos para decir quienes son, porqué están aquí, porqué tienen una balista, si conocen al Rey Julien, porqué lanzaron al pobre que llaman «Cabo» y porqué son dueños de un aparato de fuego que casi destruye la parte de arriba de uno de nuestros árboles. Imagínense que no lo hubiéramos podido salvar; la selva misma se habría quemado. Las plantas que jamás crecieron, los animales que aquí viven, incluso los visitantes humanos que hoy están aquí, todo se habría ido a la mierda.

-Lo primero nada les concierne-respondió Skipper, amenazador-Lo segundo, es por una equivocación. Lo tercero, okey, nos atraparon, no sólo era para mandar a volar al Rey Julien, sino para enviar unos equipajes a nuestro lugar de origen, así le voy a llamar. Lo cuarto, claro que lo conocemos: tenemos el infortunio de frecuentarlo cada día. Lo quinto, él se ofreció.

-Skipper, yo jamás...

-Cabo, estoy en una importante y nada trascendente, ridícula e inútil charla superflua con éstos necios.

Los guacamayos no se sintieron sorprendidos por la rudeza del individuo, pero sí por su ego. Qué detestable.

-Sexto, es parte de los armamentos...equipajes que íbamos a enviar se vuelta a nuestro...hogar. Y no es nuestra culpa que se activara y causara éso.

-¿Ni siquiera un lo siento?-Jewel se colocó al lado de su padre, y Blu le siguió. Carla, Bia y Tiago también, la Tía Mimi igual, Rafael, no lo olviden, y los que recién aparecieron, ¡Nico y Pedro!

-No hace falta. Ahora, si nos disculpan, nos llevaremos ésto de aquí, nos iremos y jamás volverán a saber de nosotros-Skipper empezó a empujar la máquina-Caballeros-dijo a sus compinches-tendremos que olvidarnos del rally. Ahora la misión consiste en...

-Podemos abordar un avión y pilotarlo a Nueva York, Skipper.

-Es cierto, llegaríamos en doce horas. Bueno, Kowalski, tienes que admitir que ésta vez, nadie más que tú creyó que esto funcionaría. Ya no necesitamos tu catapulta.

Vámonos, muchachos.

Eduardo, Felipe y los demás Spix, Rafael, Nico y Pedro también, quedaron sobrecogidos por lo sencillo que resultó exiliar a los extranjeros. No se sentían culpables por el fuego, en absoluto, no sintieron remordimiento por eso, no, Skipper era en exceso grosero con ellos, pero sí, ya se iban.

-¿Así se van? ¿Nos dejarán en paz?-preguntó Jewel.

-¡Sí!-contestó Skipper con desdén.

-¿Y se llevarán la catapulta?

-¡No! La vamos a destruir.

Todas las aves de inmediato imploraron que no lo hiciera, porque no indicaron que se desharían de ella en un sitio aislado, donde no afectaran a nadie. Todo apuntaba a que lo harían ahí mismo.

Skipper lució complacido, por algún motivo.

Rico sacó de su garganta una bomba que dejó caer sobre la petraria.

La piedra se sacudió. Las aves se hicieron para atrás, aún cuando aletaban sobre la Fosa, ése detalle no se los mencioné hace rato en la conversación azules-Skipper.

Debris y trozos de madera salieron disparados. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido, pero de la explosión, un residuo quedó en forma de marca en la roca del reborde izquierdo de la Fosa, además de que un poco de ella se desmoronó.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡ALGUIEN PUDO SER DAMNIFICADO O TODA LA ROCA PUDO CAER A PEDAZOS! ¿No eres consiente de lo que haces?-Eduardo estaba harto del sujeto que dañaba su propiedad cuando le placía.

-Kowalski, rastrea al aeropuerto más cercano. Abandonamos Brazil esta noche. Y nos alejamos de éstos insensibles sudacas brazucas de una buena vez.

Ahora hubo revuelo entre las aves. Para los que no saben, sudaca es un término despectivo para designar a los sudamericanos, y brazuca es lo mismo, pero aplica específica y concretamente a los Brazileños.

Nico y Pedro fueron los más impactados por lo que dijo Skipper.

-Ahora te estás buscando problemas. Cuidado, Skipper, que esa boca floja te meterá en líos tan pronto como no salgas de aquí y dejes de causar desastres sin sentir culpa por ello e insultar a los que nada te han hecho-Pedro advirtió con severidad, mientras tenía abrazado a Nico.

-Advertencia, esa es la advertencia más homosexual que he escuchado, sobretodo por la forma en que están abrazados, ¿eh?-Skipper no cesó. Pedro y Nico sólo se abrazaron más fuerte.

-Tal vez mi amigo sea gay, pero te da absolutamente igual-sostuvo Pedro. (O séase nada le debía importar al pingüino)

El pingüino sólo continuó igual de desafiante.

Tanto el cardenal como el jilguero sintieron que había sido demasiado.

-No toleramos cómo tratas a los demás, Skipper-dijo Nico separándose de Pedro por un instante-Eres horriblemente grosero. Eres homofóbico, eres racista, hablas a los demás como si fueran basura. ¡Es desagradable!

-¿Y lamerle la cloaca a otro macho no lo es?

Nico quedó boquiabierto. Skipper había cruzado los límites.

Aterrizó en la piedra del lado izquierdo, se acercó a Skipper y ordenó:

-Repite lo que dijiste.

Skipper en su lugar le abofeteó con desprecio. Nico agarró y arremetió contra Skipper, pero Pedro lo detuvo. Por su parte, Skipper también se lo iba a agarrar a putazos, pero cuatro guacamayos lo sujetaron de las aletas y las patas. Estaba preso.

-¡Rico! ¡Kowalski! ¡No se queden ahí y actúen!

Pero las aves no son tontas; también los apresaron a ellos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Fritz llegó, portando su corona.

-Tenemos a un indomable que provoca disturbios a su alrededor-informó Rafael. Fritz, como autoridad cuyo poder se lo adjudicó el pueblo de forma unánime, tiene derecho a mediar en ésta situación.

-Oh. Gracias. ¿Pero qué sucede?

-Éste de aquí es una amenaza; queremos saber si sabes tratar con éstos tipos-insistió el tucán, señalando a Skipper.

Fritz se quedó callado un momento y después declaró:

-Okey, necesitaré que lo escolten a territorio azul, pues ahí está ya mi familia interna (los R.O.C.) y externa (el elenco de filamción)

-¡ENTENDIDO!-exclamaron las guacamayas en una sola voz.

-Perfecto, ¿ahora qué va a pasar?-Skipper estaba preocupado y molesto a la vez.

oOoMejoryaLlenoesteespacioOoOoOoOorápidoparanoperdertiempoenmamadas

-Jamón, jamóooon, para asar...-cantaba el Chiquín en la tonada de Otherside (aguante los RHCP) mientras esperaba junto a los demás gatos a la llegada de Fritz.

-¡Ahí vienen!-Priscila saltó.

En una fila, todos los Spix, seguidos por Rafael, Pedro y Nico, escoltaban a los cuatro míseros pingüinos (Cabo no estaba preso como sus compañeros porque no buscó defender a Skipper, por lo que lo consideraron inofensivo) hacia el árbol que había pasado por lo del incendio.

Fritz se adelantó y se puso en el centro de un círculo que hicieron las aves, con los rehenes a su lado, en constante vigilancia.

-Chiquín, ¿me puedes prestar tu manto?

-¡Claro!

Como hacía frío, Chiquín se había traído un manto de terciopelo rojo con bordados dorados para cubrirse, o al menos dormir sobre él. En ése momento, se lo pasó a Fritz, quien se lo puso como capa. Ahora lucía como un Rey auténtico, inclusive si sólo gobernara a las papayas.

-¡Maurice! ¡Ya e'toy 'a'ta aquí de no hacer nada! ¡Me largo!-surgió una voz de entre los arbustos.

Era Julien. Y Maurice no estaba contento con eso. Se hallaba plácidamente descansando en la rama de un árbol, pero bajó de ahí de cualquier manera.

-Maurice, puedo discutirlo con él, ya sabes que tienes permiso de Eduardo para quedarte-Fritz lo detuvo.

-¡Rey Fritz! ¡Ahí e'tá! ¿Quién e' mi rey de papayas favorito?

-Gracias, Julien. Ahora, si me disculpas, vamos a llevar a cabo una sentencia,

-¡Uh! ¡Sentencia!-Julien estaba emocionado. Como Rey, jamás había realizado una de esas, probablemente porque no le había hecho falta, pero como los monarcas supuestamente lo hacían...

-¿De quién es la sentencia?-quiso saber Maurice.

-Para Skipper-Fritz se volteó al pingüino que tenía a un lado.

-Huh, ésto será interesante-se dijo el ayeaye a sí mismo. A él tampoco le agradaba particularmente Skipper, sobre todo por como lo trató en "Con los Pelos De Punta" (nudge nudge, wink wink, episodio de los pingüinos, nudge, nudge)

-¡Quiero ver esa sentencia!-Julien no cabía dentro de sí de lo excitante que resultaba para él.

-Entonces siéntate ahí y disfruta, supongo-Fritz le ordenó.

-No te entretendrá, Cola Anillada, es por demás. Sobretodo porque me liberaré en cualquier momento.

-Fritz, ¿cómo se llama ésa especie de mariposa? ¡Ya se me olvidó! Sí, los gatos tienen una memoria a corto plazo de alrededor de diez minutos.

-¿Ven, chicos? Los pingüinos somos más inteligentes que los mamíferos-Skipper le sonrió a Rico y a Kowalski.

-Me gustaría tener un dedo del medio para decirle a ése pingüino que es fea su wea -como los gatos tienen cinco garras por pata (cuatro grandes, una diminuta) tienen un «dedo del medio» por lo que sí, el Chiquín le levantó el dedo a Skipper.

Skipper se irritó por eso, pero por no tener dedos, no pudo responderle. Frustración.

Era hora de comenzar. Felipe estaba presente.

-Habitantes del Imperio Zarco, hoy les vengo a anunciar que estamos ante la presencia de Skipper, un pingüino que actualmente exhibe presuntos cargos por arriesgar la vida de uno de sus semejantes, arrojándolo por el aire, prender en llamas a éste árbol que ven aquí, hacer estallar una balista y casi destruir parte de la Fosa de la Perdición, además de desacato a las aves en general, ya sea por comentarios ofensivos o agresión física, el caso de nuestro amigo Nico aquí. Y me han dado el honor a mí de encargarme de solucionar el problema que representa Skipper a nuestra sociedad. La evidencia está en la copa chamuscada de ése árbol, y éste trozo de madera, parte de la catapulta en cuestión- levantó una tabla astillada, partida por la mitad durante la explosión de la máquina- No permitiré que un sólo individuo inicie disturbios al tratar de lograr sus propios cometidos, de acuerdo a lo que me han contado, que tome acciones no autorizadas por el máximo líder, Eduardo, Señor del Zarco Imperio, y que arriesge la seguridad o hasta la vida de todos los animales en mi pueblo, enfocando sus prioridades en mamadas. Ser Ilyn,[pausa drramática] bring me HIS HEAD.

La multitud enloqueció. El mejor veredicto.

Skipper se paralizó. ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ FUE LO DIJO?

-¿QUÉ? ¿NO PIENSAN HACER ESO, VERDAD? ¡ESTÁN TODOS DEMENTES!

Por más que Skipper forcejeó para librarse, fue en vano.

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Podían ser éstos animales así de crueles? ¿O sólo habían perdido el juicio en cinco minutos?

Desgraciadamente, los pingüinos eran los que habían perdido el juicio: la sentencia de Skipper estaba hecha y nada podrían hacer.

Rico de inmediato sacó algo de su boca, pero los Spix fueron más rápidos y se lo reintrodujeron.

De pronto, a Cabo también lo capturaron.

Eduardo, Felipe, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Tiago, Carla, Bia, Roberto y la tía Mimi se impresionaron y se preocuparon, más enseguida se tranquilizaron.

Maurice estaba impactado por la decisión. Julien...

-¡Yu-hú! ¡Le co'tarán la cabe-za! ¡Le co'tarán la cabe-za!-canturreó.

A Skipper se lo llevaron ocho guacamayas. Entraron en la espesura de la jungla hasta que los Spix los perdieron de vista.

-¡E'to si fue divertido! ¡Fritz! ¡Señor Zar no sé qué y Barón Rojo no sé cuánto! ¡Propongo que ahora organicemos un baile para celebrar la sentencia! El rey comenzará-Julien se deslizó al centro para exponer los pasos de danza que consideraba más adecuados para empezar. Nadie le siguió la corriente.

-¡Rey Julien! ¡Al fin lo encuentro! ¡Déjeme abrazarle sus pies!-chilló una vocecita.

-¿Mort?-Maurice lo reconoció de inmediato.

Mort brincó de lo que había sido el agujero de la tarde en el cual Maurice quedó atrapado. Si recuerdan, Mort también estaba con él, más apenas logró salir.

-Eso es un lémur ratón-comentó Bia-Hasta ahí llega todo lo que sé de ellos.

-¡Qué alivio! ¡Pies!-Mort se aferró a los pies de Julien. Éste le dio una mirada irritada y pateó al lémur ratón de vuelta al hoyo.

El grupo de aves se indignó.

-¿Saben qué? De nueva instancia, a ése también se lo llevan-declaró Fritz.

Julien se volteó de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nuestro querido Maurice nos ha insistido en qué tan mal soberano es usted y qué tan poco querido es por su pueblo. Se nos va con Skipper. Ahora.

-¡NO! ¡NOH PUEDEN HACERLE ESO A UN REY! ¡CREÍ QUE 'ERÍAMOS AMIGOS! ¡TENEMO' TANTO EN COMÚN!-suplicó Julien mientras otras ocho guacamayas lo rodeaban.

-Yo no soy cruel en absoluto, y no soy un engreído idiota-dijo Fritz con firmeza y sutileza.

-¡Ere' un hipócrita! ¡Lo que le vas a hacer a la monja, al bato loco! ¡Eso...eh...ESO E' SER CRUEL!

-No sé de qué me hablas. Retírenlo de aquí-ordenó Fritz, y también se llevaron a Julien arrastrando.

-¡Pero Maurice sí me aprecia! ¿Verdad, Maurice? ¿Sí irás a re'catar a tu querido Rey?

Maurice contempló la dulce visión de Julien, por primera vez en su vida, recibir su merecido, independientemente de que se lo hubiera ganado o no.

Luego, de la nada seis pequeños tángaras llevaron a Maurice una papaya. Cortesía de su Alteza de las Papayas. El ayeaye sonrió con sorna.

-Su majestad, déle a Skipper una despedida de mi parte. Aceptaré ésta papaya. Cortesía de Su Alteza.

Julien sintió ser apoderado por la rabia.

-¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Todos unos traidores! ¡Hasta tú, Gato Loco!

Igual que Skipper, desapareció junto con las guacamayas en la oscuridad.

#

%

***Lamento haberme tardado tanto: recién me mudé y mi internet demoró bastante en llegar. Por eso hice éste capítulo especialmente largo. Quiero que sepan que es el último y que eso es todo. Conduzcan seguros, y el verdadero Tupac sigue vivo 3 .


	22. Un bisteck corriendo

Lol, ¿de verdad pensaron en que los dejaría ahí? Pfffffta ¡JAJA! Esto se convertirá en una novela épica de tres mil capítulos, ojalá estén muy ansiosos por ello, es más el ya ensució sus jammies de tan ansioso que estaba. ¡HEEEEY! ¡HOOOOOO! ¡HEYYYY! ¡HOOOOO! ¡HEEEEEYYY! ¡HOOOOOO! ¡HEEEEEYYY... ¿Soy sólo yo el que se sabe esa canción old-school? ¿N.B.N? ¿No? Okey

...

-Y también se los llevan a ellos-Felipe echó un vistazo a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo ser sirgados hacia el destino que les tenían reservados.

Mmm...

Ya está. Julien se fue, Skipper se fue. Los pingüinos se fueron. ¿Cómo termina?

Ah sí.

La noche siguió su transcurso común: se arremolinaron los Spix con los gatos para convivir y relacionarse, pasar el rato y reírse de lo inocentes que los pingüinos norteamericanos eran, igual que Julien.

-Vaya que fue exaltante ésa escenita-Rafael se aproximó a Fritz.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que les iba a suceder?-preguntó Perla-No puse atención en esa parte.

-Fue emocionante ése plan. Seguro les dieron una buena lección-Maurice estaba alegre de la vida. Cierto, como él no había acompañado a los Spix, a Felipe, a Rafael, a Nico o a Pedro cuando Fritz lideraba al grupo y a los reos por la Amazonia, cuando se ponían de acuerdo en la ejecución de la broma y la humillación, pero sí había captado de último momento lo que tenían en mente todos ellos-Interpretaste a un rey todavía más déspota que el propio Julien, ¡quién lo diría!-le dio una palmada amistosa a Fritz.

-Como actor, se me hizo fácil, vaya, porque a eso me dedico. Además, veo mucha televisión. De ahí saco también un par de ideas.

-Si no te conociera, te odiaría de inmediato en ése papel-Eduardo también le jugó un cumplido al Bengala.

-Otra vez, no respondieron lo que pregunté-Perla se quejó.

-Ya ves, no les decapitaríamos para colocar sus cabezas en una estaca; sólo los conminamos a que lo haríamos para asustarlos; las aves los llevan al sector del río en dónde hay pirañas. Ahí los aventarán-explicó Fritz.

-¿A todos?-Blu inmiscuyó.

-A Skipper y a Julien. Los demás, veré que hacer con ellos.

-¿Cómo un gato razonable?

-Como Fritz Perutz, quien soy. El Rey de Las Papayas es abominable, pero yo soy muy bueno para solventar discusiones en la vida real a través de diálogo. Hm.

-Nunca se lo creerían de saber que todo el juicio y la sentencia fue un montaje-terció Pedro, refiriéndose al lémur y al pingüino arrogante.

-Efectivamente, y todo fue idea de nosotros, con ayuda de Fritz. Los mamíferos son entonces más listos que los pingüinos-consumó Perla-Nosotros también, claro.

Hubo una carcajada general.

-Una vez más, muy bien actuado-Roberto felicitó a Fritz.

-Gracias. Ustedes también. Lo hicieron más convincente que yo.

-Awww, stahp it-Nico dijo revoloteando frente al gato.

-Ha sido un éxito y seguirá siendo un éxito para siempre mientras jamás se enteren ellos-Fritz se oyó débil, pero así suena él todo el tiempo.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Maurice, creo que ya es hora de selecciones el sitio donde quieres pasar la noche-Eduardo comenzó.

-Estaría genial, gracias.

...

Nassor se acicalaba parsimoniosa y ceremoniosamente en espera de los demás, cuando se dispuso a agarrar a su preciada máquina de Disc Jockey para hacerle una revisión, desde que en la selva, fácilmente podía ensuciarse. Por si se lo preguntan, Maxniville ya había regresado con los empleados de R.O.C. y ahí estaba a salvo. Sí, ya sé que la extrañaban.

Nassor dio vueltas en círculos alrededor de Monnika ( ¿saben quién es Monnika ?) antes de poner sus garras sobre ella.

La empezó a lamer. Sólo porque estaba de ocioso, y él odiaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Verdad verídica. DRRRRRRRRR. De pronto, escuchó detrás de él:

-¿Qué haces?

Nassor se volteó. Era Tiago.

-Hola. No te vi venir-añadió abortando su operación «trapeador de lengua».

Nassor no estaba ni pizca de sorprendido, o eso aparentaba.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Uhmm...Nada.

-¿Es cierto que la lengua de los gatos es áspera?

-Casi tanto como mi voz-dijo Nassor.

(En su interior, pensaba: "MierdaSívioloqueestabahaciendo")

-Woa. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí así puedes dormir sin istras-Nassor sacó la lengua. Tiago notó los afilados relieves de su superficie.

-Woaow-Tiago suspiró maravillado.

Nassor regresó su lengua a su lugar.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?-Tiago se posó al lado de Nassor.

-Monnika-contestó Nassor sin parpadear. Después la acarició y se frotó amorosamente con ella ( como suele hacer con Maxniville. Up-top! )

-¿Monnika?-Tiago se extasió ante el panorama que la máquina ofrecía: miles y miles de botones e interruptores.

-En ella compongo la música que tu hermana escucha, y también la uso para tocar. Ser Disc Jockey me permite ser tan creativo como quiera, por todos los estilos que puedo intentar.

-¿Entonces hace música?

Nassor asintió con la mirada enfurruñada clavada en Tiago.

-¿Puedo...?

Nassor volvió a asentir.

Fue un error fatal.

Tiago le dio vueltas a una perilla pequeña en el costado de Monnika (sin saber que estaba subiendo el volumen) y después apretó un botón rectangular que tenía escrito en plumón T#B798. La máquina se encendió y de ella brotó la música que activaba el botón, pero de tan alta que estaba, sólo se oyó un tremendísimo escándalo producido por pesadísimas series de un loop que ascendía y descendía por la escala musical con líneas de bajo abrumadoras y patrones rítmicos reverberantes que a Nassor le zumbaron en los oídos.

El gato de inmediato apagó al aparato.

-Jamás tengo el volumen tan fuerte. Siempre es por debajo del nivel intermedio. Cuando toco para mí-especificó el Bombay-Presionaste una pista en la que estoy trabajando. Me da vueltas en la cabeza, pero sigo tratando de conseguir que sea perfecta.

Tiago sólo estaba muy divertido con Monnika.

-¿Puedes darme una demostración de la magia que puedes hacer?-preguntó con ilusión que destellaba en sus pupilas.

Nassor volvió a expresar que sí sin decir palabra. Volvió a encender a Monnika oprimiendo un gran botón rojo que destacaba entre los demás que estaba encima de la perilla del volumen, precisamente, y esperó. Monnika emitió sonidos robóticos y luego una melodía que siempre sonaba para avisar que estaba lista para usarse.

Nassor movió dos interruptores, como palancas diminutas, presionó tres botones de los cien que estaban a su disposición, activó dos sintetizadores y un sampler. El que tenía marcado Y#6%999.

La característica que diferenciaba a Monnika de muchos equipos de DJ era que no tenía espacio para discos, y carecía de tornamesa. Nassor de ninguna manera quiso incluir una tornamesa cuando elaboraba a su estimada Monnika.

Se empezó a reproducir el hit single de Eric Prydz, Call on Meeeeeeeee, call on meeeeee, sólo que no venía con la voz que coreaba "Call on meeeeeeeeee, call on meeeeee" pues Nassor la había recreado por su cuenta con sus muestras predeterminadas y en ése momento, estaba listo para improvisar algo para Tiago. Con el beat de la entrada, Nassor tenía ya una base en la que obrar, por lo que agregó unos controladores que añadieron unos violines tocando seis notas de manera vertiginosa en intervalos de medio segundo. Después metió el efecto del "suspense" que suspendió el beat del inicio con un zumbido que progresivamente se agudizaba. Entonces Nassor comenzó la acción. Dejó caer la bass. Activó aproximadamente dieciséis botones y palancas, además de una manivela que Monnika tenía instalada en la orilla de su lado derecho.

Elevó una (ni idea de cómo describirla, i'm sorry. Jeje). Acto seguido concluyó su prueba.

-WOAOW-Tiago se hallaba muy contento.

-Eso lo improvisé ahora: te puedo mostrar canciones mías que han salido en mi álbum o las que van a salir.

-Creo que si continúas tocando aquí, despertarás a cualquier animal que esté dormido-el pequeño se rio.

-En ése caso, yo te repito que estás totalmente invitado a mi concierto en Pará, por si quieres ir, puedes llevar a tu familia entera, está todo bien.

-WOAOW. ¡Ya no puedo esperar a oírte en el concierto!

-Gracias, emm...¿Tiago? ¿Eso es?

-¡Sí!

-Perfecto. Nos vemos, Tiago- Nassor le acarició la cabeza al guacamayo, guardando las garras para no dañarlo y se encaminó a dónde estaban sus amigos humanos. Porque ellos son excepcionales, ¿verdad? Up-Top.

Tiago, por su parte, retornó a la zona dónde su familia vivía.

...

-Y así es cómo consiguió él su propio cubo Rubik-Fmo terminaba de relatar una anécdota sobre Eugène a Blu, Perla, Eduardo, Roberto, Carla, Bia, la tía Mimi, Rafael, Pedro y Nico, quiénes escuchaban atentamente.

-Oí que hablaban de mí-Eugène llegó y se unió al círculo. Tiago, que recién quedaba, también se les unió.

-Fmo nos decía cómo fue que obtuviste tu primer Rubik y porqué puedes armarlo tan rápido-Blu le contó.

Eugène se sintió halagado.

-¿Conque también sabes armar cubos Rubik además de poseer una magnífica voz? Debes tener grandes dotes para poder...

Eugène eructó prolongadamente de la nada, cortando a Rafael, quién se asustó con el sonido.

-Woaow. ¿Estás bien?-el tucán quiso cerciorarse.

-Sí, sí. Sólo es gas-Eugène eructó nuevamente, más profundo que antes.

-¿Estás seguro? Eso sonó demoníaco-insistió Tiago.

Eugène se rio.

-Me pasa mientras estamos filmando nuestro sitcom. A veces me sucede lo mismo mientras alguien más tiene un diálogo, y censuran el ruido con un pipido.

Las aves no estaban perplejas, pero tampoco sabían que era un pipido. A eso se debe que se quedaran callados de repente. Eugène imitó el sonido de del bleep de censura y más o menos entenideron ahora sí.

-Puedo determinar si estás enfermo o no, cariño, porque tu malestar puede o puede no ser un síntoma de algo-injirió la tía Mimi-Necesitaría que lo vuelvas a hacer, si eres tan amable.

Eugène miró hacia varios. Evidentemente se podía notar que le avergonzaba hacerlo. En su mansión, lo hacía a cada rato que sufriera de buaciación, pues nadie verdaderamente le criticaba por ello. Mas aquí, con desconocidos recientemente clasificados como amigos cercanos, era distinto.

Eructó una vez más, tan sonoro y profundo como antes, y Mimi lanzó su dictamen:

-Sip. Es aire limpio que tragaste anteriormente. Te recomiendaría un antiácido natural que podemos alcanzar ahora, o puedes esperar a que se te pase.

Eugéne soltó otro eructo, potente pero corto, como si lo estuviera conteniendo, y dijo:

-Creo que iré allá atrás hasta que se me pase.

Fue a ocultarse en unas plantas y ahí estuvo un rato.

...

-¿A dónde me están llevando?-Skipper ya no soportaba más-¿No iban a rebanar mi cabeza?

-No, tenemos órdenes de llevarte al río Amazonas y liberarte ahí.

Skipper no lo creía.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio?

-Es más, ya llegamos.

Todos los papagayos que sometían a Skipper le hablaban de manera tétrica a propósito para que el pingüino se intimidara.

Y, fieles a su último diálogo, llegaron al cauce del Amazonas, que corre mucho.

-Okey, ya estamos aquí. ¿Me dejarán ir?-Skipper vio una oportunidad en lo que tenía enfrente.

-No. Te arrojaremos en él.

Skipper quedó in albis.

-Son unos...

No completó su frase de ira porque los Spix ataron un trozo de liana alrededor de su cuello, a la altura de su pico, impidiéndole pronunciar palabra.

-Ten cuidado, en ésta zona el agua dirige a los rápidos, y éstos a la cascada. De paso, si puedes, de favor salúdanos a las pirañas.

Skipper perdió las esperanzas. Estaba jodido.

Entre todos lo empujaron al río.

Lo dejaré aquí ¿por qué? No tengo de otra. Necesito dormir. Soy humano. Ahora, hubo una enorme controversia con la nominación de Dark Kazoo con su historia ¿Libertad? porque, primero, está incompleta. Segundo, a todos les pareció muy emocionante en los primeros siete capítulos hasta que se puso más y más serio, concluyendo en el asesinato de Blu, que en mi opinión no llevará a DarkKazoo a ninguna parte, pésima decisión, lo que hizo una historia horrible más allá del complejo moral de nosotros. Les mantendremos informados sobre esto y más, aquí en Discovery Kids.


	23. Ya se fue

Hola, amigochas, yo soy el chino Lian Xian Te, me pueden decir el chino, el Laxantes, el mierdas, ése es más familiar, el mierdas, pero todos me recordarán como el chino o el Lian Xian Te cuando esto termine. Hoy el pinchi puto Gerard de cuca no está aquí porque salió con el japos, que es como nosotros los chinos llamamos a los japoneses culeros, con el japos Bana Na-Atso Sakomamayo, chupen el perro pinchis japos, que se llevan al Gérard que a ése lo quieren ver. A pinchis occidentales que no me creen que soy chino sólo porque no hablo con eles, bueno pues déjenme decirles la clave del éxito oriental, auténtica sabiduría china, no se dejen llevar por imitaciones japos baratas de pucha y escuchen

我永遠不會放棄你 我永遠不會讓你失望 我永遠不會亂跑，並拋棄你 我永遠不會讓你哭泣 我永遠不會說再見 我永遠不會撒謊傷害你 el chino les advierte que su traductor de Google les servirá de coña porque no conjuga los verbos, sólo traducen palabras lol occidentales idiotas de mierda. Okey si en algo nos ganan los occidentales es en el fútbol, chupen el perro malditos occis. Ya les voy a anunciar lo que el Geras me dijo que les avisara:

Necesita más gente para los Fancademys porque hasta ahora él ha salido más votado en todas las categorías y así no se vale, puro bot son los demás puro bot. Al chino no le engañan, los que votan por los que no son el Geras son puro bot.

*i'dliketobeagirlyjustlikemydearmamaaaaaaaaard*

Hola, lectores. Amigos cercanos.

Tengo algo qué decirles.

El capítulo de ayer lo tenía listo, y de hecho lo subí, pero resulta que pasó lo siguiente:

En el 2011, un usuario Blu-100-Perla-100, escribió una historia y ^disque^ patentó los personajes que había creado. Ahora, ayer le jugué una pasada, y creo que fue el peor error que he cometido en lo que va del año. Mierda.

El usuario, que por cierto se llama James, agregó al final de su fic:

*Loss perzonages zon mihos y no tihienen deresho a robarlozzzz!*

Y por éso, le dije que usaría sus personajes sujetos a ^derecho de autor^ porque se me daba la gana.

Eso desató el monstruo y el niño berrinchudo que subsiste en BluxPerla1000.

Poco después me mandó aproximadamente VEINTICINCO mensajes por correo privado, que decían lo siguiente (son los que están en inglés):

Don't use my OC's without my permission or like is the case with everyone else I will report you!  
...

Primero y principal, ¿pero qué carajo, ėste tipo?

...

I know someone who was banned from the site for doing that.

Also your story may be in a different language but I can translate it into english and I will with the help of my loyal fans and followers do all in our power to have you banned if you use my OC's. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL YOU CAN'T USE MY OC'S! BE CREATIVE AND MAKE YOUR OWN! I COULDN'T USE NAMES ALREADY MADE UP BY OTHERS BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T WANT ME TO, SO I RESPECTED THEIR WISHES AND WAS ABLE TO COME UP WITH EVEN BETTER NAMES OF MY OWN!  
...

Okey, ésta reacción es la de alguien que fue trolleado y no sabe que fue trolleado. No soy estúpido, por supuesto que no uso los OC de los demás. En su oracion final del mensaje, puedo apreciar de que además de huevón, es presumido, el idiota. Ñeñeñe yo sí respeto a los demás y puedo crear mis propios nombres y unos mejoreeeeees ñeeeeeeeee Anda a cagar, James.

...  
ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS IS ALMOST THE EQUIVALENT TO AN ADMIN, AND I WILL GET HIM TO HELP ME BAN YOU SHOULD YOU USE MY OC'S WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!  
...

¿Sabían que el sujeto que me dice éstas cosas tiene 26 años? Y me dice en éste mensajes, que llamará a la Santa Inquisición de FanFiction para que me acuse, como si ël fuera Eric Cartman y Fanfiction fuese su mamá. Además de que se porta como niño de 11, escribe como niño de 11.

...

I PROMISE YOU THAT!

...

O séase, ¿me está amenazando?

...

I SEE YOU ALSO HAVE THE F WORD IN YOUR STORY THAT IS NOT K+ RATED CONTENT!

...

Qué bolas. Además de idiota, berrinchudo, y virgen a los 26, gilipollas. Claro que mi historia no es K+, tiene escenas de sexo (una más por venir lol) referencias a Juego de Tronos, un programa de adultos, contiene homosexualidad, racismo, profanidades, consumo de alcohol, insultos, cochinadas, guarradas, troleos.

¡No es para niños!

...

YOU USED MY CHARACTER'S NAME I'LL GIVE YOU 1 DAY TO REPLACE IT WITH AN ORIGINAL NAME OF YOUR OWN THEN I'M REPORTING YOU!

...  
To make fair here are some names that I haven't used that you can have:

Males:

- Atilio

- Carlito

Females:

- Anita

- Estela

...

Pearl is mentioned in your story that is my OC

Replace it with a original name of your own or one of the ones I mentioned.

...

Éste es el mensaje grande. Me está diciendo que Perla es un OC de él, y que como aparece en mi fic,me demandará por eso y me arrebatará el pinche puto fic. Here's the deal though: la Perla que aparece en mi fic es nada menos que la que conocemos y amamos, la esposa de Blu, la hija de Eduardo, la mamá de Tiago, Carla y Bia.

Sin embargo, la amenaza de copyright surge porque éste cabeza de huevo llamó a su personaje «Pearl» (perla en inglés). O séase, está confundiendo a la esposa de Blu, la Perla original de Blue Sky Studios, con la suya. Qué bolas.

Y es porque mi fic está en español, pero él escribe en inglés, pero no sabe ni pizca de castellano, por lo que usa al señor Google para traducir mi historia. Google no reconoce a la Perla de mi historia como un personaje con nombre propio, y lo cambia por Pearl en inglés. Aquí está el dilema: en la película estadounidense, en el doblaje madre, Perla se llama Jewel, lo que invalida por completo su queja de copyright. ¿Por qué? Si a él le sale Pearl al momento de leer mi historia con Google translate, es su problema, y no el mío, como dijo Azealia Banks en una entrevista.

...

Jewel is owned by Blue Sky Studios it may mean Pearl but Pearl is the name of my OC please don't use it! Try one or both of those names I suggested earlier please and thank you!

...  
No I started mine at the end of 2011Mine is already published and on the web so I've got the first say so I'd prefer you alter the name to one of the names I suggested.

Please change the name so this can be over and I won't have to shut your fic down.

Females:

- Anita

- Estela

I'll be off for about the next 7 hours

...

You've also taken the name Rico the OC of Ricardo the black hawk. Yes his because he's been writing since at least a month before me. I might notify him as well.

...

A partir de aquí me quise arrancar los cabellos de furia. Rico, como dice él, es su OC de un halcón. Para mis lectores que van avanzados en la historia:

El Rico que sale en mi historia es Rico de los pingüinos de madagascar. ¿Acaso es así de tarado? Rico el halcón existe desde el 2011, pero Rico el pingüino propiedad de Dreamworks vino al mundo en-el-2006. ¿Y piensa reclamarlo? Sólo por nombre de coincidencia, esa demanda es tan estúpida como si yo le fuera propietario de Coca Cola, y un OC suyo bebe una Coca Cola en su fic, y le llegara y dijera: Te quitaré la historia porque no anuncias Coca Cola, si no que me la estás robando pinsh putituo. PU-TI-TO.

...

I'll keep that between us on one condition you change the name of Pearl to something else like one of the two names I suggested or something original be creative. I'll give you till tomorrow night to get on it and then I'm telling Ricardo the black hawk about you stealing his OC name (be it coincidental or not) and we'll both report you!

...

I joined the site on November 3 2008

Ricardo the black hawk joined on August 1st 2012

...

Ricardo the black hawk has had rights to his OC name Rico since his first story came out on October 6, 2012.

...

I've had rights to my OC name Pearl since the day I published the 1st chapter of my story on September 11, 2011.

...

I'll check up on it tonight. If at the very least my OC's names isn't changed I will pm him telling him that you stole his OC's name as well again I hope you change it because if you don't we will both report you!

Once again I gave you two alternative female name for my character

- Anita

- Estela

I'll be back on after I get off work at 7 pm. Please I don't want to have to get your fic taken down.

Also no using any of my other OC's names unless you ask my permission first.

...

Lectores, familia. Háganme un favor. Vayan al perfil de éste huevonzón y traten de hacerlo entender que soy inocente y lo que hace él es injusto, ¿ok?

Los amo y no quiero perderlos.

Lo que resta de mi comunicado fue retirado por violación de derechos de autor. TEEHEE.


	24. ¿Quién recuerda la Rubikmanía?

-Okey, ya volví y estoy mejor-Eugéne declaró al reunirse con los Spix de nuevo.

-¡Qué alegría!-dijo la tía Mimi.

-Y de paso, acabo de regresar con ésto-el Charteux mostró un curioso objeto de colores, cúbico.

-¡Esperen! ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Todos se voltearon a ver quién había preguntado eso.

Era Kowalski.

Sí, Fritz mientras interpretaba al alter ego, el Rey de las Papayas, había decretado de que Rico, Cabo y Kowalski se quedarían en el hábitat de los Spix hasta nuevo aviso, y ahí los tenían, atados de improviso con lianas, sobretodo, obligándolos a observar quietos en sus lugares el ambiente que les rodeaba hasta que al Rey se le diera la gana liberarlos. Bueno saber.

Ahora, si son familiares con Kowalski, sabrán que es el estratega de la brigada de los pingüinos, y era el más listo de ellos. Es admirable en cierta manera, pero es exasperante el hecho que nos refriegue el tamaño de su CI en la cara a cada cinco minutos con vocabulario rebuscado y tecnisismos, hablando innecesariamente rápido al momento de dar una explicación, inventando cosas que a nadie falta le hacía y que sólo prometían causar desastres (como las creaciones del Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, pero al menos él y Beaker eran jocosos) y presumir unos pasos de baile humillantes pero, créanlo o no, hay muchachas preadolescentes que consideran éso «sexy». De verdad. Cada vez que alguien escribe «Kowalski es sexy», Adam Sandler hace una película. ¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¿No? Entonces paren ya.

Eugène miró fijamente a Kowalski.

-Sí...es...un cubo Rubik.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

Eugène se limitó a observarlo con cierta preocupación.

-Prometo no escapar de aquí ni salir en busca de Skipper-Kowalski intentó convencer al gato de que le pasara el juguete.

Eugène lo complació y se lo entregó.

Kowalski lo contempló en fascinación.

-Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de tener uno...el más único de los rompecabezas modernos...en términos relativos, porque tiene aproximadamente cuarenta años desde su fabricación...y aquí tengo uno ¡y estoy seguro de que seré el primer genio en armarlo sin instrucciones!-otra vez, Kowalski se emocionaba por poca cosa-Amm...¿serías tan amable de revolverlo por mí, Eu...Eugène?

-Qué extraño-le susurró Nico a Pedro, también preocupado. ¿Tendría Kowalski un síndrome obsesivo, o algo?

-Vaya, eso es demasiado escándalo por un vil juguetito-dijo Jewel a Blu.

-Eugène es el mejor haciéndolos. Dudo que éste pingüino vaya a borrarle su reputación-Blu aseguró a Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Roberto, Tia, Barla, Ciago, Mimi y Eduardo.

-Claro-Eugène lo desarmó enseguida.

-¡Ah! Perfecto. ¿Y para qué posees uno? Digo, sólo individuos de inteligencia superior son capaces de...

Eugène, en cuestión de veinte segundos, resolvió la cruz blanca, la cara blanca, las línea central, la cruz amarilla, las esquinas amarillas y los centros inferiores de las caras, a celeridad cautivante, y triunfalmente lo depositó de un golpe en el piso.

Kowalski quedó sin aliento. El gato ni siquiera parpadeó. Eduardo, la tía Mimi, Roberto, Blu, Jewel, Bia, Tiago, Carla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro sonrieron ante el logro de Eugène. Los colores estaban todos parejos, ni una sola pieza fuera de lugar.

-Amm...Eso fue...amm...seguro es práctica.

-Por supuesto que es práctica; me memorizé el algoritmo a seguir para armarlo en cualquier circunstancia y decidí hacerlo cada vez más rápido.

-Ah, pero sí viste una respuesta.

-Sí, no hay nada de malo en éso. Yo en lo que quería destacar era en la velocidad en la que resuelvo el cubo.

-Pero no tiene tanto mérito como hacerlo sin saber la respuesta.

-¡Es sólo un logro diferente!

Las aves estaban de acuerdo con Eugène.

-Bueno, pásamelo otra vez y ahora...¿qué estás haciendo?

-Denme tres minutos-solicitó el gato.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-preguntó Jewel a su marido, mientras veía a Eugène mezclar nuevamente el cubo.

-Creo que sé qué. Se le va a quedar viendo y memorizará los patrones del cubo.

-¿Para qué?-quiso saber Rafael.

-Ya verás.

Pasaron dos minutos y Kowalski se impacientaba. Ya quería su turno con el Rubik.

-Oye...ya fue...

Eugène cerró los ojos y en cuestión de cincuenta segundos lo volvió a armar.

Las aves aplaudieron a Eugène por el truco.

-He visto personas hacer eso-comentó Nico a Pedro mientras aplaudían-¿Ya ves? Estos gatos son formidables por romper la barrera de lo tradicional y hacer cosas que nadie habría esperado de otros gatos jamás. Ni de ningún perro.

Pedro rio en voz baja.

-See, además, Eugène es el que también canta música rap, ¿verdad? O al menos el que más destreza para el campo tiene.

-La verdad. ¿Crees que si lo invitamos algún día a que cante algo con nosotros en una presentación, no sé, por ahí? Digo, Carnaval ya fue, más podemos hacer un evento con ellos, sin justificación y sería fantástico.

-Muy bien, es hora de que me permitas intentar, antes de que sigas arruinando mis ilusiones.

-Okey, está bien. Es tu turno.


	25. Are you being served?

-Así que básicamente sólo lo debo girar siguiendo ciertos patrones para que combinen los colores correctos y se arma sólo, ¿no es así?-Kowalski preguntó.

-Aturdes mucho con tanta palabrería-murmuró Eugène.

Jewel, Blu, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Biago, Tarla y Cia opinaban lo mismo, aunque los adultos sí lograban seguir el paso de las conversaciones que iniciaba Kowalski.

-Bueno, no esperaba que se acostumbraran tan rápido a los...

-Oh, perdón.

Tfeodor se cruzó en el camino del pingüino.

-No hay problema-le calmó Kowalski.

-Pongan atención-susurró Blu a las demás aves-Ése de ahí es Tfeodor. Recuerden ése detalle. Aquí viene algo bueno.

Todos persiguieron con la mirada a Tfeodor hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Ammm...¿por dónde empiezo? ¿Todas de una vez o una por una?-Kowalski se envolvía en sus pensamientos, por lo que no vio a Tfeodor volver a atropellarlo.

-Oh, perdón. No le...no le hamía visto.

-Descuida, está todo...¿eh?

-Ése de ahí es Teofräst-señaló Blu en voz baja-Recuerden eso.

-Entendido-quedaron todas las aves.

Teofräst continuó con su camino y se extravió en la oscuridad.

De pronto, Kowalski comenzó a colocar las piezas de la cara roja en su lugar, lo que lo llenó de orgullo.

-¡Ajá! El primer avance. Qué ínfulas. Hasta podría llorar.

-No es la gran cosa-cortó Eugène-Las esquinas de tu cara roja están todas mal.

-Oh. Pero pronto, ¡estarán bien acomodadas!

Tfeodor vuelve a pasar.

-Perdone, señor. No lo vi.

-Umm...¿No habías pasado ya cómo...?

-Señor pingüino-Tfeodor salió de unos arbustos del extremo opuesto a dónde estaba en el mismo instante con Kowalski, quien volteó a ver al que lo llamaba.

-¿Cómo saliste de...?

-¡Señor pingüino!-Tfeodor volvió a llamar, pero esta vez, a tres metros de Kowalski, apareciendo desde otros arbustos diferentes.

-¿Pero cómo...?-Kowalski se giró a dónde Tfeodor andaba antes, pero resulta que ya no estaba ahí: se hallaba del otro lado, en los nuevos arbustos. Sin embargo, Tfeodor retrocedió y desapareció en la maleza, para reaparecer en su lugar original.

-Señor pingüino...

-¡Me estás mareando!-Kowalski gritó lleno de nervios.

Tfeodor repitió la acción y salió de otros matorrales.

-Señor pingüino...

-¡YA! ¡POR FAVOR!

Blu, Jewel, Biarlago, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, Rafael, Pedro y Nico se partían de risa ante el acontecimiento.

¿Cuál era el secreto? A Kowalski le daba la impresión de que Tfeodor emergía de unas matas, se volvía a meter y se mostraba en otras.

-¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN! ¡ES POSIBLE!-ahullaba el atormentado pingüino.

La teletransportación se reiteró cuatro veces más y fue cuando Blu se animó:

-Ya estuvo bueno, chicos, ya pueden salir los dos.

-¿Ah?-Kowalski se encontraba apabullado.

De los dos setos de los que surgía Tfeodor salieron DOS gatos: Tfeodor, naturalmente, y Teofräst.

-¡Gemelos!-Kowalski sintió desfallecer.

-¡Exacto!-todas las aves desgañitaron.

El pingüino no dio más y se desmayó.

...

-Debes hacerlo, Skipper. Se te debe ocurrir una salida.

Skipper sentía cómo se hundía cada vez más, y cómo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Bregó. Forcejeó. Trató de zafarse. Se frustró ante su fracaso.

-A lo mejor encuentro algo que rompa las lianas.

Su instinto detectó movimiento a cuatro metros de él.

-Eureka.

...

-Si son las pirañas, con sus dientes me desharé de las lianas. Lo lograré

Una sombra se aproximó agitadamente. Era grande, por lo que Skipper supuso que sería fácil cumplir con su cometido.

-Espera la quijada. ESPERA LA QUIJADA.

Con fuerza e impulso, fruto de su desesperación e impotencia feroz, se abalanzó ante la bestia que enfrente tenía.

-¡DIENTES!

-Auuuuuuu.

-Maldita sea, Cola Anillada. Lo arruinaste por completo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sip. Esa sombra tumultuosa no era una aterradora piraña, era Julien, quien también había sido arrojado al río para ser devorado por los depredadores que eran las pirañas, o ser la siguiente víctima que cobraran los salvajes rápidos.

-No me hables, monja loca. ¿Qué noh vez que por ti ahora estoy a puntoh de morir?

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Ni siquiera me enteré de que te aventaron también!

-Sí, pero tú lo' enojaste. ¡Y también se fueron en contra del Rey!

-¿Podrías enfocarte en asuntos más significativos, Cola Anillada? Si no hacemos algo, no regresaremos a Nueva York, ¡nunca!

-Ah, ¡e'tá bien! Sólo porque seguiré vivo, lo que indica que seguiré moviendo mi bote tanto así como lo desee.

-Me sorprende que en éso te preocupes sobretodo, porque creí que eso era lo único que hacías todos los días.

Hubo silencio en unos instantes en los que flotaron a la deriva, intentando subirse a la ribera del río, sin ningún éxito.

-Ni modo, Cola Anillada. ¡Se acabó! Sólo queda una alternativa, y es atraer a las pirañas que aquí nadan.

-Eso suena bien. ¿Qué son esa' piraña'?

-Son como los peces que desayuno a diario, nada del otro mundo.

-Pues entonces hagámoslo, pero apuesto a que no salimos de ésta, y si yo gano, serás Pájaro Bobo por una semana.

-Genio, si no salimos de ésta, ¡ya no importará!

-Se ve que alguien e'tá de mal humor...-canturreó Julien, provocando a Skipper.

-¡Mira!

-¿Qué?

...

-La comida está lista-pregonó el Chiquín mientras entraba a la morada de los Spix.

Echó una mirada horrorizada a Kowalski, que yacía en el piso, desmayado.

-Woaow, ¿qué le pasó a él?

-Una de las bromas que gastan los gemelos a quienes no saben que son gemelos fue un poco lejos, eso es todo-lo relajó Blu.

-Twin-sanity-manifestó Teofräst. Tfeodor se rio de la ocurrencia.

-Bueno, pues. Tengo unas noticias...-comenzó el Chiquín-El equipo de filmación R.O.C. se acaba de ir hace media hora porque su tiempo aquí expiró, pero creo que todos se jalan los cabellos de la ansiedad, pues saben que estamos asegurados por $120000000, pero yo digo que estaremos bien, en tanto consigamos dónde dormir. Priscila y Fmo cuidan de los otros pingüinos, el Riquísimo y el Cabo-Cabito. Nassor ya viene para acá con la cena y Fritz...

-Aquí estoy-dijo el Bengala ceremoniosamente mientras se mostraba.

-Fritz acompañaba a Maurice a su dormitorio-rio de gozo-No puedo esperar a ver qué hay de cenar hoy.

-Ya vine-Nassor llegó arrastrando una caja de cartón en forma de prisma, en la que se leía «Chickwits N' Chickbits»-Priscila y Fmo ya vienen también, y traen a los presos del amor consigo.

-Ooooo, ¿eso es pollo?-el Chiquín se asomó al interior de la caja.

-Sí, pero yo no abriría esa caja ahora-sentenció Nassor, cerrándola-Sensibilidad.

-Tiene razón-Eugène estaba de acuerdo. Echó un vistazo a sus amigos papagayos, tucán, cardenal y jilguero-Nosotros como gatos, tenemos un complejo de culpa enorme debido al agobio que infligen los de nuestra especie sobre la suya. Mas tengo hambre.

-Sí, no hay problema. Sólo no voltearemos-les aseguró Blu-Al cabo que ni quería dormir esta noche-bromeó girándose a las demás aves. Éstas se rieron.

-Oigan. Fritz, Eugène, Nassor. Chiquín. Tfeodor, Teöfrast. Estábamos pensando Pedro y yo que podíamos hacer, no sé, un evento pequeño aquí en la selva, en el que tocaremos música y queríamos saber si les gustaría participar en él.

-¡Claro! No nos iremos en dos semanas-afirmaron los R.O.C. presentes.

Nico y Pedro intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Perfecto! Estamos abiertos a cualquier idea que tengan; será una velada para dejarse llevar por el ambiente.

-Me parece bien-dijo Eugène entusiasmado.

-Suena genial-a Fritz también le parecía.

-¿Cuándo se-sería?-preguntó Teofräst.

-Yo diría que después de mañana; tampoco queremos perdernos su concierto.

-Bueno, el concierto tal cual es promocionando a Nassor, pero siempre hay una que otra sorpresa. Les va a gustar. Les recomiendo que vayan.

-¿Será en la tarde o en la noche?-interrogó Eduardo-Ya es por demás que todos planeamos ir.

-En la noche-contestó Nassor-No se lo pueden perder.

-Mañana en la noche será-dijo Blu, encandilado.

-Volvemos en un ratón (¿entendieron?); nos iremos con Priscila a y Fmo a cenar, y hasta mañana nos vemos, porque ya llevamos despiertos como cinco horas y media el día de hoy. ¡Adiós!-se despidió Eugène-¡Les amamos!

Los demás gatos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Hasta pronto! ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Bye!-despidieron de vuelta Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Blu, Jewel, Barlo, Citia, Taga, Nico, Pedro y Rafael.

-Aguarden, ¿qué no Prisicila y Fmo venían para acá?-la duda atacó a Nico.

-Sensibilidad-le dijo Roberto.

...

-¿Quieres decir que tendré que seguir cargando con las alas de pollo?-se quejó Nassor con Eugène.


	26. Voz de la luna

«You drew a picture of my morning but you couldn't make my day,  
i'm rockin' and you're yawning but you never look my way,  
i'm lickin down you darlin' in every single way,  
your funny flow is foreign and a green card's on the way!  
I live and die for hip hop, this is hip hop for today, I give props for hip hop hooray!  
Hoooooooooo heeeeeeeeeeey hooooooooooooo heeeeeeeeeeeey hooooooooooo heeeeeeeeeeeeey hoooooooooo»-Eugène cantaba la precisa canción que referencié anteriormente, muchas gracias, mientras los R.O.C. merendaban a la luz de la luna.  
-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Puedo decir lo que sigue? This ain't got shit to do wit shampoo...  
-Chiquín-le pausó Fritz.  
-Ohhhhhhh. ¿Por qué?  
-Porque o si no mañana no tendrás energías para el concierto de Nassor, ya sabes que siempre cuenta con participación extra de nuestra parte.  
-¿Y cuando fue mi concierto? Little Littley, Continental Dream Tour. Nadie me ayudó. ¡Yo fui sólo! ¡Con las dieciséis canciones que he compuesto por mi cuenta!  
-Sí, pero ése era exclusivamente tuyo, era un concierto con temática de Chiquín. Era para promocionarte más a las discográficas, pues hacía falta que te prestaran todavía más atención que al grupo entero.  
-Dirás musicalmente, porque fui votado como el favorito de la televisión británica y otros nueve países.  
-Sí, Chiquín. Eres la estrella.  
Fmo y Priscila no habían soltado a Rico o a Cabo, quienes se retorcían de disgusto al presenciar cómo comían pollo los gatos tan serenamente.  
-Estoy pensando cantar un par de canciones de Miguel Bosé, porque no hemos intentado cantar en español hasta ahora-sugirió Fmo, desmenuzando su bocado de pollo.  
-Buena idea. ¿Miguel Bosé?-preguntó Fritz.  
-Me encanta su música y lo que hace en general. Es como el Michael Bolton español.  
Los gatos se carcajearon. Cabo y Rico no comprendieron el porqué de la risa.  
-Adelante, pues. Yo las introduciría como: «Para Algo Completamente Diferente»-propuso Fritz.  
-Monty Python much?-dijo Nassor en tono de burla sutil.  
Chiquín se rio.  
-¿Y ya saludaron a mi primo?-interrogó Fmo.  
-Oh sí. Apenas lo vi. Me agrada mucho-suspiró Prisicila, de forma soñadora (es sólo porque tiene sueño, no se alarmen)  
Los demás R.O.C. quedaron totalmente intrigados.  
-¿Krozy vino con nosotros?  
Fmo asintió.  
-Así como vino Maxniville, llegó Krozy. Se fue con Nilthon, seguro, pero...  
-¿Quién dijo que me fui?-soltó una voz de la nada.  
Krozy Reyersback, el hermano mayor de Fmo, el único que seguía viviendo con ella, saltó a la cima de una piedra atrás de los gatos. Era bastante similar a su hermano, por el tamaño, el color de ojos, las manchas (eso era diferente) y por el hecho de que también era reconocido mundialmente por sus apariciones en varios episodios del programa (se llama Rossum Ouniversal Cats' Grande Ladder, dejen de preguntar) junto a Fmo, por ser vocalmente dotado, como Fmo, con un rango de tres octavas y media con cuatro semitonos, equivaliendo en casi cuatro octavas, y grabar un par de canciones junto a los R.O.C. en general. Krozy es simpático, la clase de gato que a todos les gustaría tener. Es tenaz, lo que varias veces lo mete en líos, reconoce sus errores y es muy respetuoso. Krozy era de la misma camada de la que vino Fmo (DRRRRRRR) y a juzgar porque comparten apellido, alguien con dos dedos enfrente podría decir «Ah, es que son de la misma familia». Él habla tágalo, como Fmo.  
-¡Hey! ¡Trolazo!-saludó Fmo. Luego dirigió una mirada acosadora a los demás-Ahora más vale que saluden-gruñó.  
-¡Hola, Krozy!-se esucharon todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Gracias, hola, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué pasó?-yuxtapuso a su zalema, como solía/ acostumbraba a hacerlo.  
-Muy bien, ¿y tú?  
-Estoy bien, gracias. Hola, ¿qué tal?-llegó Krozy con su hermana, y ambos se dieron lamidas cariñosas a la lengua del otro, entre sí.  
Si se están prendiendo, arruinaré su fap diciendo que ahí es donde la intimidad termina: jamás se les ha cruzado por el cerebro lo que a ustedes, porque sólo quieren leer porno, hijos más putos que la madre. Agarren sus perversiones y mándenlas a Sion, a Patolandia, a Pelotillehue, a Radiador Springs si quieren, pero mándenlas lejos, lejos de aquí. Han visto demasiado hentai como para seguir leyendo una obra de literatura familiar que pretende ser entretenida, adictiva, inesperada y al final, entregar una moraleja.

-¿Apenas despiertas o ya llevas rato vagando aquí?-soltó Fmo.  
-Ya llevo rato, nada más no los hallaba. Veo que tienen pollo ahí y...¿esos qué son?  
-¿Los pingüinos?-los R.O.C. estaban seguros de que éso eran.  
-Sé lo que son los pingüinos, pero...  
-Están siendo sometidos hasta nuevo aviso; divertida historia. Te la cuento mañana, porque me iré a dormir tan pronto halle dónde amarrar a los retenidos-explicó Fmo dando un zarpazo fulminante a Rico y Cabo quienes habían estado muy callados en todo lo que iba de la cena de los gatos.  
-Ya veo. ¿Y toda esa mierda? ¿Qué es?-preguntó Krozy mirando al montón de chatarra que yacía a un lado del círculo que los R.O.C. formaban.  
En el cúmulo en cuestión habían cartuchos de dinamita, bombas desactivadas, martillos, otro lanzallamas, un martillo, una bomba del sifón y trampas para ratones.  
-Le hicimos vomitar todo eso; es peligroso, te recomendaría que no te acercaras a él, pero ha estado muy manso toda la tertulia-Fmo dio una cabeceada, señalando a Rico-No sé de dónde coño saca tanta basura.  
-¿Eso es una caja fuerte miniatura?-Krozy apuntó a un objeto mediano que, en efecto, era una caja fuerte.  
-Chiquín ha intentado abrirla todo este tiempo-intervino Fritz, quien ya había terminado de comer.  
-¡ÑO SE ABRE! ¡ÑO SE ABRE! ¡ÑOOOO! Umm...¿crees que me puedes decir que hay adentro?-Chiquín le pidió a Rico.  
-Uhhhh...-el pingüino de la cresta suspiró. Estar tanto tiempo inmóvil le sentaba mal.  
-¿Cómo estás Nassor? Ya se me hacía que no me extrañabas-bromeó Krozy con el Bombay. Éste le devolvió una ¡&$£ %#¥.  
-Sí, ya me hacías falta. Quería saber si seguías interesado en una salida a los hoteles de Jukasjärvi; escuché que ahí hace mucho frío-Nassor sonaba aburrido, otra vez, pero estaba tranquilo.  
-Me encantaría: sobre todo con mi hermana y contigo, que para ser tan amargado estimulas los viajes como nadie.  
-No es verdad-rebatió Nassor, sin energía y sonando fastidiado por el comentario de Krozy.  
Saludos a EmoxitaMuaMua3700 que me imploró que hiciera que Nassor pronunciara su frase célebre. Up-Top!

-Ah, ah. Ah. ¡Ahí estaban!-Kowalski llegó contoneándose simplonamente. Se recuperaba del desmayo, como pueden apreciar. Le tomó unos segundos percatarse de que los R.O.C. incluido Krozy le observaban como si fuera una abominación, por lo que lanzó un grito de susto, arremetió para llevarse a Rico y a Cabo, pero chocó con un árbol (su sentido de orientación y su equilibrio apenas se calibraban) lo que lo dejó tendido en el suelo.


	27. ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK SPOILERS

You'll be all caught up for Season 2 on June 6th after watching this recap, in one take, in under 7 minutes.

Starting - NOW

Meet thirty something Piper Chapman.

Piper is engaged to struggling writer and one time Pie Lover, Larry Bloom.

And makes artisanal soaps with her pregnant best friend, Polly.

Piper's life is far from clean though, as she pleads guilty to a money laundering scheme from 10 years ago.

FLASHBACK!

In those days, Piper was dating Alex Vause, a mysterious drug dealer.

Piper fell in love with Alex and became her money mule, smuggling cash.

Alex gets caught and Piper abandons her.

Alex ultimately rats her out for a shorter prison sentence 10 years later causing Piper to plead guilty in order to lighten her own prison sentence.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

Her past lesbian relationship surprises Larry, but he thinks their relationship will survive through prison. Larry's such a good guy!

So Piper, along with prison newbies Daya and Watson, get escorted to their cells by Morello, a quick talking New Jersey-an inmate obsessed with marrying her fiance who never visits.

We also find out everyone in prison goes by their last names, and newbies wear orange jumpsuits.

Goodbye Piper, hello Chapman.

After getting their pictures taken by Prison Guard George Mendez aka Pornstache, and the new guard John Bennett, Daya gets slapped by another inmate who turns out to be her estranged mom!

They're in the same prison? WHAT A COINCIDENCE?!

Chapman meets her bunkmates including Nichols, and struggles to adjust to prison life.

Prison counselor Sam Healy is willing to look out for Chapman and be her friend…as long as you don't talk about making jail friends or lesbian activity.

At lunch, Chapman meets Red, captain of the kitchen and, in another life, ex-Captain of the Federation.

Chapman doesn't realize she's the chef and disses the prison food in front of her. BAD DECISION!

Red returns the favor by serving Chapman a BLOODY TAMPON SANDWICH!

On top of that, Chapman notices an inmate who looks familiar… turns out it's her old flame Alex!

They're in the same prison? WHAT A COINCIDENCE?!

Things get even worse when Chapman gets starved out and no one wants to help her for fear of Red's wrath.

Why would anyone be so afraid of a prison chef?

FLASHBACK!

Red and her husband used to own a restaurant frequented by well-connected Russian "businessmen" and she is forced to hold secret packages for them.

However, she comes up with an idea to help the Russians by suggesting they launder money through a different means, which we can only assume landed her in jail.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

Larry visits Chapman, and tells her it's gonna be okay.

Gotta love that Larry!

Things may get better as Chapman discovers Red has a bad back and uses her soap skills to make a lotion that will help her.

Chapman is helped by Crazy Eyes and she delivers it to Red, Placing Chapman in Red's good graces. Good thing Chapman met Crazy Eyes!

Her name is Crazy Eyes, I'm sure she's SUCH a good person.

Well, not exactly, Crazy Eyes wants to make Chapman her prison wife, or as she says, her Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl, and follows her around everywhere.

But hey, at least Chapman has new blend-in-with-the-crowd prison garbs!

Crazy Eyes requests to be bedmates with Chapman, but Healy denies it.

Instead, Chapman gets set up with the feared Miss Claudette.

Why is she so feared though?

FLASHBACK!

Claudette ran a house keeping company, frequently visited by friend slash potential love interest Baptiste.

One of her employees gets abused on the job, so in retaliation, she kills the perpetrator.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

Crazy Eyes gets pissed off and does what anyone who's been scorned by a potential lover would do… PISS ALL OVER HER FLOOR.

Chapman starts helping the inmates with appeal letters, which along with a letter from Baptiste, inspires Miss Claudette to have her case reviewed.

Chapman's become so focused on prison life that she blows off a business opportunity with her bestie, ruining her chances in the soap business.

And at this point we better introduce you to Pennsatucky, a god-fearing meth addict, who's had quite the dark past.

FLASHBACK!

Pennsatucky's had several abortions and after feeling disrespected by her doctor, shot him dead.

She's praised by an anti-abortion group as a pro-life hero and ends up thinking she's an agent of Jesus carrying out his will. Totally harmless right?

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

Prison Guard Bennett has started secretly sleeping with Daya after he turns down her mom's sexual advances.

Daya and her mom have quite the interesting parent-daughter relationship don't you think?

Here it comes again!

FLASHBACK!

Daya's Mom was a serious contender for negligent mom of the year award, and they were both messing around with the same drug dealer. DRAAAAMAAAAAAAA!

Loooong story short they both have ended up in prison.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

And back to Chapman who is warming up to Alex thanks to Larry telling her Alex didn't turn her in even though he found out she really did, but he wanted to protect Chapman's feelings.

Damn that Larry is such a super guy!

Back in prison, Healy starts up the Women's Advisory Council, a group centered on discussing inmate issues directly to the higher ups.

Chapman doesn't want to be on the council, but Healy appoints her anyways, and Penssatucky who wanted to be on it, harasses Chapman but Alex comes to her aid.

Meanwhile, Pornstache wants to expand his drug smuggling ring in the prison and tries to pressure Red into letting him use her food smuggling connections, but she refuses.

With Pornstache focused on her, Red neglects Miller, who goes through withdrawal and ends up in solitary confinement.

Wait, who's Miller? There are so many damn inmates!

FLASHBACK!

She used to live on the streets and "borrow" things from people, but kept a list so she can pay them back one day.

Only problem is, that doesn't really hold up in court.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

Nichols doesn't like the way Red is treating Miller so she spills Red's smuggler's name to Pornstache.

Neptune Produce, which may be tied to Red's Russian connection.

And they used to be SUCH GREAT FRIENDS! Wanna know how great of friends?

FLASHBACK!

Nichols had a bad relationship with her absent mother, which led her to drug addiction.

After landing behind the clinker, Red became a sort of mother figure helping her through withdrawal.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

And back to Larry Land. He's finally hit it big with an article about living with a wife in jail that is terribly titled, "One sentence, two prisoners."

No Larry! You're supposed to be such a super guy.

Back in prison, Chapman and Alex have been flirting and share a very sensual dance, which gets ratted on by Pennsatucky to Healy.

Healy throws Chapman into solitary confinement. He even calls Larry to tell him what happened!

FRIENDSHIP OVER!

48 hours later, Chapman gets released, and the first thing she does is have sex with Alex!

Soon after, the prison has a youth Scared Straight program over and Chapman plots against Pennsatucky.

She alerts her about one of the disabled Scared Straight attendees and convinces her to "heal" the kid with the powers of god she claims to have.

Or in other words, push her out of her wheelchair, which gets her a one way ticket to the psych ward.

Meanwhile, Larry's story gets broadcasted through the prison, and pretty much makes it apparent that he knows Alex and Chapman are back together.

Then, Larry tells Chapman that Alex was the one who turned her in after all.

Larry demands he and Chapman get married immediately.

Wait, why would he want that?

Because that's the logical thing to do after finding out your fiance slept with her old drug dealer lesbian girlfriend in a jail church…DUH!

Chapman breaks up with Alex, choosing for marriage with Larry.

But Larry finds out through Alex that Chapman initiated their fling so he axes the engagement.

Around this time, Chapman starts feeling bad about putting Pennsatucky in the psych ward and helps her get released. BAD DECISION!

Chapman gets threatened in the shower by Penssatucky AND HER SHIV and they end up meeting in the yard for a final showdown!

Hold on, we're just focusing on the main character, before we wrap the season up, what's going on with the other inmates?

Oh right, Remember Miss Claudette? Well, her appeal is denied and she attacks a guard, throwing her into maximum security.

Pornstache pressures Miller to sell his drugs to the inmates that he's now smuggling in. Miller ends up ODing on the drugs, and Pornstache hangs her body to look like a suicide.

Miller's death brings Red & Nichols back together, as they vow for revenge on Pornstache.

Bennett finds out Daya's pregnant with his baby and Red & Nichols use it to their advantage by having Daya sleep with Pornstache to get him fired by reporting him for rape so Bennett doesn't get fired for the pregnancy.

Pornstache gets caught with Daya…buuuuut he only gets suspended. Despite everything it seems that Daya and Bennett are going to stay together.

Red's smuggling operation is finally uncovered, resulting in her top chef position being stripped and her plan to take it back misfires, literally.

And Remember Taystee? Well you couldn't because she, like many other inmates didn't make it into this recap, but she's granted parole, finds life outside jail isn't better, and commits a crime to go back to prison.

Chapman fights Pennsatucky and gets slashed, igniting her inner-Hulk!

She mounts Penssatucky and beats the living hell out of her!

A BADASS ENDING TO A BADASS SEASON OF THIS BADASS SHOW!


	28. Pregúntenle al Cypriako

Ñññññ

Otra vez, amigos, hola. Hoy no puedo darles otro avance de la historia, lo que me pesa en el alma, desde que me la han pedido muy amablemente y ya la esperan desde hace un par de días, pero mañana la tendré lista. Por ahora, responderé unas cuantas preguntas que ustedes me han hecho. ¿Empezamos?

-¿De dónde salió la inspiración para la historia?

Bueno, verán: después de ver las películas de Rio, imaginé lo que sucedería si los personajes de la franquicia se encontraran a los Rossum Ouniversal Cats, protagonistas de un libro muy conmovedor. En mi cabeza , intenté crear una película nueva, una secuela de la saga de Rio, conmigo a cargo de la escritura, y visualicé unas escenas que me habrían gustado incluir en esa "adaptación" ficticia. Descubrí que podía comunicar mis ideas del crossover a otras personas en éste sitio, , y en cuanto me hice mi cuenta, bam, mis ideas ya eran un concepto. Y uno muy bien recibido; no creí que tendría tanto éxito como tuvo. Gracias, R.O.C. fans y Rio fans, por amar mi historia como yo amo a mi novia hermosa.

-¿Es cierto que estuviste involucrado en la producción de las novelas de R.O.C.?

Cierto. Todo un año, participé en la redacción de los siete volúmenes, y sólo se publicaron tres, lo cual me deprimió mucho. Además, las copias restantes de esos tres ya no están en derecho de autor nuestro, del equipo de personas tras los R.O.C. (Rossum Ouniversal Crew nos apodamos)

-¿Por qué Nassor tiene tu apellido?

Originalmente, antes del libro, se llamaba Nassor Cristoph Lovitz, así como Jon Lovitz, pero después se lo cambiamos por el mío, porque sintieron que le sentaba más, lo cual fue un honor para mí, porque Nassor es de mis favoritos de la serie.

-¿Cómo nacieron los Rossum Ouniversal Cats?

Una editorial, A la orilla del Viento, nos ofreció un contrato de una suma cuantiosa si escribíamos un gran libro, lo que nos llevó a más de cien personas, yo incluido, a pensar en algo nuevo. Pensamos en nuestro éxito anterior, Camino a la Conciencia, sólo disponible en Rumania ya, que trata de una mancha realizando un viaje surreal en búsqueda de sí misma, acompañados por dos gatos, Fritz y Eugène. Era un libro de realismo mágico, como los de Gabriel Garcha Márquez. Nos enfocamos en los gatos, que nos habían encantado, la relación entre ellos y sus personalidades. Después pensamos «Hey, deberíamos hacer un spin-off en base a ellos». Era una buena idea porque los personajes eran profundos, fáciles de indentificarse con ellos. Pronto creamos un tercer gato, Nassor, quien sólo aparecía en una edición limitada de Camino a la Conciencia. Decidimos darle una personalidad con más transfondo y en cuestión de cuarenta minutos, Nassor había nacido. Pasó otro día, y se nos ocurrió que era menester que incluyéramos a una hembra en el proyecto, y se llamó Priscila (en honor a una gata real). Otra vez, desarrollamos su personaje de forma rápida y estaba lista. Luego añadimos a otra hembra, Fmo, y los gemelos, Tfeodor y Teofräst. En cuanto a los gemelos, quisimos hacerlos más especiales que los demás, más allá de ser mellizos idénticos, y se nos ocurrió que sufrieran de autismo leve vinculado. Era perfecto. Después agregamos a Chiquín, el elemento cómico de la historia hasta que la editorial dijo que era suficiente de perder tiempo en personajes, y que le escribiéramos el libro de una vez. Una noche antes de que comenzara la redacción, íbamos cinco de la R.O. Crew en un auto, oyendo la radio, el 18 de diciembre de 2012. Y entonces fue que Laurie Mathias, co-autora también de la serie, imaginó a los gatos cantando Some Nights, la canción que pasaba en la radio, de Fun. Propuso que los gatos, para ser inolvidables e innovadores, debían cantar. Después de tres meses, el primer libro se lanzó. Fue un éxito rotundo y a la editorial le fascinó. Pronto sacamos los otros dos y hasta que los cancelaran, el público los amó. De ahí vienen los Rossum Ouniversal Cats.

-¿Por qué fueron cancelados los R.O.C.?

Derechos de autor. Henry Dammer, líder del proyecto, murió el 3 de junio del 2013, con sesenta y ocho años de edad. Él adquirió los derechos, y como el ya no vive, ya nadie puede lanzar más libros de los R.O.C. Ahora, gracias a mí, son de dominio público.

-¿De qué país eres?

De Rumania, igual que Nassor. ¿Ven? Por eso es mi favorito, porque comparte tantas cosas conmigo.

-¿Eres fan de Rio?

Siento que la franquicia tiene un enorme potencial, pero en la segunda entrega no se explotó como es adecuado. Rio 2 es, como uno de mis lectores dijo muy bien, un condón: está buena, pero de aquí en diez años ya nadie se va a acordar de ella.

-¿Por qué tan convencido de que Nico es gay?

Una escena en particular de Rio 2, pero no soy el único: varias mamás de la Asociación de Padres Furiosos reclamaron que ambos pájaros, Nico y Pedro eran homosexuales, ¡además de que hay puchocientos millones de piezas de fan art que afirma lo mismo!

-¿Tienes religión?

Sí, soy católico. Amo a Diosito ;) Gracias Dios por otro día más lleno de bendiciones, alegría y perdón. Cuida a los que más necesitados son, y danos las herramientas para ayudar al prójimo, como la gente en pobreza extrema. Te pido por Mirla, mi abuela y Jenz mi abuelo. Amén.

-¿Nassor tiene sentimientos?

Tiene una novia a la que ama, ¿eso no cuenta?

-¿Qué onda con los títulos de los capítulos?

Se me ocurren al azar; pienso que deben ser jocosamente poéticos.

-¿Va a salir Luiz en la historia?

Gran idea.

-¿Piensas escribir sobre las ideas desechadas por los directores de Rio 2 para una futura historia?

Sí. Si pusieron atención, se les mencionó en el capítulo de #gaypride. Pienso que el concepto es formidable, y que merecía que lo abordaran en Rio 2 : una familia de guacamayos alemanes. ¿Cuántas historias no dá para contar eso? Además, tenemos al supuesto villano de la tercera parte, John Dee, que según Wikipedia, va a salir, pero yo lo dudo (me aventaré por la ventana gritando ¡SOY MARICAAAAAAA! si lo llegaran a hacer). John Dee es una guacamaya roja inglesa, según lo que Don Rhymer quería en Rio 2. Voy a usarlo. Por ahora, sujétense a la historia actual, y esperen a que salga. De paso, voy a incluir a un tercer personaje, pero ése es sorpresa.

-¿Por qué Eugène eructa tanto?

En los libros originales, que eran para todo público, había mucho contenido como chistes de doble sentido y vocabulario vulgar. El hecho de que Eugène pasara por eso es una broma recurrente que capturó la atención de los lectores más jóvenes, aunque también se le llevara al siguiente nivel (como en el famoso sketch del volumen «Eugène», "Llamadas al diablo" en el que un perro está interesado en hacer un pacto con el diablo, por lo que Fritz manda traer a Eugène, porque dizque Satanás hablaba a través de él [refiriéndose a sus monstruosos eructos] En fin, Fritz finge ser un médium comunicando las dudas del perro a Eugène, quien le eructaba en respuesta algo incoherente, que Fritz traducía como frases legítimas. Ven, los libros también parodiaban al culto antireligioso)

-¿Puedes pronunciar Enredadera, como se escribe?

Ño.


	29. Ampliando horizontes

-Muero de sueño.  
-Yo también.  
-¡Pues a dormir! ¿Qué esperan?  
-Mamá, ¿nos cantas una canción para dormir hoy?  
-¡Por supuesto! Pero sólo una.  
Varios bostezos.  
-Genial-dijo Tiago en voz somnolienta.  
-Yo dormiré por ahí, Perla, por si se necesita algo.  
-Claro, Blu. De acuerdo, empieza la canción...

-Oye Rafael, ¿a dónde vas?  
-Con mi esposa e hijos, Nico, ¡para qué preguntas!  
-Sólo porque queríamos acompañarte hasta hallar nuestro hueco.  
-Sí, Rafa, porque, ¿sabes? Se encuentra cerca de tu hogar, y ésa es la única referencia que tenemos para llegar a él.  
-Pedro...  
-Lo siento: primera noche. Ya decidimos que no dejaremos la selva en un rato.  
-Está bien, ¡sólo consideren que deben aprenderse la ubicación de su morada!  
-¿Sí o no?  
Rafael suspiró.  
-Está bien, pero sólo en ésta ocasión. Marquen con algo el tronco de su árbol, no sé. ¿Dicen que viven en un hueco?  
-De un árbol, sí.  
-Allá vamos, Eva. No tardaremos mucho.

-Qué encantadores.  
-Lo sé, resultaron mejores entes de lo que habría podido esperar.  
-Me fascina el más pequeño, ¡es tan adorable!  
-Aunque tiene una boca...  
-¿Dice profanidades?  
-No mucho, no. Aunque sí expresa un par de cosas inapropiadas para su edad.  
-Está rodeado por adultos, Eduardo, si no son adolescentes. De joven, eras sedicioso y desobediente, como la mayoría de los muchachos. Así, indiciplinado.  
-¿Y tú cómo eras, según?  
-Yo sigo siendo joven.  
Eduardo se rio.  
-Ay Mimi...

-A la cuenta de tres, Cola Anillada. TRES, DOS...¡UNO!  
...


	30. ¡Llegamos a treinta Un poco de backstory

Ññññ

Kowalski abrió los ojos para encontrarse, muy a su horror, con los nueve gatos rodeándolo en un círculo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Krozy.

-Qué más dá si se encuentra bien; tenemos que atarlo y así se quedará con los otros dos por la noche. Yo me voy a dormir. Tú, Krozy...sólo diviértete. No sé cuánto tiempo llevas durmiendo ya.

-Gracias. Bye.

En cuestión de diez minutos, los felinos se habían alojado en el mismo tronco en el que descansaron mientras sucedía lo de la catapulta con Felipe, Roberto, todos los rojos y los azules, el rey Julien y los pingüinos, no voy a entrar en detalles en eso.

Kowalski, Cabo y Rico habían sido amarrados a un tronco vecino de gruesa corteza (¡salió verso sin hacer esfuerzo!), y [los R.O.C.] no les habían conseguido nada de comer a ellos, por lo que se hallaban muy débiles y desfallecidos. Además, Skipper no estaba ahí para dirigirlos en una fuga de su prisión ni trazar un plan; esta vez andaban por su cuenta. En medio de la noche.

...

-Descansa, Fritz.

-Gracias, Eugène. Buenas noches, Priscila.

-Igual, Fritz. Buenas noches, Tfeodor, Teofräst.

-B-buenas noches, Fmo.

-Gracias, mellizos, que descanses, Krozy.

-Tu también, Fmo. Buenas noches, Nassor.

-Gracias, y buenas noches, Chiquín. Cabeza de huevo.

-Hehe, gracias, Nassor. ¡Buenas noches, Eugène!

Acto seguido, todos los mininos cerraron los ojos.

-Descansa, Chiquín-dijo Nassor con voz adormilada-Sueña con ángeles, y que estés bien. Kuke cuida de ti.

Nassor no es sólo un amargado antipático.

Kuke es, si los seguidores de R.O.C. recuerdan, un perro que pertenecía al sujeto que lanzó a los ocho gatos a la notoriedad. Llegó a estar tan apegado a ellos como el cachorro de Bulldog que nació si patas traseras. El mismo Kuke, un Daschund de pelo largo cobrizo que a menudo portaba un collar azul, se volvió popular porque la prensa notó que convivía amistosamente con los ocho R.O.C., había entablado una saludable, insólita y enternecedora relación con ellos. Fue el perro que rescató a Eugène cuando cayó por una mina en la ciudad, justo como Maurice cayó, y todos lo felicitaron por eso. Los mininos lo veían como un amigo, un héroe. Parte de la familia. El perro había estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles al lado de Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Priscila, Fmo, Tfeodor, Teofräst y el Chiquín, fiel cómo si ellos fueran su amo. Desgraciadamente no duró. En eso que se ofreció a un bando de sicarios (bajo el nombre de No Limits Fun) asesinar a los gatos para quedarse con el dinero por el que se les había asegurado, dieron con Kuke como para advertirles a los R.O.C. que irían tras ellos. El 17 de julio de 2013 se encontró a Kuke desplomado, muerto, en el departamento en el que los felinos vivían antes de su mansión. Un modesto departamento. Cuando a Kuke lo hallaron, los gatos sintieron que les desgarraban algo y se lo arrebataban con crueldad e inmadurez.

Kuke estaba manchado de sangre en el cuello; la herida mortal había sido perpetuada ahí. Nassor no pudo hablar en mucho tiempo. Se realizó un funeral , al aire libre, digno de la magnaimidad, el coraje, el sacrificio y el amor que Kuke entregó al mundo en su estancia, en el que asisitieron más de 500.000 personas, y fue televisado para luego ser visto por 20000000 de fanáticos enlutados, una ceremonia de despedida que conmovió al mundo entero. Ahí mismo, los gatos cantaron un single que no habían sacado en ninguno de los dos álbumes que llevaban para ése entonces, titulado «When a friend is gone», uno de sus más aclamados sencillos universalmente. Los R.O.C. lloraron su pérdida todo el funeral. Antes de que se fueran, cantaron «It's time» acapella, con ánimo e impotencia resaltadas en el siguiente párrafo:

It's time to begin

Isn't it

I get a little bit

Bigger, but then

I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was!

Now don't you undertand...

That I'm not changing who I am!

Así es. Kuke queda en nuestra memoria, la memoria colectiva, como uno de los mejores perros que haya existido, por ser fuerte, bondadoso, honrado y tan solícito. Y los fans de las novelas entenderán también cómo funcionan los R.O.C., a veces pueden entrar en monólogos de filosofía que invitan a la reflexión. Kuke, de acuerdo a todos los gatos de la familia R.O.C., cuida de todos ellos, desde allá arriba, en el cielo. Junto a mi abuelo, mi abuela, y el Fantasma del Espacio. ;')

Perdón, me puse un poco lacrimoso mientras redactaba ésa parte, soy realmente muy emocional.

Descansa en paz, Kuke, y corretea a todas las ardillas que veas en el cielo. Y salúdanos a Lassie, de nuestra parte, por favor. Gracias, amigo ;')


	31. Oh pero qué es esto!

La mañana llegó. En serio, después de veinte capítulos ya llegó el nuevo día. El astro mayor que conocemos como el Sol, esa puta estrella de tipo espectral G2 que constituye la mayor fuente de radiación electromagnética del Sistema Solar, se asomó en la Amazonia y despertó la vida en ella.

Rayos de luz solar (lol, que sol más trolazo. Bueno, no trolazo, porque eso significa homosexual, o al menos el Bananero me enseñó eso) se filtraron y rezumaron por el tronco en el que dormían Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Priscila, Fmo, Tfeodor, Teofräst y el Chiquín. Ésa luz que caía como diamantina sobre Fritz aterrizaba en su cabeza, causándole molestias en los ojos, provocando que se despertara.

«Vaya. Otro nuevo día. Qué sublime. Qué sereno. Qué espléndido. Creo que iré a explorar» el Bengala se dijo para sí. Sin hacer ruido, evacuó el tronco y salió a ver qué encontraba. Pensó en lo que Nico y Pedro le habían dicho la otra noche.

"Un evento pequeño aquí en la selva". Será divertido.

Caminó y transitó por un corredor de plantas verdes muy vivo, hasta regresar los alrededores del tronco, dónde se percató de que algo andaba mal.

-Los prisioneros-suspiró-Se han ido.

Ni rastro había de las lianas con las que habían ceñido a los pingüinos, mucho menos de éstos últimos. A fin de cuentas, sí lograron escapar, y ése es un mayor wow. Un aplauso *clap clap clap*

...

-Cola Anillada, por última vez, no te ayudaré a confeccionar tu nueva corona.

-¡Pero claro que quieres! El rey es simplemente demasiado como para dejar que me ayude'.

-Ya empezamos con que es mi culpa...

Skipper y Julien deambulaban si rumbo por la selva de la Amazonia. Se preguntarán qué hacían ahí, en tierra firme, si la última vez que supimos de ellos se hallaban aherrojados en el despiadado río amazónico, donde en efecto, se toparon cara a cara con pirañas, y el cómo salieron de ésa será un misterio hasta nuevo aviso, porque no me pagan lo suficiente como para desenvolver ésa historia, así que sí, lograron fugarse.

Ahora, le digo de una vez, Julien perdió su extravagante corona, por lo que ahora se había conseguido algo que tenía una base similar a la de todas sus coronas, vaya, mas encima tenía algo que ,a simple vista, se podía apreciar que era un arbusto. Un arbusto con un par de flores. Al parecer, hacía perfecto equilibrio con la cabeza del lémur, pues no le incomodaba en absoluto. Hasta se le veía bien.

-Cola Anillada, ten en cuenta de que encontraré a mis muchachos y me largaré de aquí. Lo emocionante de viajar es que jamás puedes saber que es lo que te vas a hallar; lo impredecible es impactante, sea bueno o malo. Tener buenos recuerdos, nuevas experiencias; ¡eso es todo lo que esperamos en una travesía común! En ésta ocasión, resultó ser muy salvaje, pero jamás habría adivinado que me sucedería aquí, ¡ni que tan siquiera sucedería! Mi instinto me dice que hay más con qué lidiar aquí además de mí mismo.

-Hey, acabas de decir algo que me recordó algo. ¿Nos iremos sin Maurice ni Mort? Digo, no e' que me preocupen, pero sin ellos, tendría que hacerme de todo por mi cuenta, y los reyes no son para eso.

-Acabas de decir que los reyes «son», por lo tanto, no te incluyes como una verdadera figura monárquica, lo que te convierte en un Don Nadie que no es rey.

-Claro que no, yo no dije eso.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Aj, ya qué-Julien perdió los estribos (la paciencia, tampoco estoy loco)

Skipper sonrió. Había logrado su cometido: enojar al Rey Julien. Según el pobre pingüino, ya había completado su misión pendiente, que era enfadar al lémur desde que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Claro, con su punto que señaló acerca de los viajes, las odiseas y lo inesperado, iba a establecerle a Julien que era oficial que irían tras Rico, Kowalski y Cabo. Es cierto, alguna vez dejó que dos de sus hombres se quedaran atrás, pero desde que el Pasado es algo muy emocional para Skipper, éste sabía y sentía que no podía volver a dejar que eso ocurriera, de ninguna manera. Tantos años juntos le prometían una depresión de la que sería muy difícil recuperarse en caso de que no volviera a ver a sus soldados nunca más.

Estaba determinado a hallarlos, sacarlos de Brazil por cualquier medio posible, mientras estuviera en sus manos (aletas, sh-shu-shut up)


	32. El resplandior

Hola.

Sí, ya sé en qué están pensando. Ya tengo el capítulo nuevo listo, lo subiré en tres horas, pero de momento me gustaría dar un Anuncio de Ser Vicio Público. Les daré una pista: Clasificación M.

Cuando fueron a ver Rio en los cines, ¿quién salió de la sala de proyección que les tocó, pensando «Verga, como me encantaría ver una porno con éstos mismos animalitos tan simpáticos»? ¿Fuiste tú?

Aquí está la situación. ¿Aprecias tu infancia? Bueno, entonces debes usar el internet de manera prudente.

El otro día, derpeando en internet, me encontré con una cosa que creí que jamás se iría de mi memoria:

un dibujo de Bagheera y Baloo, del Libro de La Selva, besándose.

Y sentí cómo mi infancia estaba siendo violada. Casi como cuando vi el remake de Robocop. Sí, así de grave.

Bueno, la regla 34 es algo que Tumblr, junto con los illuminattis, trajo al mundo, para jodernos y quitarnos la virginidad mental, no una, pero cuantas veces fuera posible.

Y cuando me uní a un grupo en Facebook dónde se compartían fanfics de Rio, me tocó toparme con la versión de la regla 34 que no había descubierto todavía: la literatura. :0

Aquí es dónde el Anuncio de Ser Vicio Público empieza.

-Si tuviera que mencionar el primer fanfic erótico de Rio que leí, sería obviamente uno de GoreandGlitter, que se titula "Would you kiss a boy?" y, si les soy sincero, me pareció muy enternecedor. Sólo involucraba a Nico y a Pedro, representados como una pareja gay. Pensándolo bien, no es erótico, porque el beso es descrito tal cual, como un beso. Un beso real, éso decía.

Ahora, después de eso, comencé a buscar más historias de Nico y Pedro emparejados, pero llegó el bendito momento en el que leí un fic en inglés cuyo nombre no pude encontrar, en el que apareció una escena de sexo entre los dos. ¡Qué maravilla! :|

Pero de cualquier manera no me afectó, porque fue bastante realista y leve, la verdad dicha sea. Además, la autora agregó que la escribió de la manera en que resultara de hecho, agradable a la mente. Y añadió también que no sabía porqué la gente que hacía fics clasificación M con contendido sexual retorcido insistía en ponerle penes a las aves. Eso fue lo que dijo.

Ya fueron dos fics. Ahora viene uno tercero. Y el tercero es bastante estúpido.

Se llama Love is always powerfull (mal escrito, porque por qué no) y su autor, Jeff117, en la descripción puso: ADVERTENCIA. ESCENA DE SEXO. SI NO LA QUIERE VER DÉ VUELTA ATRÁS.

okey, eso no fue jodido contrario a discreto en definitiva.

En el primer capítulo, vuelve a decir: ADVERTENCIA. HAY SEXO.

Y en el capítulo de la dichosa escena, reitera, porque todos somos unos retrasados de defectuosa memoria o simplemente creemos que estamos viendo los Teletubbies en una pieza de literatura erótica.

Y después, fue cuando todo cambió.

No fue sutil. Mencionaba la palabra cloaca, gemido, semen, orgasmo...mñe. Claro, porque estaba redactado como el culo, no tuvo el efecto que el autor seguro esperaba que provocara en nosotros, los lectores. De paso, los personajes que tienen la relación son inventados por Jeff117, pero uno se llama John Green. Sí, así como el que escribió Bajo la Misma Estrella, no estoy bromeando.

Y aquí viene el cuarto. Ése cuarto.

Se llama Rio 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation The Deleted Scenes, en serio, pinshi nombre tan largo por el amor a Jesucristo.

¿Y el porno?

El porno está en el inicio, y aquí hay sexo oral. De parte de Blu y Perla. Ahí sí ya supe que hay gente que no sólo quiere ver porno de Nico y Pedro, pero de Blu y de Perla porque claro, son pareja.

He ahí el detalle: los animales no experimentan el sexo más allá del coito porque no lo hacen con otro fin que no sea reproducirse. Para ellos no existen las felaciones, el anal, el cunnilingus, el anilingus, la masturbación, el sesenta y nueve ni ninguna posición del libro del Kama Sutra. Los animales no buscan sexo para obtener placer, sino para TENER HIJOS, MIERDA.

Y el quinto. Oh, verga el quinto. El quinto es el peor de todos. Se llama El secreto de Roberto, por Dark Mat. Dark Mat, date el lujo de encontrar una mariposa de dos metros y provócala para que te dé una patada en el orgullo. Por favor.

La trama es esta. Blu se pierde en la selva, choca con Roberto, Blu se lastima, Roberto lo empieza a masajear y después se besan. Un párrafo entero de acción de lengua y saliva. Después Roberto se hace bisexual, tiene una discusión con Eduardo, se vuelve a topar con Blu y tienen la relación sexual más salvaje que haya visto. No sólo incluye saliva y lengua, sino que salen eyaculaciones en la cara (CUM-SHOTS!) sangre, cloaca, recto, penetración. Les juro por Diosito que me desmayé del asco por diez minutos después de leerlo , y si el conserje de mi departamento no hubiera tocado a mi puerta, ése habría sido el fin de Gérard Cypriako.

OMG.

¿Por qué a la gente le gusta hacer éstas cosas? ¿Por qué hay ejemplos de pornos bestiales con películas animadas familiares como lo es Rio? Créanme que si me permite catalogar a Rossum Ouniversal Cats en la categoría Libros, para poder hacer fanfics, habrá mucho más porno por delante. Porno felino. Iugh.

No hay nada de malo con el sexo, y no se le debe tener miedo. ¡Para nada! Yo me deshice de mi virginidad a los veinte y créanme que fue fabuloso. Pero ahí una cosa: el sexo se SIENTE. NO SE DESCRIBE.

Así que apoyen a la Fundación de Salven a Nuestra Infancia de la Porno Ficticia. Por cada euro, dólar o peso que donen, se inventa una nueva manera en la que DarkMat puede morir. Por cada fic erótico de Rio que lean, Adam Sandler hace una película. ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

Fin del comunicado.

De paso, Nassor le levanta cordialmente un dedo del medio a Fargo, el gato de nuestro amigo Blu100-Jewel100.

;)


	33. El orochi

Nico bostezó. Había sido una noche larga. Pero éste era un día nuevo. Y significaba noticias. ¡Noticias!

El jilguero parpadeó varias veces hasta cerciorarse de estar completamente despierto y se volteó a Pedro, quien todavía dormía, adentro del árbol que habían escogido mil capítulos atrás, no sé si se acuerdan.

-Pedro...Pedro...¡Pedro!-Nico sacudió levemente al cardenal para ver si reaccionaba.

-Mejemjemjmejmemej. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy es el gran día.

-¿Ah sí?-Pedro lució mucho más despierto de golpe.

-¡Sí!

-¡Perfecto! Sólo hay que esperar un par de horas y después, tendremos la Nueva Experiencia, ¡la más grande, la más eminente, la que nos hará vibrar, la que nos hará sacudirnos, la más deslumbrante que haya azotado Pará jamás!

-Sólo hay un detalle.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

-¿Dónde putas queda Pará?

-Oh. Tal vez podamos preguntarles.

...

-Ujuuuuu-canturreó el Chiquín mientras paseaba embalado en la vegetación de la selva.

Ya todos se habían despertado. Eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana, y habían salido del tronco hace mucho rato. El motivo fue porque buscaban a los muchachos del personal de Rossum Ouniversal Crew, a ver si de casualidad estaban ahí para recogerlos. No había rastro de ellos. De todos modos, notaron que los pingüinos se habían fugado, así que se angustiaron un poco al considerar las posibilidades de que más caos se desatara por el simple hecho de que estuvieran libres.

-Chiquín, Chiquín, Chiquín-Fritz le llamó la atención-Cálmate. Ahorra energías para la tarde.

-¡Oh, claro! Espero que sea fantástico, Nassor.

-Gracias Chiquín.

-Oye, Chiquín, ¿alguna idea de qué es lo que se traen los gemelos entre manos?-Krozy, quien todavía seguía ahí, después de pasar la noche en la jungla, se volteó a Tfeodor y Teofräst.

Los mellizos llevaban puestas máscaras de Guy Fawkes (el de V de Vendetta).

-Las hallaron en una maleta que la R. olvidó aquí, y decidieron que se mostrarán con ellas en el festival de Electrónica de Nassor. Yo, por mi parte, encontré esto-el Chiquín recogió del piso una araña de plástico, negra, enorme y de patas muy largas, que se había traído con él cargando en la boca.

-Mieeeeeerda, me dio un infarto miniatura con pensar que era real-Krozy se rio.

-¡Oigan, ahí están!-dos voces exclamaron desde la lejanía. Eran Pedro y Nico.

-Hola. Gusto verlos de nuevo-saludó Fritz.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Eugène.

-Bueno, queríamos corroborar si el concierto sería en Pará-dijo Nico.

-Sí, va ser en Pará-confirmó Fritz, con una expresión vacía en el semblante.

-Buena-Pedro se alegró-De paso, ¿les gustaría arreglar nuestra propuesta del evento después del concierto?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-Fritz no tenía inconveniente. De cualquier manera, conservaba su aspecto inexpresivo.

-Perfecto. Um, ¿cuándo les gustaría que fuera?

-Idealmente, puede ser hoy, después del concierto, desde que dura dos horas y empieza a las siete. De nueve a diez podemos quedarnos, y luego nos recogen-planteó Nassor.

-Conseguiremos a otras aves para que vengan y se relajen, mientras disfrutan de una extravaganza de sonido. Será tremendo tenerlos ahí y compartirles tan sólo un poco de todo lo que hacemos como músicos de tiempo completo-Nico recitó mientras jugueteaba con su corcholata-De artista a artista-añadió en tono altivo.

Pedro sacudió la cabeza. Nico a veces podía ser levemente altanero, rozando en los límites de lo arrogante.

-¿Ustedes componen música?-interpeló Eugène.

-Yo no diría componer-terció Pedro-No la escribimos. Sólo la tocamos y...la cantamos.

-¿Cómo consiguen las melodías?

-Hay mucha música de gratis en la naturaleza, y bueno, estamos ya medio habituados a ella, desde que estamos expuestos a ella todo el tiempo...con el tiempo es más fácil escuchar cualquier nota, cualquier acorde y te completa-manifestó Nico, en tono soñador.

-¿Te sabes los nombres de las notas?

-No...-respondió el jilguero, un poco avergonzado.

-Descuida. Entonces, eso lleva talento y grandes dotes musicales para crear música a partir de la nada-Eugène estaba asombrado.

-¿Escuchaste?-Nico se dirigió a Pedro, volviendo a darse aires.

-¿Les parece si cantamos en el evento?-el Chartreux preguntó.

Pedro y Nico se frenaron en seco e intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Sí!-contestaron al unísono.

-Perfecto. Me gustaría ensayar un par de canciones para la hora.

-¡Entonces adelante!

-Yo también quiero cantar-intervino Priscila.

-Si ella va, yo también-dijo Fmo.

-Y...¡hola! No te habíamos visto antes-Nico se fijó en el hermano de Fmo, quien jugaba con Chiquín-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Krozy-respondió el gato-Soy el hermano de Fmo, de la misma camada. He trabajado con ella en varios de sus covers, como artista invitado.

-Espera, ¿tú también cantas?-Pedro no podía creer que todo fuera de sensacional a mejor.

-I never want to hear you say, I. Want. It. Thaaat. Waaaay-Krozy cantó. Se dio el lujo de lucir sus habilidades vocales con dos riffs y terminar con un prolongado vibrato. Su voz es barítona ligera, de tres octavas, casi cuatro.

-¡Asombroso!-Nico y Pedro estaban exaltados. Tener a los R.O.C. cantando con ellos, seguro prometía una noche espectacular-A propósito, ¿qué tienen sus...?

El cardenal y el jilguero contemplaron con extrañeza a los gemelos portando las máscaras.

-¿Son háckers a partir de ahora o...?

-No, sólo es para llamar atención. Los artistas lo hacen todo el tiempo-aclaró Krozy.

-No puedo esperar a la hora de participar en el evento de ésta noche-exclamó el Chiquín-¡Se me ocurren MILES DE MILLONES de canciones para cantar!

Nico y Pedro rieron.

Después Nico fijó su mirada en un curioso ente minúsculo que yacía en el piso; de largas patas, negra como ébano o como Nassor cuando no lo bañan, y de un tamaño aterrador. La araña de plástico que Chiquín había traído consigo, ahora estaba en el suelo. Sin embargo, Nico no se fijó, no cayó en la cuenta, no se percató de que el arácnido era de mentiras, por lo que de inmediato le causó pánico cuando la vio. Se sobresaltó y gritó de una manera no tan masculina como le habría gustado sonar en ése momento.

-¡AAHH!

Chiquín no pudo evitar rodarse en el suelo de la risa, de lo jocoso que le resultaba el escenario.

-MÁTENLA, MÁTENLA, MÁTENLA, MÆTENLĄ, MÁTENLª, ¡MĀTENLÃ!-Nico agarró su corcholata y con ella comenzó a valpulear a la araña de juguete. Luego se dio cuenta de la magnitud de estupidez que tenía la cagada que había cometido.

Sí, se dio cuenta de que la araña era de mentiras, punto. Y se sintió muy idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

-¿Te dan miedo las arañas?-preguntó el Chiquín, conteniendo más carcajadas por respeto a los sentimientos de Nico.

-No-respondió Nico tratando de recobrar la compostura-Me CAGAN las arañas.

-Le aterran-Pedro se adelantó, sólo para fastidiar al jilguero-No puede ver una sin reaccionar de ésa manera. Cuando pequeño, siempre le pedía a su mamá que las matara, y ahora me lo pide a mí. Nunca puede hacerlo solo.

-No es verdad-rebatió Nico, molesto.

-¿Ves, Nassor? Hace igual que tú-dijo Priscila, refiriéndose a lo que contestó el jilguero (sí, porque Nassor no le temía a las arañas).

-No es verdad-dijo Nassor de vuelta.

Los gatos se rieron.

Los fieles seguidores de R.O.C. identificarán ése gag, o broma recurrente, porque a menudo salía en los libros.

Un gato, de los ocho, le diría a Nassor que «siempre» hacía tal cosa, que Nasor jamás hacía, (sólo para molestarlo, por enojón) , a lo que éste respondía «No es verdad». Un ejemplo, directo del primer libro, en una parte en la que Nassor comenta "Tengo hambre", Fritz trata de joderle dicéndole "Tú siempre tienes hambre", lo que Nassor negó diciendo "No es verdad".

Volviendo a la historia:

-Oigan, se me ocurre algo-Fmo pensó en voz alta.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

-Cuando por primera vez nos conocimos, ustedes mencionaron que Priscila y yo éramos lo que buscaban en un proyecto "cazatalentos" que alistaban ustedes.

-Sí me acuerdo. ¿Qué hay con ello?-Pedro no veía a dónde quería llegar Fmo.

-Pues, podemos buscar, además de la gente que vaya a asistir, a algunos adicionales que también tengan números musicales.

-¿Te refieres a una audición?-Nico y Pedro por fin captaron.

Fmo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya hemos intentado éso antes. Tuvimos catastróficos resultados-explicó Nico.

-¿Qué tal si lo vuelven a hacer, excepto que yo participo, y también juzgo con ustedes?

-No es mala idea, pero insistimos que probablemente no nos vaya mejor que antes-Pedro estaba del lado de su amigo.

-¿Y si buscamos voces medio entrenadas y las preparamos para cantar ésta noche?-Fmo intentó una vez más.

-Puede ser, ¡sí!-los dos granujas quedaron convencidos.

-Lo haremos a éso de la...bueno, si llegan por nosotros hoy, veré que nos dejen quedar un poco más de tiempo, así podemos llevar la audición a cabo. Y practicar lo que cantaré con Priscila.

-Sí, ya iba a decir que no se olvidaran de que mí.

-Por nada, Pris.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato para seguir hablando del evento. Es que recordé que tenemos algo que hacer Pedro y yo.

-De acuerdo, ¡adiós! ¡Hasta pronto!-se despidieron todos los gatos.

-Me caen bien ellos-comentó el Chiquín una vez que Nico y Pedro se hubieran ido-Ey, ¿dónde carajos está mi araña?

...

estoy ebrio de sueño así que nada de quejarse por faltas de ortografía en las próximas 24 horas


	34. Fantasea

-Voltéale, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. ¡Voltéale, eh, eh, eh, eh...!  
-Cola Anillada, tu intento por hacer de que ésta caminata en busca de los muchachos sea más animada y menos tediosa es agradecido, pero ahora no estoy del mejor humor-le cortó Skipper, esforzándose por ser lo más políticamente correcto posible.  
-Meh, sólo te consternas por no ser un individuo musical, ¡e'tando en un lugar tan musical como é'te! De veras, ¡hay música por el aire!  
-De acuerdo, Cola Anillada, ¡tú ganas! Puedes seguir cantando. Y sí, he ahí una de las cosas en las que no soy bueno, ¿contento?  
-¿Cantando?  
-No, el ritmo. ¿Quién dice que canto mal?  
-No, no, nadie.  
(Para el que tenga dudas, Mario Arvizu, la voz latina de Skipper, no es cantante profesional, pero es pasable. Podría participar en un karaoke y yo le aplaudiría. Yo, eh, yo, no se tú)  
Ésta conversación tiene unos antecedentes, y naturalmente, se los voy a mostrar.  
Mientras andaban cazando a ver dónde podían estar Rico, Kowalski y Cabo, Skipper comentó:  
-Vaya, ¿cómo es que en éste ambiente se siente tanto ritmo flotando en el aire?  
-Me recuerda a Madaga'car-completó Julien, quien por algón motivo se hallaba feliz-¡Excepto que aquí no hay de eso' fossa!  
-Sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Por qué siento que aquí todo está en contra mía?  
-No lo sé, debe ser que no e'tás adaptado a ésta jungla. El Rey si está adaptado a ¡la jungla!  
-¿No estoy adaptado? ¿Eso crees?-Skipper estaba ligeramente alarmado, sobretodo porque algo en su instinto le decía que Julien tenía razón.  
-Pue' mira. Tú vives en el zoo-lógico. Y pue' es más de concreto que de plantas como é'ta, ¡y allá la naturaleza noh hace tanto ruido como aquí!  
-¿Ruido?  
-¡Ruido! O música, no lo sé, lo que tú prefieras. No e' como si me importara. Tú no e'cuchas mucha música, ¿verdad?  
-Pues, sí, pero...no, la verdad no. ¿Quién tiene tiempo para eso cuando realizas operaciones de alto riesgo como nostros?-Skipper se refería a su escuadrón.  
-¡Pue' que yo sepa te ayuda a relajarte! Y es un hecho; lo' más musicales son los más alegres.  
-Pues vaya. Es cierto que no soy tan musical.  
-Pue' qué mal, porque aquí ¡la naturaleza hace ruido! O música, da lo mismo. ¡Debe ser ésa la razón por la que no e'tás adaptado a ésta selva! Pero no, como siempre no lo vas a aceptar.  
«No estoy adaptado» repitió el pingüino en su cabeza. ¿Sería posible?  
Es ahí cuando Julien empieza a cantar ¡Voltéale, eh, eh, eh, eh...! y Skipper reconoce que el ritmo no es su fuerte, como en los primeros diálogos. ¿Todo bien? Bien. Moviéndonos.

-Fritz, ¡no encuentro mi araña!  
-Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de traerla, Chiquín, si ves que es un objeto pequeño y se puede perder fácilmente.  
-Buuujuuuu-se lamentó el Chiquín.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Priscila.  
-Pues perdí a mi araña de broma.  
-...okey. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
-Estaré inconsolable por los siguientes...diez minutos. De cualquier manera, puedo comprar otra y gracias a Dios, no tuvimos ninguna merma verdaderamente irreparable-contestó el Chiquín, lo que hizo reír a los otros gatos.  
-Tfeodor, Teofräst, ¿a dónde van?-Fmo vio que los gemelos se estaban yendo por otro trayecto que no era el que ella y los demás estaban siguiendo.  
-Más vale deternerlos ahora-murmuró Fmo para sí, mientras iba detrás de ellos.  
Primero, caminó tras ellos al punto de casi ir trotando, mas luego aminoró la marcha cuando los alcanzó, y les demandó una explicación:  
-¿A dónde van?  
Los mellizos se quedaron callados. Todavía tenían las máscaras puestas. Tfeodor agitó las orejas.  
-Tienen qué avisarnos que se van. Es muy peligroso que se vayan así, sin advertirnos antes. Se pueden perder, y no estoy bromeando. ¿Eso es lo que quieren?  
Despacio se retiraron las caretas sonrientes y miraron a Fmo brevemente, antes de fijar la vista en el suelo. Siempre que Fmo les reprendía, entendían a la primera. Se sentían un poco apenados, más por el regaño que por haberse ido sin decirle a la familia primero, pero de cualquier manera comprendieron que lo que habían hecho estaba mal. De todos modos, no se disculparon. Tfeodor se aproximó a Fmo y la jaló de la pata delantera derecha.  
-¿A dónde? ¿Ahí?-Fmo alzó la mirada a dónde Tfeodor le apuntaba.  
Tfeodor no respondió.  
-Con palabras, porque no puedo adivinar lo que quieres. ¿Ahí?  
-A-Ahí.  
-Bueno pues.  
Teofräst se cruzó entre ellos ya con la máscara puesta nuevamente.

-¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con ésto? ¡Ya llevamos quién sabe cuanto tiempo buscándolos y no aparecen!-Skipper ahora se debatía entre darse por vencido o no. Debía admitirlo: si sus muchachos no regresaban, sería posible que ya no pudiera seguir su vida de veterano líder como siempre. Sin nadie a quien ordenar y nadie quien le ayudara en sus descabelladas misiones. Sólo con Julien y Marlene. Qué caso tenía. Ya no reclutaría a nuevos pingüinos; todos eran irremplazables. ¿O lo eran? Skipper simplemente no sabía si sí o si no, para nada. Recordó haberle dicho a Cabo un par de veces que no era imprescindible, como Kowalski, Rico, o él, lo que seguro hirió los sentimientos del joven Cabo. ¿Tendría razón al decirle eso? Ya no estaba seguro, sólo sentía que sabía que una vez que hubiese corroborado que sus soldados se habían extinto, sufriría de un vacío horrible.  
-Ya anímate, pingüino. Ya seguro aparecerán. ¡Mort me ha hecho la misma cosa una y otra vez y hasta parece que jamás lo voy a pe'der!  
-No me digas que me anime, Julien, que si no hubiera sido porque conociste a esas aves dizque azules y rojas, junto con esos gatos dementes...  
Un sacudir seco de hojas se escuchó desde un arbusto. ¿Quién creen que salió?


	35. Ladrón de nuestros corazones

Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Priscila, Fmo, Tfeodor, Teofräst y el Chiquín (y Krozy incluido) emergieron de las matas.

Skipper sintió desmayarse.

-¡Ahí están! Justo de ustedes estábamos hablando. Si de algo nos enorgullecemos los americanos es de no haber inventado al gato, tienen suerte que sea ambivalente ante ustedes, peludos cretinos, muy poco brillantes, error de la creación, egoístas e idiotas.

Los felinos se dieron unos instantes para respirar y después que Fmo atacara de vuelta, en tono acometedor:

-¡R-E-S-P-E-C-T!

(Los demás R.O.C. respaldaron el verso de la canción con un golpeado «Ooh, ooh»)

-Find out what it means to me!

(Ooh, ooh)

-R-E-S-P-E-C-T!

(Ooh, ooh)

-Take care, TCB.

(Y como sigue la canción, el resto de los R.O.C. siguieron con un «Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me» y es más, tú, que estás leyendo ésto, también estás cantando porque te la sabes. Si no, quizá es porque tienes catorce años o sólo no conozcas a la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos de acuerdo a The Rolling Stone Magazine)

-Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me...

Sí, me rindo, era una improvisación estilo flash mob ejecutada a la perfección po el hecho de que los gatos la tenían bien ensayada, a pesar de que no la hubieran mostrado en conciertos.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí-Skipper interrumpió abruptamente el número musical-Me están diciendo que les debería tener paciencia porque no fueron ustedes los que hicieron el escándalo con la tierra y la catapulta. Además, sólo tengo conflicto contigo-el pingüino señaló a Eugène-Muy bien, no les haremos nada. Sigan con su camino, bye bye.

Acto seguido, empezó a andar apresuradamente.

-Woûw, woûw, woûw, woûw, woûw, WOÛW. ¿Skipper? ¿Tienes algún conflicto?

-No tendría porqué no tenerlo si no me hubieras lanzado a los rápidos infestados de pirañas con éste patán-con la aleta apuntó a Julien, quien se vio indignado- La verdad, fue un desafío/ sentencia bastante débil, así que no te culpo; debe ser extremadamente maléfico en los estándares felinos.

-Es por demás que éste tipo no puede dejar de actuar como un completo imbécil-murmuró Nassor a Fritz, con una entonación que asimilaba a la del narrador del tráiler de una película.

-Pues, no pretendía ser maléfico. En absoluto. Sólo pretendíamos asustarte y darte una lección-Fritz intentó entrar en razón con Skipper.

-Pues fracasaron horriblemente. He combatido villanos de complexiones ridículas, como un pulpo, una rata enorme, ¡un delfín!, que han pretendido como ustedes, humillándose a ellos mismos, pues no hay nada que pueda detenerme a mí, ¡y a mi escuadrón!

-Explícame algo-estableció Fritz-¿quién te sacó?

-¿Me sacó?

-Sí, de los rápidos. ¿Quién te sacó? Estabas atado.

-Um...me liberé pronto, y después a él-Skipper le dio un empujón Julien.

-No, no es cierto. Diez minutos y dabas a parar a una catarata, y a partir de ahí no sobrevivías. Antes de que recorrieras todos los rápidos, alguien te sacó; mandamos a ocho papagayos a que te rescataran.

-¡Já!-Julien rio, triunfante-Te dije que eran ¡papagayos!

-¿Hiciste qué?-Skipper quedó pasmado-¿Cómo lo supiste?-se volteó al lémur y exigió una respuesta.

-Pue' porque no' llevaron por el aire. No lo' viste porque eran de noche.

-¡Está bien! ¡Sí los vi! ¡Sí supe que fueron papagayos! ¡Pero no supe que fueron enviados por él!-el pingüino hizo contacto visual con Fritz.

Los demás gatos sólo estaban como «Más vale quedarnos aquí, ¡se está poniendo bueno!»

-E' natural: u'tedes, lo' pingüinos no ven el color azul.

-¿El color azul?-Skipper ya no lo creía.

-El color azul. Hmmm. Los gatos sí podemos ver el azul-comentó alegremente el Chiquín-Aunque no distingamos también el rojo; que lo percibimos como un gris oscuro. El verde, el blanco y el amarillo los confundimos a menudo.

-Aaaaaaah, ¡por eso no los identifiqué!-suspiró Skipper aliviado.

-Bueno, no te culpo, aunque antes de confesar que te fuimos a ayudar trataras de disimular que lo pudiste lograr tú sólo-Fritz apenas abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Ayudar? Me acabas de enredar todo. Veamos: ordenas que nos arrojen al río, lo hacen, esperan a que suframos un poco y luego nos auxilian. ¿Qué clase de lección era é...?

-Una de humildad-le respondió Fritz al pingüino.

-Pue' no lo sé, quizá si tenían buenas intenciones. Yo todavía les doy una oportunidad-decretó el rey Julien de manera entusiasta.

-Cola Anillada, ¡RECAPACITA! Éstos sociópatas casi te destruyen, ¿no podrías verlos de ahora en adelante como enemigos?-Skipper sujetó a Julien de los hombres.

-Toma nota, Chiquín: es increíblemente grosero referirte a una persona y hablar de ella como si estuviera ausente cuando la tienes enfrente-Fmo le aconsejó a Chiquín.

Se contradecía a ella misma de manera intencional, pues era una clara indirecta que criticaba la conducta del pingüino, ¡teniéndolo en sus narices!

-Skipper, nosotros teníamos planeado sólo enseñarte algo de la manera en que creímos [que] tú aprenderías. Se ve que eres alguien que está preparado para retos físicos y alardea todo el tiempo de éso; se aprecia que no entiendes con palabras y sólo funcionas con fuerza bruta-Fritz sonó contento, como si hubiese develado un plan inteligentísimo-¡Psicología inversa!

-¿Eh?

-Psicología inversa aplicada-el gato despejó a Skipper de toda duda.

-Pero aún era personal y tenían como objeto daña...

-De ninguna manera buscamos lastimar a nadie, nunca. No nos permitiríamos hacer semejantes cosas si no tuviéramos la certeza de que te podemos sacar éso. Se trata de enseñar, otra cosa es llevar a alguien al suicidio.

-...Um, okey, Fritz, veo que tenías buenas intenciones y...pero...¿No ibas a dañarnos? ¿En serio?-Skipper sólo estaba de escepético; ya había atravesado la parte de negación, ahora estaba en el limbo de la incredulidad.

-Como pareces tan hardcore-Fritz pronunció la palabra tal cual se escribe-y puedes dominar catapultas y armas de fuego y...combate de mano a mano, creímos que sobrevivirías a las pirañas, pero no más que eso. Después de ésa parada, te sacaríamos, ¡lo cual hicimos!

-Huh. Ya veo. Entonces, um...¿qué tal un...?

Fugazmente, Skipper golpeó con una roundhouse kick la pata delantera derecha de Fritz, tirándolo al suelo. Después, le atestó un golpe que noqueó al gato. Los otros R.O.C. de ninguna manera permitirían eso, por lo que asumieron posición de batalla, pero Skipper huyó corriendo.


	36. ¡Arriba!

Wwwwwwww

Todos casi se van de bruces al ver como Skipper dejó a Fritz fuera de combate e inconsciente. ¿Por qué Skipper habría huido así? Digo, porque ésa reacción se esperaría de él, pero...

-¡Fritz! Fritz, ¿estás bien?-Fmo rápido se colocó a su lado e intentó despertarlo-¡Fritz, responde!

¿Qué le habría hecho el pingüino? ¿Estaría bien?

-Fritz-Fmo sacudió al Bengala, con la finalidad de que recuperara el conocimiento.

Fue en vano. Fritz no despertaba.

-¡Fritz!

Julien seguía ahí, de pie, contemplando a Fritz, desmayado en el suelo. No dijo nada, no trató de animar a los gatos, no se atrevió a ayudar a ver si Fritz se recuperaba. Sólo se limitó a mirar.

Fritz estaba ya en paz.

.

.

.

-¡HUY!-Fritz se despertó de golpe, sobresaltando a todos los R.O.C. En realidad no estaba desmayado, sino que estaba fingiendo que Skipper lo había noqueado, para aprovechar y espantar a su familia.

-¡HIJOOOODEPUTAAAA!-rugió Fmo, dándole un zarpazo para intimidarlo. Los demás se aliviaron, porque Fritz estaba bien, al fin y al cabo.

-Fritz, maldito puto bastardo, responde. ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Eugène.

-Bueno, Skipper huyó y antes de eso me tiró al suelo. Para que se se escapara tranquilo, hice como si me hubieran apagado las luces.

-Ah, bueno-Eugène se alegró-¿Oye Cola Anillada, a dónde vas?


	37. Te amo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ummm...démonos un descanso, ¿les parece?-Fritz les cedió un tiempo a todos para desatolondrarse, mientras seguía con la mirada a Julien, que sólo caminaba en dirección a la ruta que Skipper siguió al esfumarse.

-Bueno-Priscila y Fmo estaban de acuerdo. Los gemelos se retiraron las máscaras nuevamente para mirar a Fritz por un breve momento, antes de volvérselas a colocar. Krozy decidió llevarse al Chiquín por un rato para jugar juntos (ojo, Krozy tiene más o menos la misma edad que Fmo), las hermanas se fueron por su lado y Fritz por el suyo, dejando sólos a Eugène y a Nassor.

-Entonces estamos sólos...-dijo Eugène.

Nassor no respondió. Sólo lo miró con los párpados a medio caer.

-¿Hablamos de la inmigración?-propuso Eugène.

-Sí, porqué no.

Eugène y Nassor rara vez están juntos, pero son muy buenos amigos.

...

-Goza-goza-goza-y a gozar. ¡Le-le-le-le-le va a gustar! Baila-baila-báilala-Oye, ya sé que suena muy violadora, ésa canción, ¡pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza!-Pedro admitió a Nico, quien planeaba junto a él por el sitio donde Rafael había instalado a su familia.

Del hueco en el que el tucán vivía, salió Eva, con sus dieciocho hijos sujetos con lianas como si fueran riendas de caballo, para controlar a cada uno de ellos mientras salían.

-¡Hola,Eva!-Nico y Pedro saludaron. Eva ni les volteó a ver, pero gruñó para sus adentros al escuchar sus voces.

-Seguro sigue enojada por lo del capullo-comentó Nico.

Poco después del final de Rio 2, Eva terminó enterándose de lo que los dos canallas opinaban de su canto y de que ellos estuvieron detrás del capullo donde la encerraron para que no saliera en el número de los créditos. Eventualmente, los dos fueron a disculparse con ella, pero Eva seguía rencorosa. O al menos, lastimada. Pobrecita.

-¡Hola!

-Ay, mierda-la calma de los dos amigos había sido turbada por Rafael, quién recien aparecía de nuevo y espantó horrible a sus colegas.

-Woûw, cálmense. ¡Hola!-volvió a empezar el tucán, procurando no alarmarlos más.

-Ah, hola, Rafa-Nico y Pedro saludaron.

-¿Se asustaron?

-No, pero...-comenzó Nico-Sí.

-Elemento sorpresa-complementó Pedro.

-Ah, bueno. De cualquier manera, ¿han visto a los gatos? Quería preguntarles si sabrían dónde estaba Pará.

-No sabemos, pero Blu recargó su GPS con baterías de la maleta de los R.O.C. ¡Qué útil!-el jilguero enunció.

-Abre muy bien los ojos, Rafi; ponte muy atento-sugirió Pedro-En cualquier momento puedes toparte con los pingüinos lunáticos de la otra noche; oí que escaparon-suplementó en susurro al oído de Rafael.

-¿Escaparon?-el tucán no lo creía. Bueno, le creía a sus amigos, pero no podía creer que lo hubieran logrado, ésos pingüinos.

-Yo vi el tronco en dónde fueron amarrados hace rato-intervino Nico, solemne-Ni rastro de ellos, ni de las lianas.

-Vaya-exclamó Rafael.

-Hola, chicos-una voz salió de entre la espesura de la jungla.

¡Eran Priscila y Fmo! Y Priscila había saludado.

-¡Priscila! ¡Fmo! ¡Qué milagro que siguen aquí!-saludó Rafael de vuelta.

-¡Chicas! ¡Qué suerte encontrarlas aquí!-Nico y Pedro no se quedaron atrás.

-Gracias-agradeció Fmo-Una pregunta: ¿podemos cantar canciones ya ensayadas una vez en el evento? Es que pensaba en un par de ellas que me parecían ideales para cantar ahí.

-¡Perfecto!-Rafael estaba encantado con la decisión. Si recuerdan que él estaba al tanto del evento, ¿verdad?-Me encantaría oír sus ideas.

-¡Sí, sí, adelante!-alentó Nico a las gatas para que cantaran.

Fmo respiró profundo y comenzó:

Oh, when you walk by-y-y-y every night /talking sweet and looking fine /i get kinda hectic insi-i-i-i-ide/

mmm, baby i'm so into you/ darling, if you only knew /all the things that flow through my mi-i-i-i-ind

Muy bien, ni un minuto de acción y Pedro, Nico y Rafael ya están entrando en el ambiente. Daba la impresión de que escuchaban a la propia Mariah Carey (si no conocen ésta canción, tienen tarea: googléenla, escúchenla, se llama Fantasy, de la artista ya mencionada, . Si soy sincero, es una paja total tener que describir todos los altibajos, tonos de silbato y prodigiosa tesitura demostrados en ésta sóla canción. Tengan en cuenta de que Fmo puede alcanzar tantas notas como Minnie Riperton o la misma Carey, incluso (ugh) Ariana Grande, aunque Grande no sea superior a Mariah o a Minnie (o a Fmo). Fmo siguió cantando:

But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby

when you look to my eyes

you come and you take meeeeeeee

so deep in my safety

but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy babeeeeeeeeee

Después, Priscila continuó la canción:

It was just a raaaaaaaaapture/ creeping through me slooooowly/ as you're going to my head-uh-eh-uh-eeeeeead/ and/ my heart beats faster/ when you take me over/ time and time and time again-a-a-a-aaaaaain...

A Priscila le tocó la parte con más energía de la canción. Pedro, Nico y Rafael no dejaban de sorprenderse ante las habilidades de las chicas.

I'm in heaven

with my boyfriend

my lifetime boyfriend

there's no beginning

and there is no end

feels like i'm dreaming

Cantaron un par de veces el coro (It's a sweet sweet fantasy baby, when you look to my eyes, you come and you take meeeee...sí ésa parte) bla, bla, bla, notas altas, WOAOW y fin por hoy, ya me debo dormir. Mañana edito y queda mejor.

Bye.


	38. They'll never live up

Lo siento por hacerlos esperar.

¡El fic no está listo! Va a ser medio largo y se está tardando. El plan es que la historia conste de cuarenta capítulos. Y para que no exceda de eso, debo extender los últimos tres a un mínimo de tres mil palabras. :(

Además, acabo de conseguir trabajo. Ténganme piedad.

Sin embargo, no los dejaré con las manos vacías. Les voy a contar sobre mi próximo relato. Porque se lo merecen por ser tan pacientes :)

NO VALES PITO GERAMIERDA-pollaconcebolla (raro nombre. En serio, ¿qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea?)

Gérard es más lento para subir el fic que la concha de la madre : v-Onision171789

Gérard Trolazo Que No Sube El Fic-JesúsesmiSalvador

El gÉrard ya se siente muy acá porque terminó la maestría ya no le importamos-AssconTetasAssXD (¿No se drogan para inventarse sus nombres de usuario?)

Aquí les va: Tratará sobre un grupo de anécdotas que ocurren en la Amazonia, con la familia de Blu, al conocer a los Weitendorf; ya saben, los personajes ideados por Don Rhymer (guionista de Rio y Rio 2) pero desechados por Carlos Saldana, el director de ambos filmes. Son cuatro guacamayas doradas (de hecho son de color amarillo, como las que salen al inicio de Rio) liberadas de un zoológico alemán. Rhymer incluso les dio nombre a cada uno: Friesshart (padre), Helga (madre), Cornelia, (primogénita, ligeramente mayor que Carla) y Klaus, (hermanito menor, de la edad de Bia). Sus personalidades quedaron vagamente definidas, pero tras leer el script jam en dónde una vez aparecieron, vi que eran personajes agradables y que hubieran hecho un excelente debut en Rio 2. Pero no sólo conoceremos a los Weitendorf, no señor, sino también a John Dee, liberado de un zoo de Inglaterra. ¡Un inglés! También salió en un script jam, mas no tenía diálogo, sólo una descripción de sus características. Será divertido. Y una cosa más: Lapislázuli.

Lo segundo es que de la nada, en la noche, se me ocurrió, frente a la almohada. ¿Puedo hacer un fic de Rio al estilo Paranormal Activity? Le dí vueltas y me decidí a intentar.

De paso, lo que dije en el Anuncio de Ser Vicio Público...jeje hoy descubrí que los osos, las cabras, los murciélagos y otros animales practican sexo oral :s sorry jiji.


End file.
